Angry Love
by KamG
Summary: Helga is at the top of her game. She is one of the youngest and most well-paid chief editors in the city. Life couldn't be any better for her. That is until Arnold walks into her publishing house as the new graphic designer. The two have a complicated past that has lead to a frienemy type relationship. Can they overcome their differences for the sake of their careers?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the rights to the characters associated with Hey Arnold!

Enjoy

* * *

Arnold wiped a hand across his foggy mirror. His face was slightly red from the steam of the shower. He turned side to side, searching for blemishes.

"Alright, Shortman," he mumbled to himself. "You will walk into this interview and land this job. It will be the first step towards your dream job!" Arnold turned on the faucet and wet his hands then brought them to his face.

"You will impress the hell out of the interviewer," soapy hands rubbed across his chiseled face and glided through his golden beard as he washed his face.

"You," he pointed at his reflection as sudsy droplets fell from his fingertips. "Got this!" Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open. Arnold's heart was racing in surprise.

"Get out the damn bathroom, boy!" His best friend and roommate yelled angrily.

"Ok, Gerald, I'm almost done. You didn't have to kick the door down like that." Arnold replied sheepishly as he rinsed the soap from his face.

"Bruh, you have been talking to yourself for 30 minutes. We all have shit to do today and unless you want me to take a big ass shit on your bed, get the hell out of the bathroom, white boy!"

Gerald's mouth was set in a deep grimace as he stared at Arnold. He loved his dense friend and wouldn't trade him for the world, but he pissed him off now and again.

The two shared a two-bedroom apartment that they rented after reuniting after college. Gerald missed his friend dearly and was over the moon when Jamie-O told him about the vacancy in his building. He and Arnold had been looking for somewhere to call their own and couldn't afford anywhere. This place was newly renovated and in an up and coming neighborhood so the rent was in their price range. They had lived together for the past four years.

"Ok, ok," Arnold held his hands up defensively. "I'm done, I'm leaving now." He pushed past him and entered his decently sized bedroom. Arnold pulled open the curtain to reveal the huge industrial picture window behind it. Arnold loved the view from his room. Much of Hillwood had been gentrified, so the skyline was ever-changing. The biggest building in the distance currently held Arnold's attention.

"I'm coming baby." He whispered eyeing the gleaming building.

* * *

Helga G. Pataki was a force to be reckoned with. Always has been. She graduated from bullying the kids in her class to being the highest-paid editorial chief in the city with a mini-army under her as her staff. She has worked for Yonder Publishing for four and a half years and had climbed the ladder fast. She didn't sleep with a single person to get to where she was. She just commanded authority and it helped that she was damned good at her job. The higher-ups were so impressed with her, that they offered her a seat on the board when she reached ten years, guaranteed. The companies profits rose exponentially from her keen eye to spot a best seller. Not only could she sniff out a winner, she knew when an author had multiple titles in them, so she found the company consistent talent.

"Life is good," she whispered as she propped up her Christian Louboutin red bottoms on her gold-lined glass desk. She loved her life and could imagine it getting any better than it was. Her mother, Miriam has been sober for ten years and was overcompensating her affections to make up for her years of neglect. Her father, Bob, left the family when she was in 8th grade and she hadn't heard from him since. She wasn't sad when he left, but the opposite. He was a dark shadow in her life that she didn't realize was there until it moved on. This is the only reason her mom was able to stop drinking. Without his constant verbal, and sometimes physical abuse, she didn't need to drown herself in booze. Life improved significantly for her after this.

"Excuse me, Ms. Pataki," a flamboyant voice rang over her intercom.

"Yes, Georgie," she replied never bothering to open her eyes from her early morning meditation.

"The interview team wants you to sit in on this morning's interviews, darling."

"Why?" she asked dryly.

"I'm not sure, Suga. Do you want me to ask?" he waited patiently for her to respond as she contemplated.

"No, it's fine. I'll be out in a sec." Reluctantly, she gingerly placed her feet on the ground and opened her eyes to the early morning sunlight dancing cross her white carpeted floors. She smiled again at her office. Her corner office faced the river and had two huge floors to ceiling windows that allowed plenty of sunlight in.

She stretched her body once she reached said windows. A wall to ceiling mirror hung to the right of her. She looked admiringly at her reflection. Gone was the unibrow of legend and was replaced with two well-arched eyebrows. Her lips were full and supple. So was her breast. She was a late bloomer and had bee stings for much of high school. Then, over the summer from 11th to 12 grade, she went from an A cup to a D, seemingly overnight. Her body was well-toned from intensive and disciplined workouts. She carried an hourglass figure, something she inherited from the Pataki side of the family. Olga often expressed how jealous she was that Helga had an ass and she didn't.

Helga pulled down the front of her blazer and walked towards her office door.

"Good morning, Ms. Pataki," George, her faithful assistant greeted her upon opening the door.

"Good morning, Georgie," she pushed past him and headed straight for the elevators. He trotted behind her. She whined through a sea of cubicles and nodded as a wave of employees bid her good morning as she passed them. Her walk was confident and powerful.

"What position are they interviewing for?" She asked once the elevator doors closed and they began to descend. George slid his fingers across the Ipad in his hand and handed Helga coffee with the other.

"It looks like they are looking to fill the graphic design position," He chimed as the elevator dinged. A group of people stood eager to enter the elevator but stayed still once they saw Helga.

"After you, Ms. Pataki," a nervous-looking man mumbled making way for her as she exited the elevator. She smirked as she and George walked through the crowd of people towards the conference room.

"Helga, glad you could make it," Thomas held out his hand for her as she entered the room.

"No problem Tom," she grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. Thomas was the owner and CEO and the man that helped her ascend so quickly. Helga was his protege.

"I know you usually don't deal with hiring and whatnot, but I want you to get some experience and see if these people are any good. Your sense of discernment is unmatched, young lady!" He gushed as he pulled out a seat for her. The interviewers all nodded their hello as she sat down.

"Ok, sounds great, thanks for asking me to come. I'll just observe." She replied. George sat near the entrance in her line of sight in case she needed him.

"Ok," a portly black woman stated. "Let's get started. We have," she began to flip through some file folders in front of her. "Five applicants."

"Send in the first one," Thomas waved to his assist.

* * *

Arnold couldn't stop shaking his leg as the first three people walked out of the conference room looking defeated. He knew he was good enough to land the job, but their faces were ghostly. He was the last one to arrive and would be the last to get interviewed. He felt his palm sweating and whipped his hands across his slacks. His phone buzzed against his thigh.

_Calm down!_ He read and laughed. Gerald was a good friend and knew him entirely too well. Before he could put his phone back in his pocket, it buzzed again with a message from his mom.

_I'm so proud of you! Just be yourself and I'm sure they will love you! Dad says hi!_ Arnold smiled to himself. He was used to having his parents being around by now, but it was so strange to get used to it when they first returned from San Lorenzo. They followed him everywhere. At first, he loved it, but that soon changed very quickly. It didn't help that he was a moody preteen boy. They fought a lot for the first few years, but soon they settled into a routine that worked for everyone. They were still overprotective of their adult son, but they gave him space to live his life.

Arnold looked up once he returned his phone to his pocket. The receptionist waved at him and bit on her pen seductively. He smiled at her. She had tried to get his attention since he walked in. Arnold knew he was an attractive guy, and use this to his advantage fully in college. Now that he was in the real world, he didn't do random hookups as much. He soon learned that that can quickly backfire.

The small desk phone began to ring bringing him back to the present. The redheaded girl picked up her phone without taking her eyes from him. "They're ready for you," she cooed. "I hope you get it. I would love to see more of you." She eyed him like a cat in heat as he moved past her towards the conference room door.

"Mr. Shortman," Thomas droned as Arnold walked through the door. Helga's eyes had glazed over and was staring at the floor when Arnold walked in.

"Oh, my," George whispered as Arnold shook the interviewer's hands. He watched as Arnold's eyes landed on Helga. George was disappointed to see the blond devil ogled his boss. _'Damn, he's straight,'_ he thought as he returned his attention to his Ipad.

"Hi everyone," Arnold said ripping his attention away from the very attractive woman in the corner. "I'm Arnold Shortman." Helga's head shot up and stared at the boy, now man, from her childhood. George made a mental note to grill her about this during their after-work debriefings. She visibly shrank into her seat.

"Nice to meet you, young man," Thomas replied. He waved his hand towards Helga. "This is one of our most brilliant chief editors," he started.

"I have to pee," Helga blurted before he could finish. She excused herself and ran out of the room with George in toe.

* * *

She beelined for the closest bathroom. George entered with her. A few women were talking in the mirror when the two entered. They stared at George in shock.

"Get out," he demanded. They gathered their things and exited. George locked the door behind them.

"Who is the chiseled jawline we just ran away from," He sang as he walked towards her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't breath." Helga began pulling at her blazer. Her temperature was steadily rising.

"Calm down HP." He dabbed a wet cloth across her redding face. "Please calm down, I need the tea on Prince Charming. You are absolutely having a fit, girl." He clapped, giddy with excitement.

"Here drink this," He handed her a Fiji water from his stash. She gulped down the contents. It cooled her. She returned to her usual color.

"Arnold," she whispered.

"So who is he? An old boyfriend?"

"No," she answered firmly. "He's, um…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess we're frienemies."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better."

Helga gave George an abbreviated version of her and Arnold's history, careful to leave out the bit about her being madly in love with him for most of her life. She hadn't thought about Arnold in years. The last time she saw him was the summer of their junior year in college. Although she didn't harbor feelings for him like she used to, Arnold got under her skin. She took time and dedication to build her reputation here as a stern and unwavering figure and one look from Arnold would ruin all of that.

"I don't even know why I'm panicking. He probably won't get the job anyway." She resolved.

* * *

"Helga, what happened there? You looked like you'd see a ghost." Thomas asked her upon her reentry to the conference room.

"I'm fine," she smiled weakly. "Did I miss the last interview?"

"Yes, what a great guy!" Thomas doated. Helga knew that look. It was the look everybody had once they met Arnold. She was doomed.

"I think we should go with the last one." Joan, the lead HR coordinator piped up.

"I agree," Jerry, the head of graphic design, said as he piled his papers together. "He really knew his stuff and was an amazing artist. Not to mention, his personality was amazing. I like him."

"Well," Thomas clapped his hands. "Let's go tell him."

"Wait, he's still here?" Helga asked mortified.

"Yeah, I wanted you to meet him. He reminds me of when I met you. Just a great fire under that kid." Helga gulped as Tom led her to the door. George looked at her sympathetically.

"Mr. Shortman," Tom called towards Arnold back. Helga pulled her face together and put up her defenses. She would be damned if she allowed this football headed freak to rattle her. She squared her shoulders and prepared to face him.

Arnold turned at the sound of his name. He noticed the man that interviewed him and the gorgeous woman from before. His vow of decency was quickly becoming a thing of the past. He had to know who she was and what she looked like naked. Not to mention how she sounded when she screamed his name. He flashed his million-dollar smile at her, intent on wooing her. That is until Tom said her name.

"Arnold, I would like to try this again. This is one of our chief editors, I think she's around your age too!" The older man winked at Arnold, which Helga rolled her eyes at. "This is Helga Pataki." She held her hand out and waited for him to take it. He did. The tips of his ears were burning red hot.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "You said her name is what?" he asked Thomas without letting Helga's hand go.

"Helga Pataki," Thomas beamed. "She's amazing!" Arnold dropped her hand as recognition dawned on him. It was her alright. She was ten times hotter, but it was her. He would recognize the scowl from anywhere.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shortman." She said through gritted teeth._ "So she is pretending not to know me. Fine, I'll play along.'_ He thought.

"Likewise," he narrowed his eyes at her. She returned the gesture.

"You know what," Thomas smiled between to two of them. " I have a splendid idea. Helga, dear, you have a team of people under you, so you can clear your schedule this week. I want you to mentor Mr. Shortman here." He smiled triumphantly.

"What," they sang in unison.

"Mr. Langley," Helga pleaded. "I'm an editor, not a graphic designer. I don't know the first thing about what he does."

"Pish posh," he waved his hand dismissively. "You are my shining star and I don't want you to worry about his graphic design stuff. Arnold here is nothing short of a genius when it comes to that. He needs to know how to survive here. You know editing might seem like a docile industry." He turned his attention to Arnold, who was trying very hard to hide the anger under a very strained smile. "But it can get downright vicious around her, son."

"What about all the authors I'm meeting with this week?" Helga tried again to weasel her way out of spending time with Arnold.

"Never mind them. Those wannabes are so desperate to see you, they will wait years if you tell them. A week won't hurt anybody. Anyway, my decision is final. I love being the boss," He pinched her cheek and patted Arnold on the shoulder as he pushed past them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

A/N:

OMG, it has been a long time since I wrote fanfiction. Hey Arnold is one of my favorite childhood memories and I love the characters and their dynamics so much! I begin with a very poorly written fanfic back when I was in high school called Seven Day. Trust me, don't read it lol! Anyway, I wanted to grow the gang up a bit. More than most authors I've read have. I wanted to see what they were like as full adults and how they dealt with the many trails that life has thrown at them. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. I hope to upload more as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think and if you find any grammatical errors!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to the characters associated with the Hey Arnold series

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Keep up, Arnoldo," Helga barked. She walked faster than she needed. Georgie jogged contently beside her as Arnold followed effortlessly behind. His long legs made it easy for him to keep up with her erratic pace.

"Sure," he mumbled. He watched as Helga's light blond hair swished angrily behind her. Satisfaction washed over him that he still got her so worked up. Arnold took pride in knowing that she wasn't as cold as she would lead others to believe.

"So, tall, toned and gorgeous," George said once the elevator door closed behind the trio. "What brings you to Yonder?" George looked at Arnold expectantly. Helga rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Um, it's Arnold." He corrected. "And, I've always wanted to follow my passion. I love creating a world for people to lose themselves in and Yonder is the biggest and greatest publishing house on this side of the country, so why not start here." He shrugged.

"You don't say," George yawned, bored with Arnold's answer. He really wanted more information on how this tall drink of water knew his boss and why he was making her so nervous.

"That's all wonderful and everything, but what I really want to know is," the elevator dinged just in time. Helga pulled George out by the elbow. She moved a bit faster to get distance between them and Arnold.

"What the hell are you doing?" she seethed.

"I was just trying to see what has your $100 panties in a bunch, Sweetie." He smiled mischievously back at Arnold.

"Nothing! Stop asking him questions. After this week, neither of us will need to see or deal with that goody-two-shoes."

"I don't know HP, he looks pretty naughty to me." George sat gingerly in at his desk as Arnold strolled past him into Helga's office.

Arnold whistled loudly once he was behind the office door. "Wow, Pataki, these are some nice digs." He spun on his heels to take in the whole room. Arnold absently walked around her office, lightly touching things as he passed them. Finally, he plopped down on her white leather couch facing her desk. Helga watched him with clear annoyance etched on her face.

"So, mentor," he mocked. "Show me the ropes." He threw his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on her coffee table.

"Get your feet off my furniture." Helga hissed. She stomped towards him and pushed his feet off.

Arnold silently put his hands up defensively. He eyed her as she walked towards the large windows. Despite himself, he liked what he saw and worked very hard to keep the desire from his face.

"So, since I'm in charge of you,"

"You're not in charge of me." He corrected.

"You know what I mean."

"No, we need to be clear here." Arnold knew that Helga would use this opportunity to try to yield some type of sick power over him. He needed her to understand that she had none and the only reason he agreed to this is that he wanted to keep his new job.

"Neither one of us wants to be here. So let's just do what we need to do so we can go back to pretending the other doesn't exist." Arnold stated matter of factly.

"Fine," Helga held out her hand for him to shake. He stared at it before taking it. He didn't expect her to agree so easily.

"Well, I guess I'll have Georgie draft up an itinerary for the next week. Since you don't have a company email yet, I'll need contact information." Before Arnold could open his mouth to speak, George's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Already got it, HP. I just found pretty boy's info on Linkedin." Helga rolled her eyes again. '_Georgie probably heard our entire conversation' _She thought.

"Great, send it to me," she returned to her desk and waited for the email notification of pop up on her computer screen. Arnold returned to his perch on her couch. "And Georgie, stop eavesdropping or your fired." She threatened.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. George knew she would never fire him, but he was starting to understand that this might be a sore spot for her. '_Gotta make my investigation a bit more discreet,' _he thought. His fingers moved lightning fast across his keyboard as he sent Helga Arnold's contact information and simultaneously dug into their past.

"Let's see if what I can dig up on these two. Threaten me. I know tea when I see it."

* * *

Helga's eyes danced across her screen as she finished the last few things on her to-do list for that day. Arnold had departed a few hours ago to find his manager. She was happy to see him leave. In that time, George drafted a plan for them that week that would minimize the amount of work she would need to neglect in order to fulfill her boss' wishes.

"There," she mumbled. Gathering her belongings, she shut down her computer and walked towards the door. Before she could reach the handle, her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. Phoebe was waving frantically at her and smiling when she finally dug it out.

"Hi, Pheebs!" Helga chirped, genuinely happy to see her friend.

"Helga, how are you! I miss you so much." Phoebe poked out her bottom lip in mock despair.

"I'm great," Helga pushed an earbud in her ear as she walked past Georgie's empty desk. Most of the office was quiet and dark. She was usually the last one to leave her floor. The sky was a mixture of yellow, orange and pink as the early fall evening began to settle in.

"I've just been super busy with work." She confessed. She hit the button for the elevator and stepped back to watch the LED numbers count down.

"I know. You're such a workaholic. Well, I have some news." Phoebe clapped her hands in excitement. Helga looked down at her phone inquisitively.

"Oh,"

"I'm coming home." The girls locked eyes for what seemed like hours. Then all you heard was an eardrum-shattering scream from them. Helga jumped in circles as Phoebe mimicked her behavior. Helga hadn't seen her best friend in two years since she moved to Los Angeles to finish her Ph.D.

Helga was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't hear the elevator ding or the doors open. A very amused Arnold stood with his hand on one of the doors so it wouldn't close. He watched her jump and squeal like a teenage girl for a few seconds.

"Oh my god, Phoebe that's amazing!" She finally said once all the screaming was out of her system.

"Phoebe?" he chimed in. Helga nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. She dropped her phone at the fright. Her earbud tumbled to the ground as well.

"Helga, what happened?" Phoebe's voice came from the phone on the carpeted floor.

"Jesus, Football head, you scared the crap out of me." Holding her chest in surprise as she bent down to pick up her fallen technology and entered the elevator. Arnold stepped out of her way as she did so.

"Football head? Arnold's there?" Before Helga could answer, Arnold took the phone from her and gave Phoebe a wide smile.

"Hey, Phoebe! I've missed you." He waved at her before Helga snatched her phone back and pushed him hard in the chest.

"Don't touch my stuff," she barked. Irritation was plastered across her face. Phoebe laughed at her friend.

"Some things never change," she mumbled. "What are you doing there Arnold?" She asked.

"I just got a job here today actually," Arnold replied as he pushed Helga playfully.

"Stop touching me," she yelled. She then turned her attention to Phoebe. "And stop asking him questions. No one cares why he's here. Lord knows I've been asking why he cursed us with this idiot for years."

"Hey," he protested. Phoebe giggled again at her two friends. They could go on like this for hours if you let them.

"Phoebe, please ignore him. I want to hear about you coming home." She smiled at her friend as the elevator door opened to the marbled lobby.

"Coming home?" Arnold interjected again taking Helga's phone.

"For Pete's sake." She huffed as he walked out of the elevator holding her phone. She has no choice but to follow him.

"You're coming home? Does Gerald know?" he asked using his long legs to get a few feet in front of Helga so she couldn't grab the phone.

"No," she shook her head in response. "Don't tell him, Arnold. I want to surprise him. I miss him so much. So you need to find somewhere to go on Friday!" She winked.

"Roger," He winked back just as Helga caught up to him and took back the phone.

"Friday! You'll be here on Friday. Do you have somewhere to stay? After your reunion," she used air quotes when she said 'reunion'. "with Geraldo?"

"No, my parents wanted me to come home, but the thought of sleeping in my twin-sized bed with posters of boy bands on the wall is not too appealing." Phoebe cringed at the thought.

"You can stay with me. I have plenty of room." Arnold held the door open for her as she approached the main entrance to the building. She waved goodbye to the security guard before exiting.

"You're welcome," Arnold yelled after her when walked past him. "Women these days." Helga stuck up her middle finger at him and turned to walk towards the parking garage.

"You wish," He chimed. "Bye Phoebe," Arnold yelled as he turned the other direction.

"Listen, let's chit chat a little later on the details. I love you, best friend." Phoebe waved as Helga pressed the red x on her phone.

Helga pulled her collar closed to her body. The fall weather had arrived earlier than expected. Orange and yellow leaves blew through the air as she neared the parking structure. Her feet were killing her, but luckily, people with her job title got to park on the first floor, so she didn't have a long walk.

Once she reached her car, she quickly entered it. As she was pulling out of the garage, her phone began to ring again.

"Hey beautiful," a raspy baritone filled the car.

"Hey you," Helga smiled at the sound of his voice. Helga has been dating Jason for 2 months and things were going great for them.

"You're just now leaving the office, aren't you?" he scolded.

"Yeah," she confessed.

"Well, I hope you have enough energy for me tonight."

"I wish I did, Jason, but I had a ton of work pushed to the take-home pile today." She answered apologetically.

"Aww, come on," he whined. " I have this awesome Thia place on 45th that you would love. You gotta eat, Helga."

"I know, but maybe another day. I'm really behind and I probably will be all this week."

"Why," Helga could hear the annoyance his voice that he tried to mask.

"Tom gave me a," she thought about how to describe her situation with Arnold without revealing too much. "Special assignment this week that is going to be taking up much of my time. To top that off, Phoebe is coming home and I have to prepare the guest room for her!" Helga felt her smile grow bigger at the thought of her best friend coming back to Hillwood.

"That's a bummer, the work thing. Not Phoebe. That's great. I hope I get to meet her. I haven't met any of your friends yet. I'm starting to feel like a booty call at this point Helga."

"No, don't feel that way, Jason. I'm just busy and I don't have much time to socialize with my own friends let alone introduce them to people."

"Can you start to make some time? I like you, Helga, like a lot, but I need to see you. I want to spend time with you. You're sexy, brilliant, amazing in bed, and a strong independent woman that doesn't need a man, but this man wants you. Please, let me get to know you more. See where this thing goes." Helga was blushing furiously and was happy she was alone.

"Ok, Jason. I like you too and want to make time for us to be together. Tomorrow, I have a late lunch around 2, can we meet up and have a mini lunch date? Just the two of us. Will that work?"

"Yes!" She giggled at his enthusiasm. "I will be counting the minutes, beautiful."

"Ok, Jason, I will see you then."

"2 o'clock, Helga, just us. No George!" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Yes, no George. I'll figure out a way to give him the slip."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

* * *

"Woah, so Helga G. Pataki, unibrow, she works there?" Gerald was in disbelief.

"Yes, man. She was walking around like she owned the place. Has her own office too. It took everything in me not to storm out of there once I recognized her." Arnold tossed a grape in his mouth.

"Yeah right. You've had a hard-on for this job for years. No way you let Pataki get in the way of that."

"Whatever, all I know is if she tries anything, I'm going to let her have it. I'm so pissed that guy is making her mentor me. I don't need a mentor. She knows nothing about my job. This is so stupid."

"Yeah, I agree, but he's the boss. What he says goes. So play nice with ole Helga for the next few days, then she's out of your hair." Gerald stretched dramatically, signaling to Arnold that he was over this conversation.

"So, have you talked to Phoebe?" Arnold asked deciding to play devil's advocate. She said not to tell him, but that didn't mean he couldn't drop hints. Arnold was terrible at keeping secrets anyway. A remnant of his old, pure of heart, self. Lying was pretty hard for him still as well.

"Awww, why you ask me that?" Gerald threw his arm up exasperated. "I'm so tired of jacking off."

"Eww," Arnold laughed.

"You asked." Gerald shrugged. "I'm serious. I mean, don't get me wrong, I miss her. Like talking to her and pretending to listen to her talk. I miss all that, but, man, if she was here. I would tear that ass up!" He bit down on his lip with a faraway look on his face. Gerald and Phoebe had been on a long-distance relationship for the past two years. He went to visit her every other month, but the time apart was tough on them.

The two started dating their sophomore year of high school and were inseparable ever since. The only reason Gerald didn't follow her to L.A was that Timberly and Jamie-O convinced him that they needed time apart to make sure they were actually meant to be together. As soon as Phoebe left, the word got out and every girl he knew tried and failed to woo him. Gerald only had eyes for Phoebe.

"Please don't get a stiffy thinking about it," Arnold laughed. "We're friends and all, but I don't need to know you like that."

"Now I need a distraction. Wanna play the game?" Gerald asked pushing the controller towards him.

"No, I probably should turn in. Helga wants me there early like 7:30 am to go over the itinerary for the day." He walked towards his bedroom as Gerald made a 'whip' sound.

"Shut up," Arnold yelled back, slamming his door behind him.

* * *

Once Gerald was sure Arnold was out of earshot, he picked up his phone and called Phoebe. He waited somewhat impatiently for her to answer.

"Hello," he meek voice answered. Gerald smiled upon hearing her voice.

"Hello, love of my life," He rested his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he started to play his Xbox.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Playing the game and thinking about you." His voice was husky.

"Oh really, what exactly are you thinking about me?" she giggled.

"I'm thinking about those sexy ass legs wrapped around my head." He licked his lips as a mental image popped into his mind.

"Tell me more," she whispered.

"I'm visualizing you screaming my name as I hold your hips in place so you can't run away."

"Uh-huh," she answered a bit distracted. Gerald noticed immediately.

"Phoebe?"

"That sounds amazing, baby," she answered without listening to him.

"Phoebe, are you listening to me?" he asked irritation dripping from his words.

"Huh, yeah. I'm listening. You're horny."

"Bye,"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm just," she paused. "Busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Nothing,"

"So why are you not listening to me tell you about what I want to do to you, girl?"

"I. um, I have to go." she hung up the phone. Gerald looked at his phone in confusion.

"What the fuck," he whispered while calling her back. Her recorded message played after on ring. "Did she send me to the voicemail?" Gerald felt anger bubble up inside him. "Oh hell naw."

He opened his text messaging app and began to release his anger in a text message to Phoebe that he would regret later. He pressed send without checking for spelling errors. He tossed his phone on the couch.

* * *

Helga has just finished her nightly yoga routine and was heading to her warm bed when she heard her phone vibrating on the counter. Reluctantly, she turned around to answer it.

"This better be good," she barked without looking at the caller ID.

"Helga, I'm in trouble."

"Phoebe? Why? What happened?"

"Gerald is mad at me."

"What? Why?" Helga fell down onto her couch. She sensed that this conversation wouldn't be a quick one.

"Well, he called me a few minutes ago and was talking about something, but I was packing. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. He noticed. So, he started asking me what I was doing and I just panicked. I hung up on him and sent him to voicemail." She rattled.

"Pheebs, that doesn't mean he's mad at you. Your phone could have died. Did it ring when he called you back?"

"Yes, once."

"Oh, Phoebe. Well did he text you?"

"Yes, he's pissed, Helga."

"Ok don't panic."

"I wanted to surprise him. Now he hates me." Phoebe started to cry hysterically. Helga knew how much she loved Gerald and hated that she was feeling this way. '_Stupid Geraldo, she was just trying to do something nice for you. I should drive over there and punch his lights out' _she thought angrily.

"Calm down. I'll call Arnold and have him talk Gerald down. Everything will be fine." She promised.

She hung up from Phoebe and pulled up the email from Georgie with Arnold's contact information. She dialed his number and waited. After the fourth ring, he answered.

"Yeah?" he answered sounding confused.

"Wake up, peas for brains, I need you to do something."

"Goodbye," Arnold hung up the phone.

"Stupid, football headed freak!" Helga hissed as she redialed his number. He didn't answer. So she called him 10 more times, in a row.

"What the hell do you want, Helga?!" He screamed into the phone.

"Don't yell at me," she screamed back.

"I'm trying to sleep here."

"Well, I don't care. Wake up and go talk to your idiot friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gerald, he's freaking out on Phoebe," Helga told Arnold what happened as he listened reluctantly.

"Ugh," he groaned. "I just fell asleep."

"Arnold get off your ass!" She ordered.

"Fine!" He threw the blanket off his body aggressively.

"Thanks, Arnoldo," she said sweetly.

"Whatever," he hung up the phone again and headed towards his door.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the rights to the characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Gerald." Arnold yawned.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Gerald didn't bother turning to look at him when he spoke.

"I was asleep," he replied as he sat next to Gerald. He looked at him as he sat down.

"So why are you out here now? I thought you had a busy day." he spat angrily.

"What's your problem?" Arnold inquired. Gerald didn't answer right away. He needed to pretend like he was fine a while longer before confessing what he was upset about. Arnold knew to give him time.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes. Arnold began playing the game with Gerald as he waited him out.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Gerald yelled suddenly. Arnold was expecting this outburst so he wasn't surprised when his voice ripped through the silence.

"Who," he asked calmly.

"Phoebe. I call her, you know, and she doesn't even have the decency to listen to me." Gerald had put the controller down and was facing Arnold now. His hands moved frantically around as he spoke.

"Then, she has the audacity to hang up on me. What the fuck, man!" Arnold waited to ensure that Gerald is finished ranting before he spoke. Cutting him off too early would start the waiting game all over and Arnold wanted to go back to sleep.

"The fucking cherry on top? This girl sends me to the voicemail. Me!" he pats his chest dramatically. "Does she not understand that I have honey's lined up waiting on her to slip up?"

"Yeah, man that's tough." Arnold finally said when he knew the story was over. "I mean it's not cool that she hung up on you, but don't you think you're overreacting, Gerald?" Arnold rubbed his eyes.

"What? Fuck no! I do not overreact!" he blurted, disgusted that Arnold would even suggest such a thing.

"Oh yeah? You told me that you would take a dump on my bed this morning because I was in the bathroom too long. Last week, you tried to fight Jamie-O for eating your last Oreo-"

"You don't eat the last of somebody's stuff," Gerald interjected. "He deserved a chop in the throat!"

"Ok, how about when you wrote a letter to Starbucks corporate and sent that partition around to boycott them because they ran out of nutmeg for your latte? Or the time you followed that lady home when she cut you off on the freeway and almost got arrested for stalking her. I think she filed a restraining order, too. Oh yeah, I forgot about that time you-"

Gerald huffed and threw a pillow at Arnold. "You've made your point, man." he reluctantly admitted. "You might be right that I could have overreacted."

"Might be right," Arnold lifted an eyebrow at Gerald's denial. "I have twenty-one years worth of proof that says you definitely overreacted. Call Phoebe and apologize for whatever irrational bullshit you did." Gerald hung his head in defeat and shame.

"Ok, ok. You're right. As usual. You know it's kind of annoying."

"I get that a lot." He stood up and returned the controller to the charging station. "I'm going back to sleep. Makeup with Phoebe tonight and stop being an asshole." He closed his door before Gerald could respond.

* * *

Helga's foot tapped impatiently on the marble-tiled floor of the publishing house lobby. She looked down at her phone for the third time in 2 minutes. Arnold was late.

"Typical," she whispered. They had agreed to meet in the lobby at 7:00 am before the morning rush of employees droned in. Helga really made this decision so that she could get her responsibilities with Arnold out of the way early. Also, it minimized the number of people that saw them together. She wanted her life to get back to normal as soon as possible.

"Finally," she huffed as a blur of blond hair whizzed by the floor to ceiling glass walls.

"Sorry," he wheezed breathlessly. He doubled over, placing his hands on his knees to help get more air to his lungs.

"What part of 7:00 am do you not get?" She had zero sympathy for whatever reason he was late. She didn't get to where she is now by accepting excuses and she knew one was coming.

"Shut," he gulped in a big breath. "Up." He placed his hand on his hips as he stood up and paced in a small circle around them.

"You are pathetic." Helga pushed past him towards the elevators. After a few seconds, Arnold followed.

"I was running behind because," Arnold started, but he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Save it," Helga thrust her manicured hand in his face. "I don't care. The first thing you need to learn, there are no excuses for blowing off your responsibilities. You want to keep this job, then start taking it seriously." Helga walked into the elevator upon finishing her lecture. Arnold did not move right away.

"Get on the fucking elevator." She hissed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Fuck this," Arnold said spinning on his heels. Helga watched in disbelief as his large frame got closer to the exit.

'_He can't leave! I've never let Tom down before.'_ She thought. Before her brain let her in on it, her legs were moving toward him and her hand was grabbing his arm. Arnold pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Arnoldo, stop being a baby," she said to his retreating back. "Don't be a pussy and quit on your first day." Arnold suddenly stopped. She nearly collided with him.

"This is why!" His fists were balled at his sides and his face was completely red. His voice rang across the lobby. A few on longer turned to see what the commotion was. Helga frantically shushed him.

"Don't fucking shush me," he yelled. She didn't think it possible, but his face got so red, she thought he'd stopped breathing.

"Calm down, football-" she began.

"Stop calling me that!" Arnold was now screaming and a small crowd of early risers had gathered around them. "Do we look fucking ten years old? My name is Arnold, you, you, ugh." he tossed his hands angrily and turned to walk out of the building.

He stormed away mumbling to himself as he did. He vaguely heard Helga's voice calling him. He kept walking.

"Arnold," she screamed as she struggled to keep up with him in her 6-inch heels.

"Leave me alone," he yelled back.

"For Pete's sake," she whispered. Stopping to lean against a nearby wall she pulled her shoes off her feet and ran after him.

"Arnold, stop." she ran in front of him, cutting him off.

"Move," he warned.

"No," she crossed her arms across her chest. One heel in each hand.

"Move, or I'll move you." He took a threatening step towards her. She didn't budge.

"Try to," she challenged. Arnold tried to place his hands under her arms to lift her, but Helga swatted his hands away.

"Don't even think about it." she scolded as she pointed a finger at him.

"Move, Helga," he said through gritted teeth and closed eyes.

"Go back inside," she rebutted. Without warning, he lifted her by her legs into the air.

"Put me down" she screamed. She hit him on the back until he complied. He placed her on the ground behind him and turned to walk away. Before he could, Helga again ran to block his retreat.

"Oh my god, Helga. Get away from me."

"No,"

"Why is this so important to you? I thought you hated me. I thought this is what you wanted. For us to pretend the other doesn't exist. Just let me leave."

"For the record, those were your words, not mine. I might not be fond of you, like at all, but I take pride in my work and right now you are a part of that. So, as long as your dumb ass is a reflection of me, I'm on you like stank to shit, bucko."

"Jeez, you are so infuriating. All you care about is your damn self. This is why I'm leaving. I can find a job somewhere else. Anywhere your not. You never will change will you?" His anger was replaced with something else. Helga didn't get a chance to identify it because it was gone as quickly as it came.

"As long as I've known you, you have been a pain in my fucking side. When I thought you were capable of decency, you made a quick job of proving me wrong. All I wish is that I didn't waste my time.." He trailed off his tirade.

"Arnold," Helga whispered. She sensed the complex emotions fuming from him. Hell, she felt them herself. Her cold indifference shifted slightly.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm done. You are just too much." Arnold pushed her to the side and began to walk.

"I don't hate you," she said without turning. Arnold stopped despite himself. "I might act like it, but I don't hate you." she turned to look at him. "You irritate me and just make my flesh crawl with how wholesome and nice you can be, but I don't hate you." He folded his arms, vexed, but he stayed put.

"I am sorry for making this about me. I am sorry for being a bitch about you being late, but the truth is, we both are relying on this," she motioned between them. "Working out. Phoebe called me back last night after you spoke to Gerald and she told me how important this job is to you. She told me that you've been trying to get this interview for over a year. As much as this pains me to say, you deserve to be here." A shiver of mild disgust crept up her spine as he smirked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, raising his hand to his ear. "Did you say you're sorry, twice." he held up two fingers.

"Really? That's all you heard?" Now it was her turn to walk away from him. Arnold began trailing her.

"I stopped listening after those fated words. Helga Pataki, apologizes to me, Arnold Shortman. GO figure! I'm posting this on Twitter."

"You better not. Fake news!"

"You'd better put those fancy torture devices back on before your coworkers think you're even more of a nut job." Helga looked down at her feet. She had forgotten she took them off.

"What do you mean even more?" She quizzed as she ran behind him towards the entrance.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by without further incident. Helga gave Arnold the grand tour of the building. She made sure to introduce him to Karen in HR.

"Weird how every HR department has a Karen." He whispered upon leaving human resources. Helga rolled her eyes as she continued his tour.

Finally, she stopped at the door that led to the graphic design department.

"This is where I leave you, football.." she started but stopped when she remembered his outburst from this morning. "Arnold." she corrected herself.

Arnold smirked in response and waved as he walked through the door.

"HP," George sang as he heard her approaching his desk. "I've missed you dearly. A little birdy told me that you and lover boy had some issues this morning. Do tell." He rested his head in his palms and watched her get closer to him expectantly.

"Don't even, Georgie. Bring me ibuprofen and a bottle of tequila."

"I'm fresh out of tequila, but one ibuprofen coming up."

Helga entered her office and kicked off her shoes once more. She threw herself across her couch, placing an arm over her eyes to block out the sun she normally loved.

"This is going to be the longest week of my life," she whispered. Just as her aching feet began to stop throbbing, her cell phone dinged.

"Why me" she groaned.

_2 pm!_

"Shit, I forgot about Jason,"

_I will be there _

She looked at the time on her phone before jumping up from the couch.

"Alright, it's 10:30, that should be enough time to get some work down before I have to meet Jason." She collected her shoes and repositioned herself behind her desk. "Georgie, no calls from anyone, but Tom today. I mean it," she warned.

"Got it, Ms. Pataki." He called back over the intercom.

Three hours later, Helga was engrossed in a vicious email to one of their distribution centers when Georgie's voice broke her concentration.

"What did I say,"

"You said no interruptions unless it's Tom."

"So why am I talking to you?" Her hands moved fervently over the keyboard.

"Because Mr. Langley is waiting to see you." She stopped.

"What," Instead of hearing George reply, the door flew open and Thomas Langley waltzed inside.

"He said I want to see you, Helga." he laughed.

"Mr. Langley." she frantically tried to straighten the mess of her desk, in vain. " I wasn't expecting you." a nervous chuckle spilled from her.

"I can see that. Now," he clapped his hands dramatically. "I have a client I want you to meet. This could be huge for us, Helga. Random House and Penguin Press have been trying to sign this guy for months. He only agreed to meet with us! Isn't that great?" he mused.

"Yes, that's amazing! When is the meeting?"

"Today, at 1:30." Helga inwardly groaned.

"How long do you think it will last?"

"What?" Tom was confused by her question. "You know these things are fickle. Those creative types can go on for hours. Anyway, I hope you don't have any plans, I'm expecting you to land this one, Pataki." Helga knew that his hope was more of an order. Jason would be pissed, but what could she do? Tom needed her and her job was too important to just blow it off.

'_One missed lunch won't hurt'_ she rationalized. She plastered a huge smile and took Tom's hand.

"I won't let you down." Tom smiled tightly.

"Now, I want you to bring that new graphic design hire with you. This guy is huge on those online writing communities and he always commissions his artwork for his books by these really good artists. Not like those hack jobs that just google search and paste copyrighted material." Tom started to walk towards the door. Helga felt like she swallowed a rock.

"Won't it be better if I get a feel for this guy first?" Helga asked a little too desperately. Tom arched an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you're still my favorite, tiger." He opened the door to leave, but turn to face her. "Make sure the new guy is there, or else." He joked as he turned with an obnoxious laugh.

"Can't seem to escape that dreamboat, huh?" George whispered as he pulled Helga's door closed and winked at her.

"Criminy," she whispered as she began to write and apology text to Jason.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm taking my time with this one and letting things happen organically. It might feel like the story is moving slowly, but it is intentional. The gang is so much older and have such complex emotions know that I want to honor that. Please be patient! Anyway, please comment and review. Let me know if you like it or hate it. Tell me if you have any suggestions or requests. Also, let me know if you find grammatical mistakes. Have a great day!

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the rights to any character associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The light from his computer screen stared back in Arnold's face as he tapped his pencil on his desk. He now understood why they basically hired him on the spot. The list of work he needed to complete was outrageous. He scrolled and scrolled and it never seemed to end. He sighed in slight irritation. Part of him was excited for the challenge of pushing out so many designs, but the perfectionist in him knew this was going to be hell on his anxiety.

"Well, let's get started." he huffed. He longed for his carefree days when little to nothing got him down. He grew up basically an orphan and was bullied but he was still relentlessly optimistic and carefree. Those days were long gone. Adult life was slowly sucking the joy from him and he hated it.

The last few months were particularly trying for him. Gertie, his grandmother, had died last year right after Christmas and grandpa wasn't dealing with it well. Arnold put his life on hold for him. Anything grandpa needed, Arnold was there. Miles, Arnold's dad, would scold him and encourage him to be a reckless young adult. He remembered a particular conversation they had a few months back on the subject.

"Go find some girl to fall in love with," Miles patted Arnold's back.

"Nice girls don't exist, dad. Most of the girls I meet are vultures." He huffed.

"That has everything to do with the type of girl you go after, son. Women are like wine. If you drink cheap wine, chances are you're going to get one hell of a hangover. It will taste good going down and you'll have a great time drinking it, but the aftermath will be a bitch. A good woman, though, is like an aged bottle of chardonnay. You have to give it time to mature and build its flavor. It might be a lot more expensive, but once you get a taste of it, divine." He pinched his fingers together and placed them to his mouth, making a loud kissing sound as he pulled them away. Arnold smirked at his dramatic father.

"Good thing I like Corona's then," he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead mockingly.

"Yeah, laugh at me now, young man, but you will find out what I mean soon enough. Anyway, you should really get out of here. I've got grandpa covered. He is my father after all." Miles sent a hard look at his son, telling him that this wasn't a request.

"I know, Dad, but grandpa was there for me when you guys couldn't be. I just don't want to abandon him at a time like this."

"Listen, short man," Miles started using grandpa's favor term of endearment for Arnold shortly after returning from Saint Larenzo. "I know that your heart is in the right place and you want to do what's best for grandpa. However, do you think he wants to watch his only grandson waste his life away looking after him?" Arnold shook his head and opened his mouth to protest, but Miles held up a hand to silence him.

"Dad is my responsibility. As much as you feel you owe him, I owe him more. You were my son, my job to take care of and I dumped you on my parents."

"Dad-" Arnold pleaded.

"No, Arnold. I didn't get stranded on purpose, but I left my infant son with my elderly parents to go run after some misplaced sense of adventure. My place was here with you and now it's here with my father. It's my job to care for him now that Mom is gone. You go live your life. This is not up for discussion. Do you understand?" He pointed his finger at Arnold and waited for his reply. Arnold reluctantly nodded his head.

"Shortman," barked Jerry, Arnold's new supervisor. He was so lost in thought, he didn't see the man standing at his desk.

"Sorry, Jerry. I was thinking about something. What can I do for you?" A warm smile stretch across his face.

"Have you had a chance to look through all those projects I sent you this morning?" A twinge of impatience laced his words. Arnold pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, I have. I actually put them in an Excel sheet outlining the due dates and genres of each. Also, I highlighted the ones that are overdue in red so we know to start on those first." He swiveled his laptop around to display his work. The corners of Jerry's mouth twitched upon seeing it.

"Great," he said. He was pleased, but his tone didn't suggest it. Arnold smiled inwardly.

"How soon can you get started on these that you have highlighted red?" He turned Arnold's laptop back towards him and waited for his reply.

"I can get started right away," He chirped. Jerry clapped his hands triumphantly and pointed towards Arnold.

"Great, do that. I'll leave you to it, Arnie." Arnold cringed at the nickname. He hated it, but he wasn't going to correct him.

Jerry turned to walk away from Arnold, but spun on his heels and tapped his head with the butt of his hand.

"I forgot," He replied. "Langley requested that you accompany one of the editorials nerds to this potential client meeting today."

"Why?" Arnold was confused as to why a graphic designer would need to help sign a client.

"Beats me," he shrugged. "Apparently, this guy is a big deal. The meeting is at 1:30. That should be enough time for you to draft a concept for the first 2 on your red list."

"Yeah," Arnold was annoyed. He hated to be rushed when he worked, but he couldn't complain too much, he knew this was going to be a busy few weeks for him. "Um, do you know which editorial nerd I'm supposed to go with." He hoped he didn't say Helga.

"Oh, you're going to love this," Jerry smiled for the first time since starting their conversation. "It's that Pataki girl. She a fucking knock out," he leaned in closer to Arnold and dropped his voice. "I would get cozy with that one if I were you. She's Langley's pet and if you were able to get her to sleep with you, things would be very simple for you around here." He winked. Arnold wasn't so much disgusted with the thought of sleeping with Helga, but the fact that this guy was suggesting he whore himself out or use Helga in that way.

'_What a pig,' _Arnold mused. He plastered an uncomfortable smile and nodded slowly.

"Just be careful. You don't wanna get Me Too-ed." The disgusting man turned and left a stunned Arnold in his wake.

* * *

Arnold was so caught up in his work and grossed out by Jerry that he didn't even get a chance to be irritated with being forced to spend even more time with Helga. His phone began to buzz loudly on his desk, threatening to fall off. The violent buzzing caused a few of the people around him to shoot him irritated stares.

"Sorry," he mouthed after picking up his phone. It was 1:15. "Shit." He saved his work and shut his laptop.

"Laura," he called to the curly-headed redhead that sat in the desk to the right of him. She smiled warmly at the sound of her name. Arnold noticed her cheeks blush too. Laura was eager to introduce herself once Helga dropped him off this morning.

"I just shared the drafts for the top three artworks with you on the drive. Can you review them for me? I should be back later to finish them up. It would be really helpful to have another set of eyes on them."

"Of course," she beamed at him. "Anything for you." An intense look flashed in her eyes before it was gone again. Arnold quirked an eyebrow at her remark.

"Um, I mean, sure things new coworker." Clear embarrassment covered her pale features.

"Yeah, thanks" Arnold ended the conversation before it could get any more awkward.

* * *

"Ms. Pataki," George's voice lulled over the intercom. Helga thought her eyes would fall out of her face if she rolled them again.

"I swear, Georgie, I just posted your position to Indeed!" She hissed in irritation.

"I'm irreplaceable, honey." He replied unphased. "Anyway, Mr. Not so Shortman is here for your lunch meeting."

"Ugh, is it time for that already?"

"See what would you do without me? I'm sending him in. You kids play nice." Somethings she didn't know who was the boss.

Helga watched as Arnold walked through her door. He didn't look thrilled.

'_Well, Bucko, that makes two of us.' _She thought as she pushed away from her desk.

"You know it's 1:20 right. I thought these things started at 1:30?" Arnold was clearly irritated.

"Thanks captain obvious. The meeting's been pushed back to 2. So stop bitching." Arnold's mouth pulled into a tight line.

"This is going to be the longest week of my life." He complained.

"I'm not happy about this either. Now, this guy's name is Bucky something. I'm not sure, but Tom was clear that we have to land this guy. Why I need a wingman, I'm not sure, but here we are." Finally prepared to brave the cool fall air, Helga walked out of her door.

"Wait, is his name James Buckington?" Arnold blurted darting behind her.

"Yeah, that's it. Heard of him?"

"Have I heard of him?! This guy is a legend! He is an author and artist. James writes these epic adventure comics and does all his own artwork. I can't believe you've never heard of him." Arnold gushed.

"Wow, Arnoldo, stop fanboying."

"I can't help it! James is an inspiration!"

"How long have you two been sleeping together?"

"Shut up. Now I see why they wanted me to come with you. At least I get to meet an idol. I guess this is not a total waste." Helga looked at him in fake hurt.

"My company should be enough for you."

"Your company is like spending time with a rabid dog."

"Hurtful," Helga placed a hand on her chest in pretend shock. Arnold smiled despite himself.

* * *

The two young people sat at a corner table of a fancy Italian restaurant. Arnold skimmed the menu as Helga kept looking at her phone. She had picked it up about ten times in the last minute.

"Expecting a call," she looked up as if she got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"No," she blurted. He didn't believe her but didn't want to pry either.

"Where is this guy?" Helga asked. They had arrived 25 minutes ago and James Buckington was a no show. She looked around Arnold's wide shoulders towards the door expectantly. She wasn't sure who to look for since she didn't know what he looked like.

"Be patient." Arnold scolded her. Like a chastised toddler, she dramatically folded her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Would you like to order yet?" A black girl around 19 smiled down at them. This was the third time she asked.

"You know what, why not?!" Arnold shrugged and pointed to something on the menu. "Can I order this?" She leaned over to read what he was pointing to and nodded.

"One _ragù alla napoletana," _she rattled in perfect Italian. She turned and smiled at Helga.

"And for your date?" They both blushed deeply.

"No, we're not…"

"You got the wrong idea... " They bumbled.

"I'm sorry I assumed. You would make a really cute couple, by the way." She whispered to them. Helga blushed even more. Arnold coughed uncomfortably.

"Um, thanks?" Helga picked up her menu and searched to hide her reddened face. She hadn't thought about Arnold romantically for years and one mention of it and she blushing like a schoolgirl.

"I'll have the chicken perm." She thrust the menu at the patient girl.

"'I'll put that right in for you," then she turned and disappeared.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Luckily, Arnold's cell phone dinged giving him something to do. '_Thank god'_ he thought as he read his text message.

"What," he said aloud. Helga looked up at him.

"What, is he not coming?"

"No, not that. My grandpa is in the hospital. My dad just texted me that they're on the way to the E.R. and that I shouldn't worry." He didn't understand why he was telling her, but it just came out.

"I gotta go," He moved to stand when his phone rang. "Hello," Helga could hear the panic in his voice.

"Is he alright?" he said into the phone as he continued to put on his coat.

"Dad, I have to come." he paused. "Dad!" he paused again. "That's not fair, Dad." His eyebrows knitted together in anger. "Fine," He sat back down in his seat. The flatware and glasses shock from the force.

"Fuck," he whispered after thrusting his phone back in his pocket.

"Do you need to go?" Helga asked in a rare show of kindness.

"No, I want to, but he's using grandpa against me. He put him on the phone and grandpa told me that he's died on purpose if I lost this job over him."

"I'm sorry, Arnold." she truly was sorry. Helga knew how important his grandparents were to him. She thought about all the times she'd spied on him and overheard his grandpa giving him advice or encouraging him. He was a good man and Arnold should be with him.

"I won't tell if you don't." she joked. Arnold looked up in surprise.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, I get it. Your grandpa raised you. I would want to be there if it were me."

"Wow, Helga. That's actually pretty decent of you."

"Don't sound so shocked."

"No, I thought every shred of decency died in that cold heart of your, but I was wrong." a look of irritation crossed her features.

"Don't make me take it back." She threatened. "Now go."

"What about lunch and James?" Arnold asked as he stood from the table.

"If that guy was coming he would have. I think we've been stood up. I will get your food to go. You can pick it up from the office after the hospital." Arnold smiled down at her with a genuine smile. A small piece of her felt a familiar feeling in her chest when he did. She shook her head to get rid of it.

"You are really impressing me today, Pataki. I owe you one. Truce?" His hand hung in the air between them. She thought about it for a second, then took his hand.

"Truce." With that, Arnold turned and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the right to the characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Miles Shortman stared at the analog clock ticking on the wall before him. It's cold uncaring hands just kept moving no matter how much he wanted them to pause or go back. Regardless of how he wished for it, those hands kept ticking. His leg tapped impatiently. The nurses had banned him from their station. A petite woman around his own age looked over her glasses at him. Her look alone glued him to his seat. A heavy sigh of frustration pushed past his lips.

"Try not to worry, honey." His wife's voice was soothing, but it didn't help him feel less anxious.

"I'm trying," he lied. Stella placed a hand on his thigh, quieting the bouncing limb.

"Your dad is a trooper," she said with as much reassurance she could muster.

"I know. I mean he is 96 years old, I should be grateful that I've had him this long. He already outlived the Shortman family curse. He should have died on his 91st birthday, but he's still here." Stella smiled at him. He gave her a weak one in return.

"Aging parents are never easy, but at least you have a chance to say goodbye to your mother and will do the same for Phil. My folks died while we were in a coma in the jungle." Stella tried not to envy her husband but she couldn't help feeling the jealousy every now and then.

"You're right, Stel. I'm being ridiculous."

"No, you're not. I'm just saying, count your blessings, Miles." Just as Miles opened his mouth to reply, a familiar voice grabbed his attention.

"I'm here for Philip Shortman," Arnold said as he pulled his hat from his head. The nurse that was staring down Miles pointed over to where they were sitting, Arnold nodded at her and headed over to his parents.

"Arnold," Miles was disappointed to see his son. '_This boy never listens,' _he thought.

"Dad, I told you I was coming." He kissed his mother before taking the seat beside her.

"I hate that you wasted the trip, grandpa is fine." He hoped.

"It's not a waste to me. I will go wherever he is and whenever he needs me. You should understand that, Dad."

"Now boys," Stella interjected before Miles could reply. "We all love grandpa and we should all be here." Stella looked at Miles as she said the last part. Something told Arnold that this was not the first time they'd talked about this. Arnold loved to see his mother support him. She normally was the pessimist between the three. A very bad pessimist, but when compared to Arnold and Miles, she was downright negative.

"When can we go see him?" Arnold asked. Miles shrugged his shoulders. Stella again patted his leg lovingly.

"We've been waiting since we got here." There was no use in lying to Arnold anymore. He was here now.

"Can you ask for an update?" Miles snorted at Arnold's ignorance.

"You can go wrangle the dragon lady if you want to. I'm not getting yelled at again."

"Looks like you won't have to," Stella pointed just behind the nurses' station. Phil waved at them from a wheelchair as he approached them. The nurse pushing him giggled as Phil said something, probably obscene to her. The brunette gave him a kiss on the cheek before parking him near Miles' chair.

"Ain't she a beaut?" He thrust his thumb behind him at the nurse as she walked away. Arnold and Miles laughed as Stella shook her head.

"I see you're feeling better." She spoke up. The judgment was thick in her voice.

"How could I not with a rack like that." Miles and Arnold giggled like teenage boys at Phil's antics. Stella rolled her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Ok, I give up. Old dog, no new tricks." She mused. Phil leaned closer to the guys waving them nearer.

"I'd learn anything that hot ass is willing to teach me." He winked before the three erupted in laughter.

"Excuse me," the angry nurse scolded.

"Sorry," Arnold wiped a tear from his eye as he pulled his grandpa into a hug. Phil patted his back weakly.

"What happened, grandpa?" All seriousness had returned to his voice.

"These two," Phil pointed towards Miles and Stella. "Overreacted. That's what happened."

"Dad," Miles whined. Phil waved him off.

"Shut it, you." He turned his attention to Arnold again. "I was heading up to the W.C., you know to handle some business." He nudged Arnold with his elbow as he spoke. "Your dad got all bent out of shape because I took a tumble down the stairs. Made a huge fuss over it. I've fallen before, I'll live." His attention was on Miles again.

"Dad, you've never fallen at 96 before." Miles scold him.

"Don't say that out loud. She only thinks I'm 81." He winked at Arnold. Arnold loved how carefree and playful his grandpa was, but he was worried. He could have seriously hurt himself.

"Grandpa, you have to be more careful," Arnold used a soft tone to minimize the effect of telling him what to do. Something Phil did not take lightly.

"Aw, not you too, short man." A mixture of anger and hurt flashed on his old face.

"Dad, you are almost 100 years old and you have to start accepting that. I'm moving your room to the first floor of the boarding house." Miles folded his arms determined to not take no for an answer.

"You will do no such thing."

"Dad,"

"Miles," Phil mocked.

"Come on, Dad. This is for your own good." Miles pleaded.

"This is insane. I'm your father. I tell you what to do."

"Yeah, well now it's my turn to take care of you, Dad, whether you like it or not." Phil folded his arms indignantly. A silence fell over the group as everyone digested the last few minutes.

"Fine," Phil said after a few moments.

* * *

The family waited around the hospital a few more hours before the doctors would release Phil. He'd broken his finger but otherwise was fine. Arnold wheeled his disgruntled grandfather to his dad's Prius. He heard Phil humph as he got closer to the electric car. They retired the old Packard a few years back and Phil was not happy about it.

The first signs of the night were starting to appear. Sporadic stars shine dimly in the distant sky. The Moon hung low over the skyscrapers as if you could touch it if you stood on top of one of the man-made buildings. It was only late September, but the fall wind blew around them anyway. Arnold adjusted Grandpa's coat over his legs as he waited on Miles to open the passenger door.

"Don't fuss over me, Arnold." He swatted his hand away.

"I can't help it, grandpa," he replied truthfully.

"Shouldn't you be wooing some lady friend, young man."

"No," Arnold took a deep breath before continuing. He was tired of his family asking about his love life. He had a great love life, A very healthy one. He slept with girls all the time. "I should be here with you. Besides, you're way more interesting."

Grandpa gave him a worried look. "We did have that conversation about the birds and the bees, right?" Arnold couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Yes,"

"So how is my company more interested than that? You're not having issues getting your soldier to stand at attention cuz grandpa has these pills that will have your little guy saluting all night."

"Grandpa," Arnold yelled disgusted. Phil chuckled and shrugged as Miles grabbed him by the arm and helped him into the car. Arnold moved to help, but Miles stopped him with a stare.

"I'll meet you guys at the boarding house,"

"You will do no such thing," Miles placed a defiant hand on the top of the car. Arnold couldn't believe he was doing this again.

"I wasn't asking permission." Arnold took his keys out and began moving toward his car. Miles grabbed his shoulder.

"Arnold, Grandpa is fine. There is no reason for you to waste your time worrying about things you have no control over." He looked at his son sympathetically.

"I'm not wasting time-"

"Arnold, stop!" Arnold jumped at Miles' voice. "You're not welcomed at the boarding house. I don't want you there. I don't want you there reminding me how I forced you to be mature when you weren't ready. I don't want you reminding me how much of a lousy father and son I am. Why should you feel like you need to take care of him and I'm right here? Because I left you. I Left you. I left him." A single tear rolled down his face. "I love you son, but I want you to cherish your time and go find love to start a family and cherish them. Don't throw it away like I did."

Mile pulled Arnold into a hug. He held him longer than he needed to. Arnold let him. Miles kissed his son's temple and walked back to his car. Arnold didn't follow.

* * *

Helga was furious. She'd read the email five times to make sure she hadn't misunderstood.

"That asshole," she fumed. Her eyes scanned the email one more time. "I sat in that damn restaurant for two hours!"

_I'm sorry to inform you that the meeting with Mr. Buckington has been postponed to next Tuesday at 2 pm. _

_Thx, _

_T.L._

She read the email again and again and her anger kept growing. The timestamp was ten minutes ago. Helga had returned to the office an hour ago around 5:30. She started to return some emails she couldn't write from her phone when she got one to her priority inbox from Tom.

"Georgie," She screamed foregoing the intercom. The slight man bobbed into the office adjusting his ridiculously thin tie. "He didn't say anything to you before this fucking email?"

"Not one word," George sat on the office couch as Helga let out a roar of frustration.

"Two hours, I sat there for two hours and he didn't even bother to tell me this guy wasn't coming. First, he wastes my time with this Arnold thing, now this. Am I being paranoid, Georgie, or is Thomas fucking with me?" Helga sat next to him as she ranted.

"I'm not sure about that, maybe he's an ass to everyone. Maybe all that special treatment is in your head." He patted her shoulder in mock empathy.

"Shut up," Helga threw herself back on her couch.

"At least you got to have your first date with that green-eyed devil," he gushed.

"What green-eyed devil?" Arnold asked as he walked through the door. Helga squawked in embarrassment.

"Oh, you of course," George batted his eyes as Arnold leaned against Helga's desk.

"I'm not Helga's type anymore," Arnold stated. The room seemed to shrink, at least to Helga. Arnold's words piqued George's interest.

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, she used to have this big crush on me when we were kids." George's hand clamped over his mouth as he stood at the scandalous information.

"Helga, how could you leave that little nugget out?" Something like hurt donned his face.

"Because it's ancient history." Helga knew they had called a truce just that afternoon, but she punched Arnold anyway.

"Oww," He rubbed his arm to soothe the pain. Helga shook Ole' Betsy at Arnold for good measure.

"I was nine, and this conversation is over. Why are you here Arnold? I thought your grandpa was in the hospital?" Helga needed to regain control of this situation and needed Arnold gone.

"I came to get my leftovers. I haven't eaten anything."

"I'll get them," she said before leaving the room. When she returned with the biodegradable box, Arnold and George were deep in conversation.

"Yeah, then she pulls me in for this wet kiss," Arnold told him.

"She kissed you," George asks in disbelief.

"Yup, right on the mouth," He pointed. Helga thrust his food in his chest before he could ruin her life anymore. She would never hear the end of this. George was like a dog and he had a juicy new bone.

"Get out," she looked at both of them. They didn't move.

"Get the hell out of my office both of you," she yelled. She lifted her fist to wack Arnold again but he dodged this time.

"Fine," he lifted his hand defensively. George followed. They walked toward the door. George stopped before leaving to look back at her. A strange look was on his face. It made her nervous.

"For Pete's sake," she whispered once they had left. She woke up her computer before leaving herself to send a particularly worded email to one Thomas Langley.

* * *

George Devoe is what some would call nosey. Other people's business is where he spent most of is time. Being in the know was his superpower and people trusted his tea whenever he spilled it. He was ecstatic as he moved towards his car. He knew there was more to the story with Helga and Arnold, now he had the proof. The last 24 hours he scoured social media looking for any inclinations of why they hated each other. Nothing turned up. He found a few classmates that confirmed much of Helga's story, but only stated they indeed couldn't stand the other.

Now, he had something pipping hot, but he didn't want to tell. This was different now. He's worked for Helga for as long as she'd been at Yonder and she'd never cracked like she does when McDreamy is around. He was convinced she still had feelings for him.

"He probably likes her too," he mused as he pulled into traffic. Why else would he tell me she had a crush on him. Not only that, but he remembered their exchange from her confessions vividly. Too vividly for someone who didn't feel the same.

George had come to love Helga like a sister in the short time they had to know each other. He loved watching her climb to success and she deserved every bit of it. She rarely talked about her family and the only friend she had lived on the other side of the country. She was dating this plain, boring Jason. George wasn't a fan. He'd canceled more dates than he'd scheduled since she'd been seeing him.

'_I like Arnold much better,'_ he thought. He stood at a red light when an idea struck him.

"Oh my god, I'm a genius, " he smiled to himself as he pulled off towards home.

* * *

**Please Review**

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I am super tired today and I wanted to get a chapter done for you guys. My students have been absolute psychos, so they wore me out today. Thanksgiving break is fast approaching so wish me luck to make it till then. As always review, review, review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the rights to the characters associated with Hey Arnold! **

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The scent of lavender engulfed her as she pushed her chest away from her yoga mat. She held herself upright a few breaths before returning to the mat. Soothing ocean waves played softly in the background as Helga continued her yoga practice. It was still dark outside and most people would be rolling over in their beds at this hour. Helga was faithful to her practice. Ever since Dr. Bliss moved out of town she needed to find another way to deal with her mental health. She tried a few other doctors, but none of them worked out. Olga actually gave her the idea to try yoga.

Olga had just returned from one of her many humanitarian trips to India and spent most of it bent over backward for some Bollywood actor. While there, she did learn some actual yoga.

"Come on, baby sis," she pulled Helga's arm affectionately. Helga didn't budge from the couch she was perched on. A look of disdain spread across her face as Olga continued to try to get her up.

"It will be good for you, trust me." A seventeen-year-old Helga huffed at her sister.

"Like hell, it will." In a rare show of annoyance, Olga rolled her eyes at her sister's indignance.

"Helga, please just try it?" Olga's sugar-sweet voice annoyed Helga as usual. She knew she wouldn't leave her alone so she gave in.

"Fine," she hissed. Olga squealed while clapping her hands in delight. She rolled out an extra mat for Helga with one flick of her wrist. Olga motioned for her to sit in the center of the mat. She complied.

"This is stupid," Helga complained as she pulled her knees into her chest.

"No talking," she chided. Helga sighed with annoyance. "Now close your eyes and follow what I say."

The two sisters practiced for nearly 20 minutes. Helga resisted the calming effects of the practice at first but soon lost herself in Olga's instructions. The ever-present frown lines began to ease and the tension in her shoulders dropped the longer she zoned into Olga's voice. When it was time to open her eyes, Olga stood over her with a huge grin on her face.

"You liked it didn't you," she waited expectantly as Helga contemplated lying, but she enjoyed this feeling of peace so much, she didn't want to ruin it.

"Actually," she whispered as to not disrupt the mood they'd created. "It was amazing." A small chuckle escaped her as the realization dawned on her.

"I told you, baby sis. Come find me tomorrow and we can do some actual poses." Olga waved at her now tranquil sister before exiting the room.

As Helga stood in her final mountain pose nearly ten years later, the memory of Olga giving her this gift lingered in her mind. She hadn't missed a practice in that time. It allowed her to focus and release a lot of the anger she had about pretty much every aspect of her life. Her father was a huge disappointment, her parents pretended she didn't exist, and, at the time, the boy she loved the most was treating her like an asshole.

She groaned at that last thought. Arnold was thrust back into her life again and she didn't know what to do with him. She didn't want to be involved with him romantically anymore. She'd let that go years ago, but since Phoebe was coming home, he would become a constant in her life.

"For Pete's sake," she whispered as she returned her mat neatly to its designated corner. "I shouldn't be worried about him right now."

Helga's mind kept telling her she needed to call Jason, but for some reason, she just didn't want to. When she'd met the handsome resident, she couldn't get enough of him. He was charming, intelligent, attractive, thoughtful, and very good in bed, but something was missing. Something was always missing with the men she'd dated.

"Jason's different," she'd tried to convince herself. Determined to give him a fighting chance, Helga picked up her cell phone pressed a few things on the screen and placed it to her face. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously as she waited for him to answer. He did after the third ring.

"Oh, hi, I thought you'd forgotten about me." He tried to sound lighthearted, but she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person. I really did want to meet you yesterday, but my boss bombarded me with this meeting and I had no other choice. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Are you available for dinner tonight?" she took a deep breath. He was silent for a long time after her rattled apology.

"I'm scheduled to work the E.R. tonight,"

"Oh," What did she expect? She'd stood him up more than they've actually gone out. Why would he make changes to his schedule if she wouldn't even do the same? "That's ok, its last-minute anyway and I know you're a busy guy."

"Not as busy as you apparently. Listen, Helga, I meant what I said earlier, I like you a lot, but I'm tired of being jerked around. Someday's I can see us going somewhere and I know you do too, but then all of a sudden, you just go M.I.A. Do you want this? Really, I want something more than a casual thing with you. Is that what you want?" The pleading in his voice cut Helga deep. She didn't know the answer to that question. Helga ran her hand through her damp hair in frustration.

"Jason, I can't tell you."

"I figured that,"

"No wait, I want to try though. I won't lie to you and tell you I want to take our relationship to the next level and I'm not sure. That wouldn't be fair to you." She fiddled with her steaming teacup as she spoke. "You are an amazing man, and I want to be what you want me to be, I really do, but I'm just not there yet. I don't know why, but please give me a chance?"

"Helga," he sighed her name and paused before continuing. "I don't think I can do that. I feel like you are settling for me. I know you're not seeing anyone or anything like that, but we've been dating for three months and I've only met George because he calls to cancel our dates. Helga, I don't know you. I think we should stop now before this gets any worse."

Neither spoke for a long while. Helga absently swirled her finger along the lip of her teacup. The first peek of sunlight had begun filtering into the room. Helga heard as her neighbors wrestled with their dog next door. The world was beginning to wake up to start a new day, and she was ending yet another relationship.

"I understand," she finally uttered. When the words left her mouth, and an inexplicable feeling of relief enveloped her. She felt guilty for feeling it.

"No hard feelings," his hopeful baritone reverberated in her ears. She'd always liked his heavy voice, she'd miss that the most. A small smile spread across her lips.

"No hard feelings."

"I'm glad." she could hear the smile in his voice. "Listen, I'm glad we did this. I still wish we could see where this would have gone, but it is what it is. I have to get some sleep now. Have a good day at work and a great life, Helga."

"You too Jason. You're gonna make some lady really happy one day." She finally took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, just have to get over the fact that it won't be you, bye." With that one last jab, he hung up the phone.

"Now what?" she asked no one in particular as she began readying herself for the day.

A few hours later, Helga walked into her office with a little more pep in her step.

"Did she just smile at me?" a random employee asked as Helga made her way past them.

"You better start brushing up on that resume of your," another replied seriously as she busied herself to avoid Helga's gaze.

Helga felt great. Usually a break up has the opposite effect but she was exhilarated.

"Good morning," she sang to a passing mailroom clerk. The young man looked after her in confusion. The usual morning walk of power and dominance was gone and her team didn't like it. Whispered followed behind her every joyful step towards her office. Once there, George smiled up at her then frowned once he saw her face.

"What hell happened to you" He began patting her face to check her temperature and looking inquisitively into her eyes. "Did you take too many Ambien?"

She pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, I'm just in a really good mood." She smiled even bigger. His frown deepened.

"Why," she asked slowly.

"Jason and I broke up," She practically screamed with enthusiasm.

"Another one bites the dust." He walked back behind his desk now understanding her newfound glee. Helga's relationships lasted around one to two months. Jason was the longest-running at nearly three.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked with her hand on the handle of her door.

"You don't have a good track record with guys," she stated matter of factly.

"That's not true." she objected unconvincingly.

"Whatever you say, HP. Anyway, Mr. Shortman is in your office. He's been here a while." He smiled at her as clear annoyance cracked her jovial visage.

"Why,"

"Maybe he missed you," George pondered mockingly. Helga rolled her eyes before pushing the door open. Arnold's body was draped across her white leather couch. He was sleeping. Confusion washed over her at the state of him.

"Arnold," she said softly as she approached him. He didn't respond. "Arnold," she tried a bit louder." Still nothing.

"Arnold," she yelled. She whacked him hard in the shoulder to ensure he'd heard her. Arnold jumped to his feet within seconds.

"What, I'm up." He looked panicked, as to be expected from being jolted from a nap, but he also looked exhausted. A deep-buried part of her wanted to inquire as to why, but years of practice gave her the advantage.

"Why are you sleeping in my office?" she asked. The question was short and direct. All joy drained from her voice.

"I um," he struggled to orient himself. His brain heard her questions but was struggling to produce an answer. '_Man, she's fucking gorgeous,' _ he thought. That thought jarred his mind into full consciousness. Not before Helga noticed the lustful look way he was looking at her. Her mind dismissed it as sleep haze.

"Why are you here," she asked again. She removed her jacket and scarf and sat bending her desk to answer a few early morning emails.

"Langley sent me an email last night. He said I was to come here first thing in the morning and wait for him to arrive." Helga confirmed this when she read the same email from Tom.

"What is he up to?" She mumbled as she reread the email to see if she missed any details. Convinced she hadn't, she pressed the intercom.

"Yes, HP?" George replied.

"Did Tom mention anything to you about a meeting today?" She waited patiently as George searched for the email if one existed. Arnold returned to the couch and rubbed his eyes. Helga absently watched him. She still had a nagging feeling of concern for him, but she ignored it.

"No, I don't have anything."

"Thanks, Georgie." Helga thought about the email she'd sent him the night before. Surely she wasn't in trouble. She'd sent similar emails to Tom before and they had a good chat about it and that was it. Why did he want to meet?

"I'm never going to get any work done." Arnolf's voice caused her to jump. She was so caught up in thought, that she forgot he was there.

"Tell me about it,"

"I'm going to get my tablet. You ok if I work here." Helga liked working alone, but she knew he didn't have a choice. She shook her head signaling him to exit the room.

* * *

Arnold hurried down to the graphic design department to gather his supplies. His mind was racing. How could he'd fallen asleep in Helga's office? Arnold was behaving irresponsibly and would probably be fired if he was working anywhere else. He was throwing a tantrum and blowing off work. What was going on with him? Now his dad didn't want him around.

He stayed up most of the night replaying what happened that the hospital. He'd finally dozed off around 4:30 am but his alarm blared about 45 minutes later.

"Arnold," Laura said his name with so much air he barely heard her.

"Oh, hey." He moved past her quickly to his desk to gather his things.

"I completed those drafts you asked for yesterday." She was biting her lip. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You could buy me dinner." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she looked at him with longing.

"Why would I do that?" He asked distractedly.

"Um, as payback," her usual cheerful voice was small. Arnold looked up at her, realizing what he'd just said.

"I'm sorry Laura. I'm super distracted today. I didn't mean that. Listen, let me get through today and we can talk about where you wanna grab a bite. How does that sound?" He smiled at her with as much faked enthusiasm he could muster. She fell for it because her arms were wrapped around his neck seconds later.

"Deal," she said once she released him.

* * *

Ding. George looked down at his phone when he heard the device make noise. His face contorted into a grimace one he read the message.

"Oh hell no," Just as he was about to reply, Arnold was approaching his desk. George smiled mischievously at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I don't think I'm your type." Arnold joked.

"You wish lover boy. A little birdie tells me you have a date with our resident nerd and weirdo, Laura Smith." Arnold tweaked an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, news travels fast."

"Yes, my little birds are everywhere." He moved closer to Arnold when he spoke.

"Ok, Varys." Arnold moved to enter Helga's office when George called after him.

"Laura, really?"

"It's not really a date." Arnold justified.

"Her name is even boring, Laura Smith." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Anyway, I heard her last boyfriend had to get a restraining order on her."

"Really," Arnold did get a creepy vibe from her. Maybe this dinner thing wasn't such a good idea.

"Yes. I heard that she hid in his closet to surprise him. The guy ended up bringing another girl home. She stayed in the closet the whole time and watched."

"No,"

"Yes. Then I heard she didn't leave the closet until he found her the next morning. So, of course, he broke things off with her, the jerk, but instead of understanding the bullet she'd just dodged, she'd started dressing like the other girl and showing up at his job. Where the other woman worked too."

"That's scary crazy," Arnold felt a chill slip up his spine.

"Are you talking about crazy-ass, Laura?" Helga chimed in. She was leaning against the door frame listening to the two talk. Arnold's eyes roamed over her body. She was curvier than he remembered. Her skin-tight pencil skirt was doing nothing to help him ignore how attracted to her he was. '_I gotta get laid,'_ he thought.

"Yes, and Mr. Shortman has a date with her." George offered. Arnold's attention snapped back to the conversation.

"It's not really a date."

"Are you taking her to lunch or dinner?" Helga asked.

"Dinner,"

"Sounds like a date." She shrugged. "Anyway, mister goody two shoes isn't going to stand her up anyway, Georgie so you can caution him all you want."

"I mean, I already told her I would take her. I can't back out now." Arnold rationalized.

"Sure you can," George stated.

"No, I told her I'd take her. I'm going to take her." Arnold resolved before walking into Helga's office.

"He's a goner," Helga joked as she followed.

"Not if I can help it!" George began typing rapidly on his phone to organize operation Crazy Bitch Resistance.

* * *

**Please Review **

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload yesterday. It was a really brutal day at work. My students were absolutely stir crazy and I had to go into a professional development today, a Saturday. So I didn't get started on the story into late into the evening. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts on the story. Didn't you guys catch the Game of Thrones reference? So sad how they ended that. Have you guys figured out Georgie's plan? What do you think it is? Let me know in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the rights to characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**This chapter has sexual content **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Thomas Langley is not what you would call a self-made man. Pretty much everything in his life was handed to him. His parents were millionaires, his grandparents were wealthy and so was he. As a child he was odd and all he did was read but had no talent for creativity himself. Despite his many efforts to create his own masterpieces, he just could not make anything worth anything. He sent his manuscripts to all known publishers and was unequivocally turned down. His family name and money couldn't even convince them to publish his less than mediocre work. Eventually, he got the message that he wasn't going to be an author, but he had an eye for those with real talent and built his empire on their backs.

Helga Pataki was his latest workhorse and she was a damned good one. He found her fresh out of college and she had a ridiculous amount of drive. She wasn't shy about calling him out either. That was new. No one before her had dared tried to scold him, Helga did it without a thought. She was something else.

A waft of smoke hung heavy in his office and sparkled as the early morning sunlight filtered through it. A large cigar hung low on his lips as he sat deep in thought at his large desk. He dragged deeply and removed the cigar from his lips. Thomas felt bad for wasting her time, but not too bad. She mentioned the new guy in her email as well. That interested him. He'd thrown them together because they were both extremely talented and their qualities complemented each other. Arnold was charming and likable. Helga was commanding and knowledgeable. Together, those two would make him a fortune.

"Liza," he called over the intercom. A frail girl dashed into his office seconds later. Her hazel eyes stared at him attentively.

"Tell George that I'll be on my way to see Helga and Arnold shortly." She bobbed her head and ran as quickly as she appeared. He had no intention of rushing to them. The idea of them anxiously waiting on him wondering what he could possibly want gave him a sick sense of exhilaration. He took another long drag from his cigar and threw his hands behind his head. '_The money those to will make me! I was so smart for putting them together.' _He thought.

Seconds later, George's eyes scanned the email from Tom's assistant. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the dead-eyed girl. She gave him the creeps.

"HP, Langley should be arriving shortly," he informed his boss. He then returned to his phone. He'd been giving orders to his foot soldiers. He needed to prove to Arnold just how nuts Laura was. Helga was right when she said he wouldn't back out of date. Usually, guys ran away from clingy girls. '_Maybe he has a thing for them,"_ he mused.

* * *

Helga and Arnold plugged away at their respective work. Helga's face was inches away from her screen. She refused to go to the eye doctor. Miriam's bad eyesight was catching up to her. They sat in silence for over an hour. Helga couldn't remember the last time she was this productive. Arnold had knocked out three more of the projects from his overdue list and had just began drafting one that he actually would have time to perfect. He stretched much like a sleepy cat, which caught Helga's eye.

"Wow, Football head," he torqued an eyebrow at her. "Arnold," she corrected. "You actually are a pretty good work partner. I got so much off my todo list."

"I have that effect," he joked. "But, I have to agree, I got a lot done too. We should do this more often." A small part of him was hopeful she would agree. This confused him.

"Yeah," she replied mockingly. "Anyway, Tom should be here any minute. Hopefully, he tells us that this whole mentor thing was some sick joke and we can go our separate ways." Helga stood and pulls her body into a drown outstretched. Arnold's eyes devoured her perky breast and long legs as she reaches her limber body in opposite directions. Her round mounds bounced ever so slightly as she returned to her heels to the ground. A familiar fire ignites in his belly as she removes her waist-length hair from its ponytail and allows in to fall down her back to readjust it. Helga turns her back to him before she can notice him staring. Arnold batted away images of him ripping her clothes off and taking her right on top of her desk.

"Get it together, Shortman," he mumbled quietly. He shook his head violently to clear his thoughts. '_I gotta do something about this," _He thought as he excused himself to the bathroom.

"What the fuck," he said once he entered the restroom. Luckily he was alone. He splashed his face with cold water to help clear his mind a bit more. Why was his brain doing this to him? Helga was not the girl you have dirty fantasies about. He lightly slapped his cheeks as he stared into his green eyes in the mirror.

"Come on Arnold," his mind was racing. The images kept coming. His hot mouth moved over her warm skin as she moaned loudly. The sound of it excited him more. Helga ran her nails down the length of his back. Suddenly, she flipped them and ripped his shirt from his body and…

"Enough of this," he stormed out of the restroom and headed for the elevator. George looked after his retreating form. "_Where the hell is he going in such a hurry?" _He wondered as Arnold disappeared into the elevator.

"Arnold," Laura peeped in surprise as he swiveled her chair around unexpectedly.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked. Lust was written all over his face.

"Yes," Arnold pulled her from her chair with her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Laura's heart was racing with excitement.

They didn't go far. Just to the parking garage to a dark corner where the light flicked on and off. The only cars there were a few service vehicles. A perfect pillar would conceal them just fine.

"Where are we-" her question was cut short by Arnold's hungry mouth. She didn't resist. He pushed her small frame against the concrete pillar. He made quick business of lifting her skirt to her waist. Laura unbuckled his belt and pulled at his pants. Arnold helped her undo the button and zipper. Once free, she slid her hand into his pants and encircled his throbbing manhood. Arnold groaned deep in his throat and lifted her off the ground. Her legs automatically wrapped around him.

In one swift motion, Arnold pulled her panties to the side and entered her. She gasped loudly as he thrust quick and hard into her. He was not gentle.

"Arnold," she yelled. His large hand roughly covered her mouth as his other supported her bottom. She screamed into his hand as he continued to move in and out of her. Arnold felt himself nearing his end.

"Put me down," she said when she pulled his hand from her mouth. He did and she dropped to her knees in front of him and finished him off with her moist mouth. Arnold released seconds after she took him in. He grabbed the back of her head roughly as he was hit with waves of pleasure.

"Jesus," he mumbled. Laura stood and grinned at him as she wiped the corner of her mouth. The realization of what he'd just done hit him as soon as she looked at him with those eyes. '_I just fucked the crazy girl. You don't fuck the crazy girl, Arnold.' _He thought. He gulped as she tried to pull him in for a kiss. He successfully dodged her.

"I, um, I'm sorry about that." He said holding her wrist to keep her a safe distance away.

"I'm not," Her smile deepened. Just as she tried to kiss him again, Arnold's phone rang loudly. The sound distracted her and gave Arnold the chance to break away from her.

"I have to take this." He placed the phone to his ear and moved towards the door. "We'll talk later, ok?" He called behind him.

"Yes, we will." She said before readjusting her clothes and following a few moments later.

A few moments later, Arnold returned to the office. George looked at him as if he knew what he'd just done.

"Why do you look like you just did something naughty?"

"What," Arnold said anxiously. "I do not." He tried to calm his voice.

"What did you do? I was just reaching, but you did something." Sensing he was on to something, George looked intently at Arnold.

"I have to go," Arnold practically ran into Helga's office.

"Nice bathroom break?" Tom asked upon seeing Arnold walk into the room.

"Yeah," Arnold sat in the chair next to him at Helga's desk.

"Since we're all here. I want to apologize to you both." Arnold and Helga looked at one another in confusion.

"Apologise?" Arnold questioned. "For what?"

"For yesterday. I sent you two on a wild goose chase. I'm sorry about that." Helga nodded her head in appreciation. "Now, that we have that out of the way. I did speak to Buckington and he does want to meet with you two. I told him how amazing you are Helga" she smirked at his praise. "And how promising you are, Arnold. I trust you got the email about the rescheduling?" They nodded.

"Great, so I want you to tackle this guy together." They moved to argue, but Tom waved his hand at them dismissively. "I don't want to hear it. You two are stuck together whether you like it or not. You are the best editor I have, Pataki. Arnold, my boy, I've seen the work you've submitted so far. You are invaluable to the graphic design team and you've only been here three days. I want my best two men on this." He winked at Helga.

"Mr. Langley," Arnold began. Tom frowned at him.

"Call me Tom," he insisted.

"Tom, I thank you for thinking so highly of me, but don't you think my talents would be more useful in the graphic design department? I'm sure Helga is capable enough to get this guy by herself."

"I'm sure she is, but I want you to go with her. Listen, young man, you two have more talent between you then everybody on my staff. I want you to learn what she knows about the business. I have a feeling about you, Arnold. I can see you in charge of this place one day. Alongside my girl here." He waved towards Helga before standing.

"Anyway, I've already arranged it. Oh, I almost forgot. The meeting is in Seattle. Buckington stood you up because he has intense social anxiety. I guess I should have led with that." He mumbled once he noticed the shock on their faces. "This is why I want you there for this one Arnold. I love my Helga, but she can be intimating to weak men, but put them at ease." Neither could argue with him there. Arnold was a people person, and Helga, well, people feared her.

"The meeting, can we move it to next week, Tom? I have a personal matter this week that cannot be rearranged." Helga interjected. She wouldn't miss Phoebe for some recluse hermit. No matter what Langley said. She stared at him with such intensity, she could swear he flinched.

"Sure, I don't see why not," He said finally. "You make the arrangements and I will make sure they are attended to." With that, he left the two alone.

"Fuck," Arnold slammed his fist into the arms of the chair once Langley was long gone. Helga jumped at his sudden outburst. "I just want to do my damn job!" He seethed.

"Not with Tom," Helga felt bad for Arnold. He had no idea how ridiculous Thomas Langley could be, but he was learning quickly.

"He's a complete ass, but the benefits far out way the inconveniences."

"Yeah, I don't see it that way." Arnold felt his anxiety building.

"What happened to Mr. Brightside?" Helga smiled at him. The Arnold she knew was always a glass half full kinda guy.

"Life happened to him." He huffed.

"Come on Arnoldo, it can't be that bad. Your life is picture-perfect."

"My life is far from perfect."

"You have two loving parents, you live with your best friend, women throw themselves at your feet and you just landed your dream job. What's not perfect about that?"

"Well, let's see," Arnold's anger was palpable. "My grandfather is hurt and my father doesn't want me around. My best friend, well Gerald's great. I have random hookups with shallow women that can't see past my body, and my dream job, well it's turned into a nightmare the moment I saw you. You have made every moment I've been here a living fucking hell. It's like we're kids all over again. Then you are being all nice, making me think you are a decent human being, but I know better, you will strike as soon as I let my guard down." Arnold was now yelling. "You did this then, you will do it now. As soon as I think I can-"

"Don't you dare," she yelled back. "You have no idea what you are talking about." She stood as her anger bubbled to the surface.

"Oh, I don't." He challenged standing as well.

"No, and I suggest you drop it."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not one of these idiot's you have wrapped around your fucking finger. I know who you really are."

"Shut up," She screamed. "I know who you are too. Don't forget, I was there too." She threatened.

"Excuse me?" George whispered. The two turned to look at him. "Is everything ok?" He was actually concerned and not just being nosey.

"Fine," Helga spat, pushing past Arnold. "I need some air." She left the two men standing in her office without another word.

"What was that about," George asked Arnold.

"Don't ask," Arnold responded feeling his anger beginning to subside.

* * *

Helga paced angerly outside the gleaming building. '_How dare he,'_ she thought. Helga knew she needed to work with Arnold, but he had some nerve bringing that up. They hadn't spoken of that night since being back together. She tried very hard to not dwell on it herself. She violently kicked a discarded pop can into the street. She continued to pace and mumble obscenities to herself.

"Helga," Arnold's voice broke through her litany of curse words. She reeled on him. Arnold held his hands in front of him in surrender.

"I'm sorry," He offered before she could speak. "I shouldn't have said any of those things I said. I was wrong."

"You think," she spat. She folded her arms with defiance.

"I deserve that." He dropped his head. "I've been an ass to you and you have actually been extending the olive branch. So much is going on in my life and it's not fair to take it out on you. So, I'm sorry, Helga, really. You said yourself, that we need to work together here and constantly fighting is going to make that pretty tough." Despite herself, Helga felt her anger began to subside, She tried to hold on to it in vain. Arnold still had that effect on her even after all this time.

"I guess you're right," she sat down on the bench facing the street, he sat beside her gingerly. She looked at him, aggression etched across her face. He braced himself for a punch, but it never came. A violent shiver rocked her body. Her body could now feel the cool temperature. She hadn't grabbed her coat when she stormed out of the building. Arnold draped his large arm around her and pulled her frame close to him to warm her.

"I know that we've never seen eye to eye, Helga, but I'm willing to give this partnership a try. If Langley is hell-bent on us working together, we might as well make the most of it." Helga didn't speak right away. She was too distracted with how comfortable she felt wrapped in Arnold's arms. A feeling she chalked up to being cold and he being a source of warmth.

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry too. You weren't completely wrong. I was being a mega-bitch to you. Old habits die hard." They laughed. "I will be nice."

"Good, so truce back on?" He extended his other hand between them.

"Ok, but I get to call you Football head. At this point, its a term of endearment." She smirked. He rolled his eyes but reluctantly nodded.

"Fine," she took his hand.

A few stories above them two sets of eyes watch the two with very different reactions. George felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment for interrupting their fight. Without his constant meddling, they wouldn't be having such a touching moment.

"All according to the plan," he smiled before returning to his work.

A few floors down, Laura fumed as she watched Arnold snuggle up to Helga Pataki. '_Who does the blond bimbo think she is?' _Intense jealousy engulfed her. Arnold was hers. No one could touch him. No one could have him. Her eyes narrowed at the couple. She could still feel Arnold inside of her and still taste him on her lips. She had to get rid of Helga, but how? She was just as important as the CEO, Thomas Langely. No matter, she was dead!

* * *

**Please Review **

A/N: Happy Sunday! I've had a busy day, my niece got dedicated and it was so nice. Anyway, I wanted to still post today, so sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. Please let me know how you guys are liking Arnold's flakey personality. I wanted to give him some depth beyond his famous optimism. Helga is an easy character to write because she is so well developed in the show, but Arnold is pretty basic. Please let me know if you feel I am moving too far away from the core of his character. Please let me know if you find any typos or grammatical mistakes. I try hard to find them all, but I am sure to miss some! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the right to the characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I can't send you anywhere by yourself, can I?" A frustrated Gerald shook his head at Arnold as he recounted the events of the morning. They sat in a small cafe for lunch. The space was crowded and too loud, but their food was amazing and cheap.

"Ouch," Arnold rubbed his sore head after Gerald whacked the back of it.

"You were always a bold person, but the crazy chick? Really? Why? You know you are never gonna be able to get rid of her now?"

"Yeah, I know. I was in a bad state of mind, man. I wasn't thinking straight." Arnold dropped his head onto the table in defeat.

"No, you weren't thinking at all, your dick was. What had you so bent out of shape anyway?" Arnold hung his long arms dramatically beside his head off the table at Gerald's question. He released a long and loud sigh.

"Oh no," Gerald muttered. He patted his friend's arm apologetically. "I thought you got over that years ago."

"Apparently not," Arnold snapped. He sat up just in time. The waitress sat their food in front of them and sat a few napkins on the table. She lingered a bit and handed something to Gerald. She winked and twisted her hips seductively as she walked away. Gerald tossed the small paper into his melting cup of ice without opening it.

"You're not even curious" Arnold inquired. Gerald shrugged.

"I know who I want. Why entertain them when I have no intention of being with any of them?" Girls like the waitress happened every time the guys were out. No matter how gorgeous the girl was, Gerald always ignored their advances. It didn't matter if he hadn't seen Phoebe in months, he was always faithful. Arnold admired his friend.

"I wanna be like you when I grow up, Gerald." Arnold joked.

"Then go back to that job of yours to take care of business." Gerald's voice was serious and direct. Arnold's forehead wrinkles at his words.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Really?" Gerald knew Arnold was dense, but he had to know what he was talking about. Arnold continued to stare at him in confusion.

"This is why I love you, my friend. You obviously still have feelings for Helga." Arnold scoffed loudly.

"I do not. I want to fuck her. A huge difference." He reasoned.

"Whatever you say. Wanting to bone some girl you hate does not get your johnson so worked up you go bang the resident nutcase. If what you say is true, which, for the record, it's not, and you only wanna blow her back out, you would have tried to woo her. However, you did not, you fucked the replacement pussy." Gerald popped a french fry in his mouth after analyzing Arnold's actions.

Arnold hated it when he did this. He always would create situations and things that weren't there.

"You can overthink this as much as you want Gerald, but I know what I feel and it's horny."

"Still, after popping one off in the crazy girl's face?"

"Gerald," Arnold hissed in embarrassment.

"Oh, you will never hear the end of this. You must have a thing for crazy. You are in love with queen crazy, Helga G. Pataki, and you like having sex with chicks that end up on an episode of Snapped." At this point, Gerald was hitting the table in amusement.

"First of all, I'm not in love with Helga and she's not as crazy as she used to be." He resolved. "Laura was a one time deal. I'm going to talk to her when I go back and explain things to her. She will understand." Just as Arnold finished his sentence, they were shocked at the sound of banging on the window beside them. Arnold's face contorted with horror when he saw Laura waving frantically at him.

"Judging by your face, that's the crazy chick." Arnold nodded as his eyes watched her enter the cafe and head straight for him. Instead of grabbing a chair, she plopped down in Arnold's lap and stretched out a hand to Gerald.

"Hi, I'm Laura, Arnold's girlfriend." Gerald took her hand and smirked at Arnold.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Gerald asked barely containing his laughter.

"Yeah, we only met a few days ago, but when you know you know."

"Will you excuse us, Gerald?" Arnold stood nearly knocking Laura to the ground. Before she could protest, he grabbed her by the bicep and pulled her outside.

"Girlfriend?" He questioned once they were outside. Laura smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm excited too!" She jumped with glee. Arnold couldn't believe how insane this woman was.

"Listen, Laura, I'm sorry but you have the wrong idea here." He began. Laura shook her head and swatted him playfully.

"No, we shared something special and I knew there was something between us when I first laid eyes on you. I just didn't know you felt it too until earlier." she licked her lips wistfully. Arnold shivered.

"Laura, you are not my girlfriend. We just had sex. That's it."

"Come on, Arnold. I know you feel this." She placed his hand on his heart. He snatched his hand away as gently as he could and place both hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"I want you to understand this, we are not dating. I'm sorry that I led you on, but I have no intention of you being my girlfriend. We just work together. Do you understand?" He tried to placate her as much as possible. He didn't want to anger her more than necessary.

"This is because of her isn't it," Her sudden anger surprised Arnold, although it shouldn't have.

"Her who?" he questioned.

"You know who I'm talking about. That blond, perfect bitch. The one you were all cozy with earlier."

"Helga?" Arnold asked as the realization hit him. What was with everyone today? "No, it's nothing like that." He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I saw you with her. You were holding her. Why don't you hold me like that?" she pleaded with him, but before he could answer her, her face changed again and she pulled him into a hug.

"No matter, I bet she doesn't know how amazing you smell, or taste." she giggled. Arnold was seriously creeped out by her sudden change in moods. What had he gotten himself into?

"Laura, stop!" He pushed her off and took a few steps away from her. "I don't want to be with you like that. Helga is just a friend. Nothing more and even if she wasn't, that's none of your business. Now I'm asking you nicely to drop this girlfriend stuff. I want us to be able to work together. We make a really good team, but if you're going to get all crazy on me-"

"I'm not crazy." She blurted. "I'm sorry, really." She looked desperate. "I will be good. No more girlfriend stuff." She begged.

"Ok, good. Friends?" Arnold extended his hand to her. She took it with haste.

"Yes, friends!" she beamed at him. Arnold knew that this was far from over, but he just couldn't be mean to the girl. He'd created this monster after all.

A few moments later, Arnold returned to Gerald's smug face judging him.

"Shut up," Arnold barked before finishing his food.

"I think your girlfriend said everything for me." He laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, Helga found herself in the middle of traffic laying on her horn as if the sound would make them move any faster.

"Get out the way, bub!" She screamed at an unsuspecting driver in front of her. She tried to move the car again with her blaring horn, but nothing happens. She finally gave up and picked up her phone.

"I need to calm down," she scrolled through the apps on her phone until she found the one she was after. Soon her car was filled with the soothing sound of the ocean. Helga took a few seconds to close her eyes and practice her mantra.

_Anger is the thief of happiness...Anger is the thief of happiness...Anger is the thief of happiness...Anger is the thief-_

"Ugh," she shouted in frustration. She violently banged on her steering wheel. She'd been repeating that phrase to herself for years. It usually quilled whatever was making her act like her ill-tempered father, but not today. She was so mad at herself. Arnold didn't deserve her forgiveness, but she caved, as always. Whenever it came to Arnold, she gave him whatever he wanted. She hated herself for it.

"Come on ole girl," she whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek and hit her leg. The wetness surprised her. She wiped her face and stared at her finger.

"No, Helga," she demanded. "He doesn't deserve your tears. That was a long time ago. You are over it." With that, she wiped her face again and continued on her way home.

* * *

"Hey, man," Gerald sat on the barstool at their kitchen island as Arnold prepared dinner. "I want your opinion on something."

"Yeah, buddy, what is it?" Gerald gave him a nervous look. Arnold grew concerned. Gerald was many things, but nervous was not one of them. Gerald dug a small black box out of his pocket and revealed a glistening princess cut diamond ring.

"Gerald, I would love to," Arnold joked.

"Come on man, I'm being serious."

"You want to marry Phoebe?" Arnold asked in all seriousness.

"I've never been more sure of something in my whole life. You think she'd like it?" Gerald was unsure. Arnold had never seen his friend unsure, ever!

"Wow, Ger, this is heavy. I'm super happy for you. I guess she will. Girls like shiny things and that's one hell of a rock. How much did it cost you? "

"Too much, but she's worth it." He looked longingly at the ring. "I was thinking about flying out to L.A. this weekend and popping the question. I wanted to make it a big thing, you know, with all of us and our families there, but I know Phoebe wouldn't like that." Arnold nearly dropped the knife he was holding on his foot when he heard Gerald.

"This weekend?" he said a little too loudly.

"Yes," Gerald looked at him with suspicion. "Why are you acting so weird?" Arnold was a terrible liar. So he changed the subject, sort of.

"Why not ask Helga?" He blurted. "She's her best friend. She would know if Phoebe would like the ring."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Arnold." Relieved that Gerald forgot about his fumbling behavior, Arnold pulled out his phone and called Helga.

"What," she barked into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, buttercup." Arnold couldn't resist pushing her buttons.

"I'm not in the mood, football head." Arnold went to correct her but remembered their agreement.

"It's for a good reason. I need you to come over here as soon as possible."

"Not gonna happen."

"Helga, come on. This is important," he begged.

"I just got home and I'm exhausted. I'm not leaving my house." Arnold placed his hand over the phone and began speaking to Gerald.

"She just needs a little convincing." He gave him a toothy smile and went to his room.

"Helga, we have a code red!" he said the panic clear in his voice.

"What did you do?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing, yet. Gerald wants to go visit Phoebe this weekend and-"

"Just tell him something to keep him here," she said cutting him off.

"You didn't let me finish." He huffed in frustration.

"Geez, Arnoldo, don't get your panties in a twist," she replied with as much sarcasm she could muster.

"He's going to propose, Helga. He has a ring and everything."

"Oh, I'm on my way."

45 minutes later, Gerald and Arnold stood over Helga as she examined the single diamond ring. She'd been staring at it for nearly five minutes without a word.

"Come on, Pataki!" Gerald barked in anxiety.

"Don't rush me!" she spat back with just as much venom. Gerald sighed, folded his arms and retreated to the couch.

"How are we going to stall him ?" Arnold whispered.

"I'm working on it." she hissed. Suddenly, she stood and walked towards Gerald. "This ring won't do, Geraldo."

"What?!" He popped up from his seat. "The girl at the store said that's the one all the new brides are getting. I had to wait six months for it!" he whined.

"Well, you should have come to me first. This ring is too loud for her. This ring screams Gerald. She will take it and tell you she loves it because that's how amazing she is. You and I both know she likes subtle things. She's not flashy and this ring is just that. I suggest to postpone your flight and get a new ring. One perfect for Phoebe, not the typical Pinterest bride."

Arnold stared at Helga with a sense of pride. Gerald stood before her with his mouth gaped open.

"Oh my god, you're right." He held his head in his hands disparagingly as he plopped back down on the couch.

"Relax, you can go get a new ring. I will go with you this time so you don't mess this up again." She smirked at him. She loved being right.

"Thanks, Helga," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She dramatically placed her hand to her ear.

"You heard me." He replied.

"Good luck picking out a ring on your own. You were such a pro last time." Helga turned on her heels and began walking towards the door. Arnold struggled to stifle a laugh.

"No, come back." Gerald grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. She folded her arms defiantly at him and popped out one hip.

"Let me hear it." She smirked.

"Ugh, I hate you." He dragged his hand down his face. "Thank you, Helga." He repeated.

"For what?" She placed a hand on her hip. Arnold looked on in awe. He was usually on the receiving in of Helga's wrath so he rarely got to watch her work. It was turning him own. '_Fuck,'_ he thought.

"Really?" Gerald asked exasperated.

"Really,"

"Fine, thank you for helping me not mess up Phoebe's proposal by not getting her the right ring. I appreciate your help. Happy?!" He stretched his long arms in opposite directions.

"Very," she smiled at him with satisfaction. Gerald looked over at Arnold for support but noticed the way he was looking at Helga. He raised an eyebrow as Arnold met his gaze. He chuckled nervously at being caught undressing her with his eyes.

Gerald pointed a knowing finger at Arnold before going to lick his wounds in his room.

"Crisis averted," he said once Gerald was long gone.

"No thanks to you," she rolled her eyes as she popped a piece of chicken in her mouth from Arnold's plate.

"You know I suck at lying. I don't know why Phoebe would ask me to not tell him. This is torture." He whined pushing his food around on his plate. Helga grabbed the fork from his hand and began to devour his meal.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten yet. You don't mind do you?" She didn't wait for him to answer. To be as fit as she was, Helga had a healthy appetite. Arnold always liked that about her. She was never afraid to be herself. '_At least most of the time.' _He thought. A distant memory played in his mind before he banished it back to where it came.

"Anyway, I should be going." She said once she finished the last of his food. She began putting on her coat when her phone rang. Without thinking, Arnold picked it up from the counter. A good looking man's picture with black hair and extremely white teeth popped up on her screen. Helga took the phone from his hand and answered it.

"Jason?"

"Hey, I know what I said, but I've been thinking about you all day and I can't stop thinking I made a mistake. I take it all back. Helga I do want to be with you, even if it's on your terms. You're too good of a woman to give up. Please take me back, Helga." Helga's face was scarlet from flattery.

"Jason, I don't know what to say," she whispered as she turned away from Arnold. Not soon enough, Arnold saw the blush on her face and a fit of intense, gut-wrenching jealousy filled him. This scared him. Why was he jealous?

Helga tapped Arnold, who was deep in thought. He looked up at her as she waved and headed to the door all while still talking to whoever the hell Jason was. He would ask George in the morning. '_No, I will not! I don't care who he is. Helga's business is none of mine. I just need some sleep.'_ He thought.

Later that night, Arnold was awoken by his phone chiming. It was a text message from his mother saying that Grandpa wanted to see him. Arnold thought to reply but chose not to. It was late and his dad didn't want Arnold around. He sighed before placing his phone on silent and drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you find any grammatical errors. What do you guys think of Gerald proposing to Phoebe! Exciting, right! Just a heads up, with the holiday being this week, I might not update this Thursday. I have to cook and that's an all-day thing. If I do, it would be a shorter chapter than normal. Let me know what you think. Anyway, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the rights to any characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"Ok, Georgie," Helga called as she stepped back from her computer to make way for him. "What do you think?" she placed her pen in her mouth as he leaned closer to the screen.

"Um, let me see." George squinted at the screen for a few seconds without speaking. His scrutinizing eyes scanned before standing and grabbing his chin.

"It still seems too simple to me." He finally said.

"You don't know Phoebe, she is a simple girl. Not stupid, far from it, but minimalist. I'm thinking a single stone, something small, on a silver band. Yeah, this is the one." She pointed at the ring. George frowned and waved his hand.

"Why ask for my help if you don't really want it?" He sighed and headed towards the exit. Helga fiddled with her fingers as she watches him leave. Before he left her office, she calls to him. George returned, clearly annoyed.

"I need some advice," she mumbled.

"I just had my advice ignored."

"It's personal, so you will want to help. This stays between you and me, Georgie!" she warned. Her slender finger poked the man in his pressed lavender shirt.

"Scouts honor." He crossed his heart dramatically.

"Please, you were never a scout. All that dirt and those outfits."

"No, I was. My dad made me do it for 3 years and you're right. I hated those khaki abominations. But this isn't about me," he led them to the small couch. "What do you need from the wise George?"

"Please don't make me regret this." She breathed deeply before continuing. "Well, as you know, Jason and I broke up two days ago, and I was and still am very relieved about it." George nodded his head. His forehead wrinkled. "Anyway, he called me last night while I was over Arnold's and he wants to get back together. I'm torn, Georgie, Jason is a great guy, but I'm just not that into him. I mean he has all the boxes checked. Is there something wrong with me?" She looked at him with desperation.

George didn't answer right away. The fact that Helga came to him with this meant she really didn't know what to do. They used to talk all the time, but as of late, she's become increasingly private. So he had to choose his words carefully.

"Well," he stretched out the syllable as he spoke. "I think you shouldn't look back. I mean you said it yourself, you feel better without him. Why go back to someone who doesn't make you happy?" Helga looked at him surprised. George was actually giving her sound advice. What was the world coming to?

"Wow, Georgie, that's actually good advice." She smiled at him.

"Now, what's this business about you being over Arnold's house last night? You finally came to your senses and bagged that beautiful man child?" He smirked at her.

"And there it is," she sighed. Helga pinched the bridge of her nose. "There is nothing going on between Arnold and me. That ship sailed away a long time ago. Now, please Georgie, drop it. Another word about Arnold and I'll transfer you to marketing."

"You won't dare," he placed his hand over his chest. Helga meant business. He hated marketing and those that worked in it and she knew that. Operations Shortaki would have to go underground for a while. He liked his job more than her happiness.

"Fine, I won't say another word about it." With that, she stood and left Helga alone.

* * *

A few hours later, Helga and Arnold sat together at lunch to iron out their plans for their Seattle trip next week. The duo actually got to do their own work for a change and this was the first time seeing each other today.

"So, I'm thinking we get two rooms and fly in. It's cheaper than driving." Helga advised. She kept looking over Arnold's shoulder for their food. She hadn't eaten since Arnold's stolen food the night before.

"I don't know. If we get a rental, we can get around easier if this guy stands us up again."

"There's always Uber." Helga waved at their overweight waitress. The girl weaved through tables to approach them.

"Yeah, but that can get expensive," Arnold said.

"What can I do for you?" The brunette woman said once she reached them.

"How long before our food gets here?" Helga asked as sweetly as possible. The old Helga would have insulted her, but you trap more flies with honey than vinegar. Something she could attribute to her constant meditation and growing self-awareness.

"It should be coming right up," Before she could turn around, another pimpled face teenager approached them with their food balanced on a tray.

"Finally," Arnold sighed as the boy placed their respective plates in front of them.

"Fine, we can do that," Helga replied to Arnold's suggestion of getting a rental car. "As long as we have two separate rooms, I don't care how we get around." Arnold raised an eyebrow at her surrender.

"You must be starving." Helga looked up at him with half her sandwich hanging from her mouth. Arnold doubled over in laughter as she tried to stuff the rest of it in her mouth.

"Slow down, tiger," he said once he regained his composure.

"I'm starving," she chewed through a full mouth.

"Manners," he playfully chastised.

"Manners, shmanners." She chewed loudly with her mouth open at him. A big piece of her food fell onto her plate. "Aww," she whined.

"That's what you get, you pig." They laughed together as they finished their meals.

A few tables behind them, Laura watched as the two laughed and joked. She held a menu up to her eyes to watch them undetected. '_I knew Arnold only told me those things because of her,' _she thought. She watched as Helga excused herself to the restroom. Her eyes followed Helga until her frame disappeared behind the restroom door.

Laura could see why Arnold liked Helga. She was a beautiful woman. She was long and fit. Yet she looked soft to the touch. Her breast sat high on her front and was a perfect size. She had a round perky ass that jiggled ever so slightly when her six-inch stilettos hit the laminate. Helga was the type of beautiful money couldn't buy, effortless.

Laura sighed in despair as she thought about her competition. The woman was impossible to beat. Then it hit her, she knew what she would do. Laure knew full well she couldn't beat Helga, but maybe she could be Helga.

"Genius!" she whispered as she slid down further in the booth. "I just have to find a way to get close to her."

Helga returned to just as Arnold put his phone back on the table. He sighed as she sat.

"What," she inquired.

"Gerald," Arnold replied. His friend had been texting him all day asking for updates on Helga's search for a ring for Phoebe. Helga has also taken over arranging how Gerald would ask Phoebe to marry him. His idea, not hers.

"I'm so happy I refused to give him my number." She joked as she took another bite at her food, losing some of her urgency.

"Ha, ha. I might accidentally leave my phone on the counter tonight."

"I will literally murder you, Arnoldo." She threatened. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Arnold felt a twinge of excitement course through him.

"What if Phoebe gives it to him. You gonna murder her too." Arnold could see the irritation building in Helga's face.

"No," she hissed. "But why would she do something like that?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't know. Just a thought." Arnold smiled at her. Helga pointed her finger at him. Arnold sat back in his seat with the sudden movement.

"If Phoebe magically gives my number to Geraldo, you will somehow be responsible and I will then murder you. I will chop your body up into bite-sized pieces and scatter your remains all over the Eastern United States. So, for your sake, you'd better hope she never does." Arnold gulped at her very detailed and well thought out killing.

"Yes, ma'am." Helga's phone began to ring. She looked down at the unknown number on her screen. Arnold actually felt a little sweat on his brow.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Oh good," A relieved Gerald said on the other end. Helga's eyes shot up at Arnold accusingly. He had his hands up in defense.

"Don't blame me, I've been here the whole time."

"How did you get this number?" She growled into the phone.

"Google," Gerald lied. In truth, Arnold had just sent it to him before she returned from the restroom. Helga ran her thumb slowly across her throat. Arnold shrugged.

"Gerald, you are not allowed to call me more than once a day. Consider this your one phone call, make it a good one." She barked.

"I just wanted an update,"

"Perfection cannot be rushed, Geraldo. Now leave me to my work." She hung up the phone before he could respond. "You did this," she pointed at Arnold again.

"I did not, and besides, you have no proof." He folded his arms in defiance. Helga reached across the table and grabbed Arnold's phone.

"Hey," he attempted to grab the device back, but Helga ran from the table. Unfortunately for him, he left it unlocked and she made quick business of getting to his text messages. Arnold quickly caught up to her and tried to grab his phone from her.

"Not so fast, football head." she mocked. Arnold placed his hand on his hips in frustration as she waved his phone in front of him. They'd already paid for their food and were now standing in front of the restaurant.

"Helga, please give me my phone." He asked calmly.

"Why did you give that idiot my number?" She challenged. Arnold took a step closer to her. She took one back and wagged her finger at him.

"Helga," his voice raised a little at her. "Stop being childish." He accused. She scoffed in disbelief.

"Childish, I'll show you childish." With that, she spun on her heels and took off. Arnold watched for a few seconds as she ran away from him. Soon his brain restarted and he chased after her.

"Helga, come back here!" he yelled after her. He was shocked at how fast and surefooted she was in those shoes. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get back here." Helga neared a corner and needed to slow to turn. Arnold used this to his advantage and used and extra burst of speed to catch her.

"Gotcha," she grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the wall with his body. Helga giggled uncontrollably as he attempted to grab his phone from her.

"Get off, or I'll yell rape." She joked. Helga moved his phone from hand to hand as he continued to try and grab it. Arnold grabbed both her wrist and fixed them above her head. With his other hand, he began to tickle her.

"Oh my god, stop!" She begged through breathless laughter.

"Drop the phone, Pataki and I'll let you go." He continued to tickle her as she opened her hand. Not trusting her to stay put, he remained pushed against her body. He grabbed his phone and dropped her hands.

"Thanks," he whispered, now noticing the position they were in. Her lips were moist and inviting. Arnold couldn't rip his eyes away from them.

"Arnold," she spoke softly. He snapped his attention to her eyes. She had that look he knew so well in them.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off?" She asked even though she really didn't want him to. Coming back to reality he stepped back and gave her room.

"Sorry," she smiled at him.

"Let's get back. I'm sure George is looking for me." She began walking towards the office without another word. Arnold was awash with emotions. He was horny again, confused, and angry. The first two he understood, but why the anger? Arnold shrugged and followed behind Helga back to the office.

Laura's eyes brimmed with tears as she watched Helga and Arnold. She could see plain as day that Helga was special to Arnold, even if he couldn't. They were so effortless with each other. Arnold had barely spoken to her today and when he did it was awkward and forced. Nothing about what she witnessed was forced. A single tear fell down her cheek. Laura never felt more determined. She would become Helga Pataki if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident. Helga was able to leave during the daylight and missed the thick of the rush hour traffic. '_What the hell was that with Arnold earlier?' _she wondered as she walked into her building. She denied herself the space to think about it until now. However, she would have to push it back in her mind for another time.

Jason stood outside her door when she exited the elevator. He smiled when he saw her. He still had on his green scrubs.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked as she approached him.

"I wanted to see you. Besides, you never gave me an answer."

"I'm still thinking about it." She readjusted her bag as they stared at one another.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, sorry." She turned to unlock the door. "It's been a long day." The two walked into her apartment. Helga headed for her living room to keep their conversation focused.

"Listen, Helga, I really think we are good together. You're such a great person and I want a chance to really get to know you. I think about you constantly. Ever since I ended things with you, I can't stop thinking about how stupid I was."

"Yeah, this is just a lot to take in, Jason. You are asking for something I just don't think I'm ready for. I know that I like you and I enjoy spending time with you, but I'm not ready for something serious." Helga looked at him sympathetically.

"Ok, I can respect that. How about this? What if I just start from scratch? Let's pretend that you and I never met and I'm trying to pursue you for the first time. If I get you to date me again, will you give this a fighting chance?" Helga thought about it for a second. He really was a great catch and she was flattered by his persistence.

"Ok," Helga agreed.

"Awesome," He smiled at her. "I will leave you to unwind. Starting tomorrow, I will begin sweeping you off your feet, Helga Pataki!" He stood to leave and place a small kiss on her temple. "You won't regret this."

A few moments later, Helga stood in her living room alone. What was wrong with her? Jason was the man women dreamt about and she was giving him the runaround. He would offer her security and companionship. He seemed to be loyal enough and funny, but anyway she looked at it, Jason was just missing something.

Her mind wandered to her lunch with Arnold. The way they were just worked. It was so natural. Being around him excited her. He challenged her and pushed back. Jason didn't do that. Helga sighed as she poured a large glass of wine and walked into the guest bedroom.

"Helga, you will not compare Jason to Arnold. We do not do that anymore. Arnold is someone who belongs in your past and after Friday, we can go back to how things used to be." The thought didn't thrill her. She pulled the blanket and sheets from the bed onto the floor in a huge pile. She placed her wine glass on the side table as she picked up the fluffy heap.

"Jason is who you need to focus on," she mused as she walked towards her washing machine. "Jason is an option for you right now. Why can't I be with him? Give him a chance ole girl!" She pushed the linen into the machine and pressed a few buttons before it ignited with life. She rested on the machine and sighed.

"I need Phoebe," Luckily, Phoebe would be in town the next day and she could unload all this on her best friend. A bit of her anxiety diminished at the thought but soon was replaced by irritation as Gerald's number popped up on her phone.

"What," she shrieked into the phone. Loud rhythmic music was playing in the background. "Where are you?" she felt the need to yell.

"I'm out with Arnold and George. Where have you been hiding him, Pataki? He's like the best thing about you." Gerald joked.

"Fuck you," she cursed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh me, nothing. Georgie boy and I are staging an intervention here!"

"An intervention? For what?" Helga was confused and intrigued.

"For you and-" the phone call dropped before he could finish. Helga looked down at her phone in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" She said for a second time that day. Gerald sounded pretty drunk, so there was no telling what he was getting at.

Helga shrugged off the call and continued to prepare for Phoebe's arrival.

* * *

**Please Review! **

A/N/: Wow I'm super happy I got this chapter written. It was a struggle, but I didn't want to let you guys down. As always, please let me know if you find grammatical errors. Let me know you you feel about how the characters are developing! I enjoy the passion that some of you have in your reviews. Let's me know I'm doing something right. Anyway, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the rights to characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Come on, man," Gerald whined. Arnold held his phone in his hand very ticked off.

"Don't give me that look, Arnold. I'm sick of you pretending your not-"

"I'm not," Arnold yelled over the music, cutting him off. Gerald turned to George, who he was currently leaning on, and laughed.

"Look how angry he is," Gerald pointed at Arnold and swayed a little. George giggled with Gerald as they supported each other. Arnold looked on exasperated at the two drunken fools. He shook his head and pocketed Gerald's phone. '_No more drunk dialing for him'_ Arnold thought.

The trio was enjoying a night out at the local gay bar. Gerald and Arnold were apprehensive when George suggested the place.

"I don't know man," Arnold confessed as he and George walked towards his and Gerald's apartment. George waved his hand dismissively.

"If this friend of yours is anything like you, you will have nothing to worry about. Arnold, you ooze straight man. I sniffed you out before you even opened your mouth."

"Really, how?" Arnold asked, intrigued.

"You know how people think they have 'gaydar', well we have the same for straight men. It's a matter of survival, honey. I need to be able to tell. I don't want some uber-masculine man baby attacking me for making a mistake."

"Make sense," He said as they entered the apartment.

Twenty minutes later. The three men stood outside of the bar. Gerald and Arnold stared up at the giant neon lotus flower on the building.

"I don't know about this," Gerald admitted. George rolled his eyes and pulled them by the arms towards the doors.

"You will both be fine. Look I'll prove it." He released them and headed over to a group of guys smoking. Soon he and two of them walked back towards Arnold and Gerald.

"Gay or straight?" George asked the strangers. The shorter one looked over Gerald a few seconds before waving his hands at them.

"Very straight. Probably thinking about boobs right now." he laughed.

"Agreed," said the other stranger. The two walked away and returned to their smokes.

"Satisfied?" George asked. Gerald nodded his head and joined the line to get in. Arnold trailed behind.

"I'm cool with this place and all, but why here, George?" Arnold asked as they drew closer to the bouncer.

"You seemed like you needed a place you could actually relax. I see how the women at the office look at you. This way you can be sure that no one will want anything from you and you can relax. That way, once you're all chilled, I can pick that beautiful brain of yours." George tapped his nose with his index finger before turning and entering the club.

About an hour later, Arnold was not relaxed at all. He stood at the bar, annoyed. Gerald and George were currently trying to buy another round of shots for the trio. Arnold lost count on how many this was.

"Come on Arnold," Gerald threw his arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Drink up and let loose, man!" He thrust two shot glasses into Arnold's face.

"Cheers," Gerald yelled before throwing back the shots in quick succession. Arnold followed suit.

"That's it, pretty boy!" George clapped his hands in excitement. "Now, Gerald, you were telling me about this Phoebe." Gerald placed both hands over his heart and melted into his chair.

"I love her so fucking much, man. Like, she is my everything. I'm going to marry her, George. Like as soon as I see her. I'm going to get down on one knee, like this," Gerald dropped to the sticky floor in front of George.

"Aww, how sweet." George giggled as Arnold pulled Gerald from the ground.

"I just want to be with her forever. I wanna watch her perfect little titties get saggier and saggier. I want to destroy her tight ass body with our little blasian babies. I want to tell her she looks amazing when she gains 50lbs and asks me if she looks fat." George and Arnold laughed as Gerald continued to rant.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. Not even Arnold and I've known him my entire life!"

"I love being second best to Phoebe." Arnold patted his best friend on the back. The two did their signature handshake. George looked on in awe.

"Wow, your bromance is so cute and this Phoebe girl sounds amazing!"

"She is," Gerald and Arnold chimed together. "She's Helga's best friend, I'm surprised she's never mentioned her to you," Arnold mentioned before realizing what he'd done.

"Oh, she's that Phoebe," George sang. "I have to meet her and pick her brilliant little brain." He turned his full attention to Gerald, who was doing another shot.

"Gerald, so tell me, have Arnold and Helga always had this much sexual tension because, child, they are killing me."

"George," Arnold warned. Gerald pushed Arnold out of the way and placed his arm around George.

"You have no idea!" He laughed.

"Gerald, don't." Arnold pleaded with his friend. Gerald ignored his desperation.

"Where do I begin?"

"The beginning, please."

"Ok, so, we all grew up together, me, Arnold and Helga. So Helga had this huge crush on Arnold for years, but Arnold being the thickheaded butt hole he is, never noticed. Not that she made it easy for him. She bullied the hell out of my boy. I mean called him names, pushed him around, the whole nine."

"Gerald, that's enough," Arnold interjected and attempted to pull him away. Gerald snatched his arm from Arnold's grip.

"The truth hurts, bro." Gerald returned to his story. "Anyway, Helga ends up confessing her love for him when we were 9 and again when we were on our way to middle school. The first time, Arnold pretended as if the whole thing didn't happen. She kissed him and everything."

"I knew that much," George interrupted as they found a booth to occupy.

"Well, when she told him again, it stuck this time and Arnold decided he liked her too."

"Gerald, man, George doesn't care about my past."

"I care very much. Please, Gerald, continue." Arnold sighed in frustration and retreated to the bar for a drink.

"He can be dramatic," Gerald mused as he watched his retreating form.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." They burst into laughter.

"When we started sixth grade, Arnold actually tried to pursue her."

"No, really?" George placed a hand over his mouth in disbelief.

"What did you tell him," Arnold asks when he returned with his drink.

"That you are madly in love with our sweet dear Helga,"

"Oh my god," Arnold yelled. "I'm not in love with her! Why do you guys keep saying that? We hate each other."

"That's not what I remember," Gerald waves the waiter down to order more shots.

"Well, fuck what you remember, I'm tired of talking about her."

"I know buddy." Gerald placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You'd rather be fucking her." George and Gerald laughed as Arnold turned red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, I agree with Gerald here. You might not notice it, but I've caught you on multiple occasions eye-fucking her. I mean hardcore." Arnold huffed loudly as the two continued to berate him.

"I'm going home," Arnold moved to stand when Gerald grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "See, dramatic," He said to George.

"Me, dramatic?" Arnold questioned. "That's rich coming from you." George lifted an eyebrow at the exchange.

"This isn't about me. This is about you. I'm trying to help you, man. I'm sick of you walking around like this. Angry and frustrated, when all you have to do is tell her how you feel."

"There is nothing to tell,"

"What is it?" George asked. "You think she's not into you? I've been her assistant for years and she's never been like this with any of the guys she's dated. She wants you too, blondie." Arnold felt a seed of hope blooming in his gut.

"Well, I don't care because there is nothing between Helga and me." With that, he stormed away.

"That's it," Gerald declared as he pulled out his cell phone. "Let's do an intervention, George."

"Ooo, I love the sound of that. What do you have in mind." Gerald's half-lidded eyes tried to focus on his phone long enough to find Helga's name.

"I'm going to call Helga and make her admit she has feelings for Arnold." He pressed the green button on his phone and waited.

"What," Helga hollered into the phone. George made an uh-oh face at Gerald. "Where are you?" she asked after a few seconds.

"I'm out with Arnold and George. Where have you been hiding him, Pataki? He's like the best thing about you." Gerald gave George a high five as he spoke.

"Fuck you," she cursed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh me, nothing. Georgie boy and I are staging an intervention here!" Gerald watched as Arnold approached the table. His eyes grew big when he saw the phone to Gerald's ear. Who did he call? Phoebe?

"An intervention? For what?" she replied.

"For you and-" He began. Arnold realized just in time who he'd called and snatched the phone from him, ending the call.

"Not cool, man," Arnold said trying to quell his anger.

* * *

A few hours later, they sat at a booth at a late-night diner. Gerald was stuffing pancakes into his mouth and George took a bite out of his steak.

"That was fun!" He said with his mouth full. Arnold and Gerald nodded in agreement. After Arnold took Gerald's phone, they forgot about Helga and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." Gerald fist-bumped George. Just then, Arnold's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," he said confused. Who could be calling him this late?

"Short man?" Grandpa Phil's voice was quite.

"Hey Grandpa, is everything ok?" Gerald looked at his friend with concern upon hearing Grandpa's name. Arnold excused himself from the table.

"Yeah, I'm fit as a fiddle. I'm just worried about my grandson."

"That's sweet, Grandpa, but you could have called me in the morning."

"Yes, I know, but Miles has been acting really strange every time I bring you up. Did you two fight?" Grandpa didn't miss a beat, Arnold wasn't surprised. he noticed.

"Something like that," he admitted.

"I figured something was going on. What happened?"

"Nothing you should worry about Grandpa." Phil sighed in displeasure.

"Listen to me, I'm old, not stupid. Stop treating me like a child, I won't break or die if you tell me this. Your father has been acting like I'm going to kill over if he looks at me too hard, please don't treat me like that too Arnold."

"I'm sorry Grandpa. You're right."

"Now tell me what happened?" Arnold sighed as he began to tell what transpired outside the hospital.

"Wow," Phil whispered once Arnold finished. "Ok, well Miles is an idiot. He gets that from me." he chuckled. Arnold smiled but didn't find this funny.

"Come by tomorrow, short man, and we can deal with this as a family."

"Dad doesn't want me around."

"I don't give a damn what he wants. This is my house and he's my kid, I can tell him what to do and you for that matter. So your butt better be here tomorrow at 6."

"Yes, sir." Arnold needed a place to be tomorrow anyway. Phoebe asked him to disappear for the night. "Well, Grandpa, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Arnold."

* * *

"You look like hell," Helga looked down at George's red-rimmed eyes in disgust.

"Shut up," he growled. He placed black sunglasses on his face before dropping his forehead on his desk.

"Yeah, Gerald has that effect on people." She laughed.

Helga walked into her office and was surprised to see a strange woman sitting at her desk.

"Um, can I help you," The girl turned and gave her a huge smile. She ran up to her and threw her arms around her.

"I'm so happy you're here,"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she took a step back and adjusted her clothes. "I'm Laura,"

"Laura, ok. Why are you in my office, Laura?" Helga placed her coat on the rack.

"I've worked here for a while and I've never got the chance to meet you. I just wanted to introduce myself." She turned head inquisitively at Helga. "Are you a natural blond?" she blurted.

"Yeah. It's really nice to meet you, but you need to leave." Helga opened her door.

"Yes, sorry. I will get out of your way. It was so amazing to meet you, Ms. Pataki!" Laura walked towards the door and turned just before exiting. "So beautiful," she reached out and touched Helga's hair before leaving the room.

"What a weirdo," Helga mused, closing the door behind her

* * *

Helga looked up from her computer when her stomach growled loudly. It was lunchtime. She exited her office and headed for the elevator. Just as she turned the corner, she collided with none other than Arnold. He caught her around the waist before she could fall to the ground.

"Watch it, football head," she fused as she pushed away from him.

"Weird, it's like deja vu." he smiled. She hit him playfully as she continued towards the elevator. He followed behind her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Pataki. I'm heading out for lunch. I was just checking on George. The first time out with Gerald can be brutal."

"Don't remind me," she chuckled as he entered the elevator. A girl about eight smiled up at her with piercing grey eyes. Helga smiled at the girl. The elevator moved slowly down until it jerked to a stop between floors.

"You have got to be kidding me," Helga whispered as she tried pressing a few buttons.

"What's happening?" An older woman asked over Helga's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be moving in no time." Arnold smiled at the woman reassuringly. Helga moved to pick up the emergency phone to call for help.

"Hello," no answer. "Hello?" still nothing. Helga hung up the phone with force and placed her hands on her hips annoyed.

"I'm scared," the little girl began to cry. Helga rolled her eyes at the child. Not only was she stuck in an elevator, but she also was hungry and now this kid was crying. '_Just my luck,'_ she thought.

"Hey, don't cry," Arnold knelt in front of the girl. "What's your name? I'm Arnold." He extended his large hand to her.

"Mercy," she wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched him with caution.

"Hi, Mercy. I'm super afraid of small spaces and you look really brave. I think if you can be brave I can be brave. Can you help me show courage?" Mercy looked unsure but nodded her head at him.

"I guess so," she mumbled.

"Awesome! Thanks, Mercy. Can I hold your hand? You know, so I won't be scared." She beamed at him and grabbed his hand. Her tiny one was swallowed by his colossal hand.

Helga and the others looked on in awe as Arnold calmed the little girl. A familiar admiration crept into her heart. This was the boy she fell in love with. Helga felt the first chip at the wall she built around her heart. The wall she built specifically for him.

"Hello," a voice called from the emergency phone. "Anyone there?" Helga picked up the phone, happy for the distraction.

"Yes, we're here."

"We will have you folks out of there in no time." the man's words cause a round of cheering in the small space.

"See, Mercy! We're saved."

"Yes, we only have to be brave a little while longer." Helga watched as the two huddled in the corner of the metal box. '_Look at how selfless he is,'_ she thought. She felt her knees give under her.

"Oh my gosh, Ms. Pataki are you ok?" an older woman that worked on her floor ran to her side as Helga caught herself on the wall. Arnold looked up at her.

"I'm fine," she pushed the woman off of her and turned her back to the rest. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Did I just swoon?' _She thought. Helga hadn't felt this way in a long time. Frustrated, angry, awed, horny, smitten and so many other complex and opposite emotions. Something only one person was capable of making her feel and that person was currently making small talk with an eight-year-old.

"We can't get out of here quick enough," she whispered.

"What did you say, Helga," Arnold asked.

"Nothing, idiot!" she hissed.

"Hey, don't be mean to my friend," Mercy yelled at Helga. "Just because you are really pretty doesn't mean you can be mean to people. Arnold is really nice and you should be nice to him." Helga was taken aback. Normally she would just insult the person that dared stand up to her, but she was eight. She was a bully, not a monster.

"Sorry, Arnold," she mumbled. Mercy smiled and hugged Helga. Helga flinched at the action. Arnold grinned at the little girl. She was a bold kid. Mercy returned to Arnold's side. As she did the elevator began to move and the door soon opened.

"Finally," Helga said as she walked out of the elevator. Rescue personnel stood blocking her exit. They tried to detain her, but Helga being Helga refused and walked out of the building. Arnold watched as she left.

"She is really pretty," Mercy said up at him. She held her hands behind her back and swayed from side to side.

"Yeah," Arnold agreed.

"Do you like her? I mean like like her?" she looked excited for him to answer. He didn't right away.

"I don't know, Mercy," he answered truthfully.

"Well, I hope you figure it out," She bounced away from him towards a crying woman who looked like her. After hugging her, she returned to Arnold and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me be brave. You should be brave too, with the mean lady." She then ran back to her mother.

* * *

Please Review!

A/N: This chapter was inspired by a one-shot I read and I can't remember the name of. Please let me know if you know which one I'm talking about. As always, please review! Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the rights to the any characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**This chapter has sexual content**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Helga was happy to say that her lunch was uneventful and Arnold free. Too much of her time recently has been spent on him. She needed to prioritize her life. Today was the last day of her forced mentorship of him anyway, which meant things would return to normal. After the trip to Seattle, Helga would only need to interact with the football head when her best friend forced her to.

Helga decided to take the stairs to her floor. All that exercise had come in handy. When she arrived on her floor, she was a bit winded, but overall it wasn't that bad. A few women pointed and whispered as she walked past them.

"What the hell," she mumbled as another set of people whispered as she passed.

"What the hell is going on?" She banged on George's desk startling him.

"Jesus, you scared me." He had his hand on his chest. "You had a delivery." He yawned as if unimpressed. Helga found George's behavior a little off-putting. Normally, he was the first person to fill her in if something was going on. She ignored his strange behavior and walked into her office.

"Oh my god," she spoke upon seeing a sea of red long stem roses littered around her office. There were at least 20 dozen roses.

"Jason," she whispered as she removed a bouquet to find her phone. She dialed his number once she dug it out.

"Did you get your flowers?" He said excitedly.

"Yes, Jason, what am I supposed to do with this many roses. They are beautiful, by the way." She was flattered by the gesture, but super annoyed because now she had to figure out what to do with all these stupid flowers.

"I really didn't think about that. It always worked in all the movies. They never really cover what the girl does with them. Are you mad?" He sounded wounded. Helga sighed. She felt bad for complaining.

"No, I'm sorry. It was a nice thing to do and the girl liked it. Thank you is what I should have said."

"Oh good. Operation sweep Helga off her feet is in full swing. I messed up the first mission, but I'm confident the next will make up for it." Helga smiled at his determination.

"Ok, I will be looking forward to it." She didn't know if she really was, but it sounds like the right thing to say.

"Alright, get back to work. I hope I get to see you later."

"Maybe, I'm dropping off Phoebe today. She will be occupied most of the night, so I might be free."

"Awesome," he said enthusiastically. "I'll call you later on, ok?"

"Ok," Helga hung up first. Jason was a good man, she kept reminding herself. She was giving him a chance. She would actually try to fall in love with him. She liked him alright, but there was just no spark.

"Enough of that. I need to get some work done." She plopped in front of her computer and busied herself with work.

* * *

_You should be brave too, with the mean lady, _Mercy's words played over and over in Arnold's head. He'd tried to forget what the wise little girl said to him, but that has stuck with him.

Arnold stared absently at his tablet. The todo list he constructed earlier that week was steadily dwindling. He and Laura had completed most of the projects whose deadline was approaching. It felt good to actually get some work done. Tom was out of town and couldn't force him to follow Helga around the office.

"Helga," He whispered absent-minded. The last few days caused many emotions he thought he'd buried to hit him full force. They had a complicated past and things were best left there.

"Hey Arnold," Jerry, his creepy manager, called as he approached him. Arnold had been able to avoid this guy the last few days, but it looked like his luck had run out.

"Hey, Jerry," Arnold plastered a fake smile on his face as the slimy man patted him on the shoulder.

"There's my star pupil! You are the best thing to happen to this department for a long time. You have turned this place around, young man."

"Thanks, Jerry. Laura helped a lot too."

"Oh yeah, where is that little weirdo?" Jerry looked over Arnold's shoulder to her work area. Arnold turned to look too. She'd been gone all morning. How did he not notice that?

"Huh, I don't know." He mused.

"You know," Jerry leaned closer to Arnold. "I was super siked when they told me they hired a female graphic designer. Imagine my disappointment when that ginger freak showed up. They give me the creeps, gingers, I mean her bush is probably red too, that's just not right." the man shuddered.

"That's a little inappropriate," Arnold pushed Jerry's arm from around his shoulder. Laura was creepy and clingy, but that didn't give him the right to talk about her like this.

"Oh, come on, I'm just joking,"

"I have work to do, Jerry. Do you need anything else?" He didn't bother to smile. He didn't deserve it.

"No, I just wanted to congratulate my rising star!" With that, Jerry disappeared to whatever hole he crawled from.

"I need a shower," Arnold said after he'd left. He turned back to his computer and began working, but his concentration was broken shortly after.

"Hey Arnold," Laura called from behind him. Arnold sighed deeply. He wasn't in the mood for her antics today.

"Hi, Laura, oh" She stood before him in a skin-tight pencil skirt and an equally form-fitting button-down shirt. Her naturally red hair was missing and was replaced with blond tresses. Arnold gulped in surprise upon seeing her.

She twirled with excitement at his surprise. "Do you like it?" she cooed.

"Yeah," he said without thinking. "I mean, you were fine before, Laura." Arnold understood exactly what she was doing. She did look a lot like Helga, and that distracted him for a second, but he couldn't encourage her behavior.

"I look even better now," she had a faraway look in her eyes when she spoke. One of the other staff cats called her as they passed. Laura blushed. None of the men paid much attention to her before.

"Laura," Arnold sighed at her. "Why are you doing this?" He feared her answer.

"I wanted to. I wanted a change. Besides, blondes have more fun, right?" She blew him a kiss and walked towards the ladies room. As soon as she disappeared, Arnold pulled out his cell phone and texted George.

_We have a huge problem! Laura's bonkers! _

About ten minutes later, George walked off the elevator and towards Arnold. Arnold looked up at him in surprise.

"George?"

"I don't leave paper trails." He pulled up a chair near Arnold. "What has crazy town done now?" Arnold simply pointed behind George. He whipped his head around and gasped at what he saw.

"Oh my god,"

"I know," Arnold whispered back. Laura switched her hips seductively as she walked past the two men. Obviously, she was putting on a show for Arnold. George had a worried look on his face, but that didn't stop him from stifling laughter.

"This isn't funny, George." he hissed.

"Pretty damn hilarious to me. I mean down to the shoes." George looked over Laura with a twisted sense of amazement. She looked so much like Helga, it was uncanny.

"Nice look, sweetie." he approached her like one would a rabid animal.

"Thanks," she flipped her hair at his compliment. She tried to bat her eyes at him, but George scoffed at her.

"I play for the other team, honey." Her face turned red with embarrassment. "No worries, girl. I can't see how you missed it, but you do look nice. However, I can't place my finger on it, but you look so familiar." He placed his finger inquisitively on his nose as if deep in thought.

Arnold repressed a laugh as a panicked look overcame Laura.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she blurted. Although Arnold was enjoying George make her uncomfortable, this was an actual problem they needed to handle.

"Would you excuse us, Laura?" Arnold pulled George away.

"Hey, you're going to wrinkle my shirt!" He pulled Arnold off him once they were out of earshot.

"What are we going to do?" Arnold pleaded.

"I admit this is a problem. Just curious, why is she impersonating HP, anyway?" Arnold gulped and felt small beads of sweat on his brow.

"I have no idea," he lied. His octave was a bit high when he said it.

"Oh, Arnold, my sweet, sweet Arnold lying is not your strong suit is it? What did you do?" George crossed his arms and waited. Arnold sighed. There was no use in lying.

"I may or may not have had sex with her the other day." George gasped.

"Arnold, you have been naughty. Even after I told you about her restraining order. What were you thinking?" George hit Arnold on the head.

"Ow, why does everyone keep doing that."

"Because you are an idiot in a very pretty package."

"I know, I wasn't thinking."

"No, really," he said with as much sarcasm he could. "What does this little lapse in judgment have to do with Helga?" Arnold didn't answer right away, but his face told Geoge everything he needed to know.

"Oh my god, you are in love with her. I knew it." He clapped his hands in excitement. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in love with her, but Laura thinks I am."

"Even your stalker can see it. Gerald was not kidding when he called you dense."

"Are you going to help me or not? Helga cannot find out about this." he gestured towards Laura.

"That I agree. I will help you." Arnold pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, George!"

"Not so fast, I wasn't done. I will help you, on one condition."

"Name it," Arnold said enthusiastically.

"You tell me what happened between you and Helga, and I want details. No, it was a long time ago bullshit either. I want to know everything!"

"No deal!" Arnold folded his arms across his chest and stared at George. He was done with that part of his life. No matter what his dick wanted, he was done with Helga that way. Not even this craziness would change is mind.

"Fine," George pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Laura.

"What are you doing?" Arnold looked worried.

"I think Helga would find it interesting that she has such a fan down here. Don't you?" He threatened. Arnold stood his ground as George opened his messaging app. Arnold watched as he attached the picture to the text. Fear gripped him as George typed and H in the search bar and her name popped up. Panic overtook him and he snatched the phone from his hand.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you." George smiled triumphantly as Arnold returned his phone.

"Now seems like a good time." Reluctantly, Arnold trailed behind him with his tail between his legs.

* * *

Laura watched as the two walked towards the elevator. He saw him look at her with desire for a few seconds, but the effect wasn't what she wanted. The other men in the office were drooling all over her, but not Arnold. He barely batted an eye once he realized it was her.

_`I need more,'_ she thought. Looking like Helga wasn't good enough. She needed to be her. Laura needed to understand how she thought and what made her tick. Laura knew what needed to be done, but she would need to be careful. She didn't want another incident like last time.

Laura smiled to herself as her plan began to come together.

* * *

George waved for Arnold to sit on a small bench outside the building. The same bench he and Helga shared a few days before.

"What do you want to know?" He said in defeat. Arnold spent the last few years trying to erase Helga from his mind. He hadn't thought about that time for a while. However, in the last few days, it was all he could think about.

"Why do you two pretend to hate each other?" George was direct. He was tired of the cat a mouse, Normally he loved a little mystery, but this thing was getting ridiculous.

"Well, we're not pretending. We do hate each other, but there are some other feelings in the mix too." Arnold admitted truthfully. He knew that is feeling for her were complicated, but he's never vocalized it.

"As you know, Helga and I have known each other since preschool. She used to terrorize me. I later found out that it was all an act to hide the fact that she had a crush on me." He began. George looked annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I've heard this story a million times. I want the rest." Arnold sighed. That part of the story was easy. He was innocent in that part. Helga was the bad guy.

"Ok," He nervously played with his hair as he continued. "I had feelings for her when we were teenagers, and I wanted to act on them, but Helga being the person she is, ruined any chance of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried everything to get her to stop being such a bitch. I mean, I thought it was cute at first, but she just kept being a bitch to me. All through middle school, I was sick of it, so I told her she was being a bitch and she had the nerve to get mad at me. Granted, it was in front of everyone and I might have called her a bitch and not her behavior. Anyway, things just got worse from there. High school was a shit show. Every time we saw each other, it was a battle. I wanted her and she just kept pretending she hated me. It was infuriating."

Arnold stopped talking for a while. He'd never told anyone this out loud. Everyone that knew was there. It was draining him emotionally. But he promised George the truth, so he continued.

"The bitterness continued to build the older we got, so when it was time for college, I was pretty relieved when we all ended up going to different schools. Gerald and Helga went to U of M and I went to the School of Art Institute in Chicago. I should have gone further away." He said to himself. George didn't dare interrupt or ask questions. He could see that it was painful for Arnold to recount and he almost regretted asking him to spill.

"Anyway, our friend Rhonda would always throw these awesome parties in high school. The summer of our sophomore year, everyone was home and she threw this epic party," Arnold's eyes had a far off look in them. He was no longer sitting on that bench in the middle of September.

* * *

The Llyod estate was deck out with booze, drugs, and music. The gang hadn't seen each other in nearly two years. Arnold watched as Gerald did a cannonball from the roof into Rhonda's outdoor pool. He smiled when Gerald emerged from the water and yelled out something that sounded like a battle cry.

Harold and Stinky pulled him out of the water as Curly held a drink in his hand for Gerald. He took it and poured its contents down his throat. Arnold walked over to the group of boys and patted Gerald's wet back.

"That was sick, Ger," Arnold said accepting a drink from Curly as well.

"You know I never say no to a challenge," He chuckled.

"I really didn't think you would do it, but you proved me wrong." Stinky rubbed the back of his long neck. Harold pushed Gerald, almost knocking him into the pool again.

"That was awesome, Gerald." He said too loudly. Gerald caught his footing and smiled at his large friend, who still didn't know his own strength. He wasn't a fat slob anymore. He'd grown to be a staggering 6 foot 6 inches and was bound by muscle. Unfortunately, he wasn't any smarter than they were in grade school and they only reason he made it to college is that he was a beast on the football field.

"Gerald!" Phoebe ran over to the group with panic in her eyes. The boys began to slowly walk away from Gerald who was dripping with evidence. Arnold stood by his friend's side.

"What were you thinking?" She fussed. Gerald shrugged as she pulled him into a hug. Her small arms couldn't reach all the way around him. Gerald placed a hand on her head. It only reached the top of his chest.

"Don't worry, girl! I'm made out of steel, baby." He lifted her and placed a kiss on her lips. Phoebe giggled at his attention. Arnold smiled as his friends openly expressed their love for one another.

"Get a room," Arnold's blood pressure skyrocketed at the sound of her voice. Helga Pataki stood a few feet behind where Phoebe once was. She had a drink in her hand and swayed a little. She tried to look disgusted.

"Don't start, Helga." Arnold blurted. He enjoyed the last few years not seeing her stupid face. She lifted an eyebrow at him. She had two now, something she did her freshman year of college.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, fuck face." He advanced on her. Helga stood her ground as he neared her.

"Maybe you should cool off, Pataki." Arnold pulled Helga roughly towards the pool. Before she could fight back, Arnold hoisted her over his shoulder and tossed her into the pool.

"UGH," she screamed once she emerged. The people around the pool were laughing except Phoebe. Gerald reached in to help lift her out of the pool. Arnold smirked as she struggled to climb out.

"That was mean, Arnold." Phoebe chastised.

"She deserved it." Before Phoebe could respond, Rhonda's voice boomed over the mic.

"Attention everyone, all P.S. 118 alumni, please report to the parlor!"

"I'm out of here," Helga turned to leave, but Phoebe caught her arm.

"Helga don't go. Arnold was an ass for that. Maybe we can get him back later." She smiled knowingly at her. Helga nodded her head and followed her towards the house.

A few moments later, the old crew filled the surprisingly small room. Rhonda stood in the middle with a deck of cards.

"Hello, my old friends, and Curly." Everyone laughed as she made fun of him. Curly smirked at her. Unbeknownst to everyone, the two had been sleeping together since junior year. Rhonda didn't want to complicate things so they kept it a secret.

"It has been a while since we have all been together and I wanted to commemorate this occasion the best way possible. Let's all get shit faced!" The crowd cheered.

"Everyone, lefts form a circle around me and play some drinking games." Sid took the cards from Rhonda's hand and grabbed a beer can.

"The name of the game is seven heaven, everyone," he gave instructions on how to play the game. "Does everyone have a drink?" They all nodded.

"Pataki doesn't have one," Rhonda called. Helga rolled her eyes. She had no intention of playing this stupid game.

"I'm not playing," the room erupted in boos.

"Come on Helga, it will be ever so fun." Lila chimed sweetly.

"It will be ever so fun. Bite me." she mocked. Lila looked a little wounded but got over it quickly.

"Helga, let's play." Phoebe handed her a cup. Helga stared at the cup for a second before taking it. "That's the spirit."

"Whatever," she huffed before taking a big gulp.

The gang played a series of drinking games until everyone was way too loud and almost everything was funny. Rhonda tried to stand but fell a few times before she successfully was able to hold up her weight.

"Listen up everyone," she slurred. "I have one more game. Truth or dare. If you don't do it, you have to drink!"

"I'll go first," Rhonda looked over the crowd as she thought. "This party has been a little PG, lets heat things up."

"Yeah, Rhonda," Eugene called from the corner. She smirked at his approval.

"I dare every guy in here, except Eugene, you grab a guy," he lifted his glass in appreciation. "I dare every guy in here to kiss the girl closest to them." Before the words were fully out of her mouth, the boys began grabbing the girls and kissing them. Gerald and Phoebe were in a serious lip-lock when Arnold looked around for a girl to kiss. His eyes landed on Helga who was studying her cup intently.

"Wanna make out?" he asked when he approached her. Arnold took her silence as a yes and took her cup from her. He placed his hand gently on her chin making her look at him. Her cheeks were rosey from being drunk, but they turned a darker shade when he touched her.

Arnold planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her lips were softer than he had imagined. A jolt of electricity ran through him. He'd kissed Helga before, but that was a prepubescent kiss and it didn't involve alcohol.

Before he knew what was happening, Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. The gentle kiss became more desperate and hurried. Arnold's hands snaked around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She didn't protest. His large hands made their way under her still moist shirt to her bra clasp. Helga fumbled with his belt buckle when she felt herself being ripped away from him.

"Whoa, Helga," Phoebe had a surprised look on her face. Much of the crowd was staring at them. Helga's shirt was half off and her bra undone. She looked over at Arnold, who was looking at her like a piece of meat. His buckle was undone and his hair was disheveled.

"That's something you don't see every day," Stinky said trying to lighten the mood. Helga fixed her clothes and finished the contents of her cup.

She walked over to the keg to refill it.

"That was hot, Pataki," Sid whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"Drop dead," she hiccuped. He placed his hand on his chest as if wounded.

"Ouch, can I get some of that attention?" He ran his finger down her arm suggestively.

"Buzz off, Sid." Arnold approached them.

"Aw man." Sid stormed off.

"Thanks," she looked up at Arnold. He was smirking down at her. She smiled at him. Arnold forgot all about why he was supposed to hate her. All he could think about was how much he wanted her. By the looks of things, so was she.

"So," Helga said before sipping from her cup.

"So," he repeated. They stared at one another.

"I think there is a bedroom around here somewhere." she blurted. Arnold was surprised but didn't dwell there.

"Lead the way," Helga grabbed his hand and weaved through the crowd of drunk bodies.

Once in the room, Helga removed her shirt and pushed Arnold back on the large plush bed. She hungrily covered his mouth with her own. His hand began to explore her body. Irritated with the obstacle he flipped them over and began tugging at her jean shorts. Once off, he pulled his own shirt over his head.

Arnold placed sloppy kisses down her throat. Helga moaned into his ear encouraging him. He grabbed her breast and was disappointed to find them covered still. He made quick business of removing her bra. Once freed, he began sucking on her swollen nipples. She gasped loudly as he fondled her.

"Arnold," she gasped. Needing to be closer to her, Arnold pulled at his shorts to reveal himself. Helga bit her bottom lip at the sight of him. Without taking her eyes from him, she took off her panties and pulled him down on top of her into a deep kiss.

Helga wrapped her legs around him and bucked her pelvis. Her meaning was clear. WIthout breaking the kiss, Arnold thrust into her. Helga moaned into his mouth as he moved inside of her. Arnold took in a deep breath as her nails raked down his bare back.

"Fuck," Helga pushed him off. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. She rocked her hips as she rode him. Arnold grabbed her waist as she moved. Her breasts bounced as she screamed. Arnold loved seeing her on top of him like this.

"Oh my god, I'm cumming." She screamed seconds before her vaginal walls begin gripping him.

"Shit," he felt his body quake as an orgasm hit him hard.

Helga collapsed on top of him in exhaustion. Arnold rubbed her back rhythmically. Soon he heard her breathing slow. His eyes grew heavy from her warm body on top of him. Arnold drifted off to sleep without removing himself from Helga.

The next morning, Arnold awoke to a massive hangover.

"Ugh," Arnold was startled to hear someone in his room. He looked down at his body and noticed he was completely naked.

"What the hell" he whispered.

"Oh god, I wasn't dreaming." he turned towards the familiar voice and was greeted with an equally naked Helga.

"Oh yeah," He smirked at her.

"What are you smirking about?" she pulled the sheet around her body.

"Just thinking about you screaming my name." He laughed. Helga rolled her eyes and moved to get up. Arnold grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed.

"No, stay. We should probably talk about this." In all the time they spent arguing and fighting, all Arnold wanted was for Helga, to be honest about her feelings. Now that they'd slept together, there was no way she would continue this charade.

"What's to talk about?"

"Well, we just had sex, Helga, that has to mean something." He sat up to look at her.

"No it doesn't, I was drunk, you were drunk." She didn't look at him when she spoke. Arnold frowned. She was doing it again.

"Helga, please don't do this," He pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Pretend like I don't mean anything to you. I know I do. I like you, Helga. I want to be with you, I always have. Why are you fighting this?" Arnold hated feeling this way. It was so much easier to be mad at her. Helga closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Arnold, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I could never and would never be with you. I would rather die than do what I just did again. It makes me sick to my stomach to think that I would even touch you. I was drunk and not thinking. This," she pointed between them. "Is never going to happen."

Arnold stared at her for a long time. Her words were hurtful and nothing he hadn't heard before, but now they cut deeper. Suddenly, Arnold grabbed her and pulled her towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go!" Helga screamed. She pulled away from him, but Arnold had an ironclad grip on her. Once he reached the door, he flung her out and locked the door, leaving her standing in the hall in nothing but a sheet.

"Open this door," she demanded. Arnold ignored her.

* * *

"You kicked her out?" George shook his head in disbelief. Arnold was exhausted from reliving that night.

"Yeah, needlessly to say, we didn't speak to each other until about five days ago."

"Wait, you guys haven't spoken about that. That's a big thing to pretend never happened." Arnold shrugged.

"You've met her," George nodded in agreement. "Besides, I'm over it and her. So drop it. I held up my end of the bargain. Now help me with Laura." Arnold looked at George, who was lost in thought.

"George, stop it." He Looked over at Arnold with as much innocence he could muster.

"I'm not doing anything,"

"Helga and I are ancient history. Please don't meddle." Asking George to not meddle was like asking him to not breathe, but he figured he'd try anyway.

"Scout's honor," George crossed his heart. Arnold didn't believe for a second that he would drop this, but he couldn't deal with it now. He needed George to help him with the crazy he'd unleashed.

* * *

**Please Review!**

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was exhausted. So I wrote this longer chapter for you to enjoy. To all my eagle-eyed readers who thought Helga and Arnold had something going on before, you were right! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you find any grammatical errors. As always, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the rights to the characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"AHHH," Helga screamed when Phoebe walked out of the terminal. Phoebe dropped her luggage and ran towards her friend. Helga caught the small woman in her arms and spun her around. Phoebe wrapped her legs around her and hugged her tightly. The two women screamed and cried like two teenagers for a long while. People smiled and laughed as they passed them.

"I've missed you so much," Phoebe said once she was back on her own feet. Helga wiped tears from her eyes and grinned.

"I've missed you too, Phoebe. I hate that I have to share you with Gerald." she pouted. Phoebe walked towards her discarded luggage and retrieved it. Helga took it from her hand so that Phoebe could get the rest from the baggage claim.

"I know, but he just does things that you just could never," Phoebe jokes. Helga shuttered at the thought.

"I wouldn't want to either. Gross." Phoebe laughed at Helga. Gerald and Helga never saw eye to eye and she was used to her making jokes about their love life. It used to bother her, but not anymore. Phoebe understood Helga too much and understood exactly why she did the things she did.

"Aw, it's not that bad. Pretty mind-blowing." She joked. The two women walked towards the exit once Phoebe claimed all of her luggage.

"Phoebe you're going to give me nightmares, please stop."

"Stopping," Phoebe sang. The friends laughed. Phoebe had grown out of being a personal assistant to Helga and they had just been friends.

"Anyway, I have a problem I need your advice on." She looked at Phoebe with such obvious desperation that Phoebe placed a worried hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Helga. What did Arnold do?" Phoebe felt anger boil inside of her. She knew that Helga still had feelings for Arnold, but was too stubborn to admit it. No telling what he'd done to hurt her this time.

"Calm down, Pheebs, he actually hasn't done anything." Helga was touched at her willingness to attack Arnold.

"So what's the problem?" Phoebe asked. Some of her anger was dissipating.

"Well, you remember Jason, right?"

"Yeah, I remember him. I thought you broke up."

"Yeah, we did, but now he wants to get back together and he's trying really hard to please me."

"I thought you were happy about the breakup, I'm confused, Helga."

"I know, I am too. I just need you to help me figure this out. Jason is such a great guy, but something is missing." Phoebe gave her a knowing look. The two women finally reached Helga's car and began driving towards Arnold and Gerald's apartment.

"What's missing?" Helga sighed deeply at her question. "Because, Ryan was great and Joe, Oh, Pierce was fantastic. Tyler proposed to you. All of them were missing something. Do you think that maybe you are comparing them to someone?" Phoebe's words were gentle but weighed heavy on Helga's heart.

"No," she lied.

"Helga, be honest with yourself." Phoebe pleaded.

"I am. I'm not bringing him into this. He has nothing to do with Jason or any of the other guys I've dated." Helga huffed and stared intently at the car in front of her. Phoebe allowed her to pout. She'd been trying for years to get Helga to either acknowledge her feelings or let them go. As always, she had no luck.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" Helga said after a few minutes.

"I will call you. No telling how long it will take Gerald and me." She smirked. Again an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Helga knew what Phoebe wanted to talk about, but she'd been denying her since it happened.

"Should I go out with him tonight?" Helga blurted. Phoebe turned excitedly in her seat.

"Who, Arnold?" She beamed. Helga growled in response. "Oh, you meant Jason." She deflated a bit into her seat.

"Yes, I meant Jason. Arnold can kick rocks. I'm not dealing with him more than I have to, so drop it."

"Dropping it." Neither girl laughed this time. "Well, I think you shouldn't lead the guy on. You have no intention of actually being with him. However, I know you and you will deny it and date him anyway just to break his heart a few weeks later. So sure why not, go out with him."

Helga sighed again. Phoebe was right, as always. She wanted to like Jason, but she just couldn't.

"So what am I supposed to do tonight?" She finally said. Phoebe shrugged.

"When's the last time you visited your mom?" Helga growled the second time that night.

"Spending time with my clingy mother is not exactly how I'd imagined spending my Friday night."

"I wish I could help, Helga." She was sympathetic to Helga's dilemma, but being with Gerald all these years helped to harden her to her theatrics.

"Well enjoy your night. I'll be playing Bingo with Miriam for the night." Phoebe giggled. "So not funny."

* * *

The boarding house was just as lively as Arnold remembered. Mr. Hyunh argued with Ernie at the dining room table. Arnold smiled at the familiar sounds. He waved as he moved past the two men. They didn't notice him. Arnold kept expecting to hear his grandmother, Gertie, burst through the door with a battle cry, but she was gone. He swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall.

"Arnold?" Stella said in shock upon seeing her son. She looked around before pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Mom." Arnold held his mother longer than he needed. He really needed her comfort.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" She led him to the couch in the living room. Stella fussed over his hair a few moments. Arnold would have normally swatted her hand away, but he let her.

"Grandpa wanted to see me." He answered after she'd finished. She smiled at him. It was a sad smile. Arnold didn't like the look she was giving him but said nothing.

"I figured that."

"Where's Dad?" Arnold figured he should address the elephant in the room sooner or later.

"He's out," she responded. She fiddled with her fingers a while before speaking again. "I miss you, son. I hate that you two are fighting. I've already lost you once." She began to cry quietly and Arnold pulled her shaking body into his arms.

"Shh," he smoothed her brown hair and rocked her slightly. He hated to make his mother feel this way, but his father was clear.

"Don't worry about that now, Mom. I'm here, ok?" She nodded as she wiped tears from her face.

"I'm such a mess," she smiled nervously. "I will tell grandpa you're here, ok?" Arnold nodded as she walked away.

A few moments later, Grandpa walked into the living room. He looked happy as ever, but his stride was labored. Arnold frowned.

"Short man, you made it," He pulled Arnold into a hug and led him to his, now, downstairs bedroom.

"He actually convinced you to move downstairs?" He questioned upon entering.

"Yeah, it's for the best anyway. My old knees aren't doing too well on those stairs anyway." Arnold nodded in agreement. Phil patted his bed. Arnold sat next to him.

"What did you want to see me for, Grandpa?"

"I can't just want to see my only grandson?" Arnold felt shameful for asking such a silly question.

"Sorry, Grandpa."

"No matter. I did ask you here for a reason, though. I haven't heard anything about that new job. Couldn't get you to shut up about it before you got it. Now it's crickets." He smirked at him. Arnold hung his head in exhaustion.

"It's just not what I thought it would be,"

"Yeah, how so." Arnold filled Phil in on everything that had happened over the last week. They had no secrets and Arnold gave him every detail. Phil didn't speak right a way when Arnold finished his tale.

"That's a doozy, grandson. Reminds me of the time back in 1967 when Jimmy Kafka and I tried to wrangle an alligator."

"Grandpa," Arnold cut him off before he got lost in one of his stories.

"Sorry. Well, sounds like you've got your hands full, huh." He patted Arnold hard on the back as he laughed. Arnold was surprised at his strength.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Laura is a nut job. What should I do about her?"

"Oh, the crazy girl? She will fizzle out after a while. They always do," Grandpa winked at him knowingly. "The real issue seems to be that little girl with one eyebrow. You just can't seem to shake her, huh. Always was running into her as a kid. Have you apologized to her yet?" Arnold's face was red with anger.

"Apologize, for what?" he yelled. Grandpa lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Watch your tone, young man," he warned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't owe her an apology for anything." Arnold folded his arms indignantly. Grandpa laughed at him again. If it wasn't Grandpa, Arnold would have told him to go fuck himself.

"What's so funny?"

"You remind me so much of myself."

"How?" Arnold was intrigued.

"Well, as you know, grandma used to bully me too. Had a huge crush on me for years. Of course, we Shortman don't have the best eye for detail, so I missed it."

"Grandpa, I know this story," He sighed.

"Shut your yap, I'm not done." He chastised. "Anyway, we parted ways for years. I didn't see Gertie again till we were teenagers. And boy was she a beauty." Arnold watched his grandpa had a lovesick looked done his old face. He smiled.

"She was nothing like the little urchin I left back in grade school. Gertie was something to behold. Naturally, I fell head over heels in love with her, but she had a boyfriend, a guy named John Fontaine. He was captain of the football team, all the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. Anyway, Gertie pretended she didn't like me, on account that I didn't finish school. So she shunned me. I was hurt and called her some mean names. Fontaine figured he defend her honor and we fought."

Arnold listened intently. He thought he's heard all of grandpa's story, but this was new to him. He gave him a look that urged him to continue.

"Gertie and I didn't talk for a few more years, but I never forgot her. I thought about her every day. One day, Jimmy came by to tell me that Gertie was getting married. I couldn't allow it. I didn't care anymore about my pride. I knew I couldn't live without that woman in my life. So I march down to her house and when she opened the door, I place a big fat kiss on her lips. I told her that I was going to marry her and there was nothing she or John Fontaine could do about it."

"What did she say?" Arnold asked even though he knew the answer. He wouldn't be here if he didn't.

"She gave me this big beautiful smile and asked me what took me so long." Grandpa blushed. "We got married the next month."

"Wow, Grandpa I never knew that."

"Yeah. You never asked. Anyway, short man, don't be an idiot like me and wait till the girl is getting married to come to your senses."

"Grandpa, it's not like that." Arnold insisted.

"Oh yeah, so why do you keep finding this girl in your life?"

"I don't know, coincidence." he shrugged. Phil sighed.

"Listen, Arnold, one day you're gonna wake up and realize how much of an idiot you are being. I know I haven't always given you the best advice, but trust me. I know how you feel and I know you love that girl. No matter what you say. I saw it the morning you came home from that party and I can see it now. I'm not long for this world-"

"Don't say that,"

"It's true, boy! I'm 96 years old and I've loved my life, but I miss my wife. Before I go, I want you to let yourself love. That girl won't wait around forever for you to get over yourself. Go apologize for being an ass to her and maybe you can find some happiness." Grandpa patted him on the knee affectionately.

"Grandpa," Arnold didn't know what else to say. He couldn't deny anything he'd said. Had Arnold been lying to himself all this time. Did he love her? '_No, I can't' _He thought.

"I know I've given you a lot to think about, Arnold, but please listen to this old fool. Life is too short." He looked at him with pleading eyes. Arnold nodded his head. Phil smiled and clapped his hands.

"Now, on to your father. We need to handle that too."

"Grandpa, he's not going to change his mind." Arnold sighed.

"He's right, Dad," Miles stood in the door frame watching them.

"Hi, Dad," Arnold said upon seeing him.

"Hello, son. What are you doing here?" Anger was clear in his voice.

"I asked him to come," Phil answered. "I heard what you told him, Miles. How could you?" Miles sat in the rocker in the corner of the room and picked up his mother's picture.

"I know, Dad. Arnold didn't do anything wrong. I'm to blame. I abandoned him. I abandoned you and mom. I'm a terrible son and father and Arnold is just so responsible. It reminds me of how much of a deadbeat I am when I see him."

"Shut your mouth," Arnold and Miles looked at Phil in surprise. His usual cheerful demeanor was gone and replaced by raw emotion.

"Pookie and I raised you to be a frees-spirit. You did exactly what we wanted you to do. I love you, son and I wouldn't change a thing about you or what you did. Arnold gave Pookie and me the best years of our lives. Did you ever stop to ask the kid how he felt? Has he ever once blamed you? I know I don't."

"Dad, I-"

"No, you listen and you listen well. You are an amazing son and an even better father. You would have never even had him if you didn't follow your heart. You would have never met Stella. Life is too short for regrets boys. Gertie died living life how she wanted. That's her legacy and you two," He pointed his bony finger between them. "Will honor that"

The room fell silent. Neither knew what to say. Grandpa looked tired, but he held his gaze on his son.

"I'm sorry, Arnold," Miles whispered. Arnold felt tears threaten to fall line his eyes. Miles closed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug. Arnold now cried freely into his father's shoulder.

"I was wrong to push you away. Please forgive me." Arnold nodded his head. Miles smoothed Arnold's hair affectionately.

"That's more like it," Phil mumbled.

* * *

Laura waited until after dark to execute her plan. Much of the office was gone for the night. She sat quietly as she waited on the last straggler to pack up. Her small form was crunched into the cabinet in the breakroom. She'd been there for hours, the cramps were worth it.

When she heard the elevator door closed, she crawled out of the small space and headed for Helga's office. Moonlight illuminated her footsteps as she neared her target. She tried the handle. Locked.

"Damn it," she cursed. She looked around a second and noticed one of George's desk drawers slightly ajar. She pulled it open and found a single key.

"What are the odds," she was overjoyed. She tried the key and the door swung open. The room was dark save for the moonlight. She walked into the office and breathed deeply. Helga's jacket hung on her coat rack in the corner. Laura pulled it off and smelled it. It still smelled of her perfume.

She walked over to her desk and sat in the chair. She ran her fingers down the leather arms. Laura spun in the chair a few times. The light from the computer startled her.

"I must have bumped the mouse," she whispered. It was unlocked and her desktop was open and ready to be explored. Laura clicked on her agenda and a large spreadsheet popped up with Helga's whereabouts for the next few days.

Laura frowned when she saw Arnold's name on more than one of her appointment. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she snapped a picture of her schedule. Next, she needed to find out where she lived. She opened Google Maps and typed in home. Sure enough, Helga's home address popped up on the map. Laura smirked as she typed the information into her phone.

"Don't worry, Arnold. You won't even miss her when she's gone."

* * *

**Please Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the right to the characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Helga sat in her mother's living room waiting for Miriam to finish blending smoothies in the kitchen. They were actual fruit smoothies. Since she'd stop drinking, Miriam had really been into her health. Helga was happy her mom took better care of herself.

"Mom!" she yelled toward the kitchen.

"I'm coming, dear. They're almost ready." Helga huffed again. Her blue eyes skimmed the room. Every picture showed a different life than the one she remembered in this house. Bob's stern face stared back at her from the wedding picture still on the mantle. She frowned.

"Mom?" Helga asked as Miriam handed her a flamingo shaped cup filled with a yellow smoothie. It even had a pineapple slice and a mini umbrella adorning the top. Helga smiled upon seeing it.

"Yes, dear." she sipped from her own cup. The red slush slid up her clear straw. Miriam squealed with delight when it touched her lips.

"Why do you still have Bob's picture up?" She stopped and looked up at Helga. They didn't talk about Bob. Not since he left. A dark look passed over Miriam's face, but it was gone too quickly to identify.

"Because," she whispered. She placed her bird-shaped drink on the side table and folded her hands in her lap. "He is part of you and Olga. As much as I would love to erase him and forget he ever existed, I can't. Without him, I wouldn't have my girls." Her eyes glazed over with tears.

Helga nodded. She was right, of course, but she hated him so much. She hated that his presence was still here after all this time.

"Anyway, let's not let your father dampen our mood." Miriam perked up. She smiled once again at Helga, who returned the gesture. "Want to go to Bingo with me? It's a fundraiser tonight. All of the proceeds will go to the local AA." Helga smiled. She did not want to go to Bingo, but she wanted to support her mother's recovery.

"Sure, Mom. I don't have anything better to do tonight." Miriam turned her head curiously.

"Why? You are a beautiful and smart girl. Not that I'm not thrilled you are here, but you don't have a date or drinks with friends tonight?" Helga sighed at her mother's questions. Why did all middle-aged people think 20-somethings should be fucking or drinking?

"I do have a date," she confessed. Helga and Miriam's relationship improved greatly during her life of sobriety. She started to behave like the mother Helga needed. Although it was strange at first and Helga thought she would just return to her old ways after a while, she never did. They were close.

"So why are you here with me?"

"I don't know, Mom."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, that's the problem."

"Wait, I'm confused, dear."

"It's complicated, Mom." Miriam looked at her daughter with sympathy. She knew exactly why her Helga was hesitant to date this seemingly perfect man.

"Honey, you have to let that go." Helga felt a fist squeeze her heart at her mother's words.

"I've tried, Mom. Believe me." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke. Helga would not cry. She would not allow him to do this to her all these years later.

"Helga, dear, your father was an abuser. He was hurtful and a liar. It took him leaving me to see that. Please don't allow him to taint you." Miriam pulled Helga into a hug. A single tear rolled down Helga's face at her words.

"I'm fine," she lied. She pushed her mother away and headed towards the door. "Let's go, Miriam. Bingo isn't going to wait for us." Miriam frowned. Helga was a strong girl, but sometimes that was her greatest weakness.

"Honey are you sure you don't want to call this young man," Miriam inquired. They had been driving in silence since leaving the old neighborhood. Helga huffed in response. "Fine,"

"It's not that simple," Helga blurted a few moments later.

"Why not?"

"Because you're right. I still think about what Bob said to me." Helga slumped in her seat. Miriam patted her daughter's arm and smiled.

"I know, dear."

"He said," She began and tears flowed freely down her face. They had just pulled into the church parking lot. Helga dropped her forehead to the steering wheel and cried. Miriam rubbed her back in small circles and allowed her to release years of pent up sadness.

Once Helga had quieted down, Miriam lifted her face to wipe her tears. Helga smiled at her mother.

"He said," she started calmly. Helga tried and failed to forget Bob's cruel words to her. "That I would be alone forever. He told me that no one could love someone as damaged and pathetic as me. He found my journals, the pink ones." Miriam nodded already knowing the story but allowing Helga to tell it anyway.

"He found them and read them, all of them. He told me that whoever I was talking about in these journals was better off without me and that I was a fool to think that any man would want me. He said I was toxic. He called me a parasite." She screamed. She quaked with tears again. Her mother hugged her and rocked her slowly as she let out another torrent of tears.

Helga pulled away after a while and wiped her face. "He said that the best thing I could do for this boy I liked was to jump off a bridge. I wasn't good enough for him or any other man to love." Helga looked down at her hands in defeat. Miriam was there when Bob said all these horrible things to Helga. He'd left the next day.

"Sweetie," Miriam smooth Helga's golden hair from her face. "Your father is a pig. I know I wasn't there for you growing up, but I'm here now and as your mother, I want you to put that man out of your mind. Please don't let him control any part of you, especially your heart."

Helga sniffed and nodded obediently. She was too tired to fight back. She was exhausted. Suddenly, Miriam opened the door and stepped out. Helga watched as her thin frame walked around to the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked once she opened the door.

"Move over, I'm taking you home. We can watch movies and eat ice cream all night." Helga climbed into the passenger seat without another word.

* * *

Laura walked up to the skyscraper where Helga lived. A giddy feeling grew in her stomach as she neared the double doors. Before she could open them, the doorman pulled it open for her and ushered her inside.

"Good evening, Ms. Pataki, oh, sorry young lady." He said realizing his mistake.

"No worries, I'm her sister," she lied. "I'm here to surprise her, can you show me up to her place?" The doorman smiled and jotted down Helga's apartment number on a piece of paper.

"I can't let you in, but this is her. Only thought she had the one sister," he mused.

"I don't come home often," Without another word, she bonded for the elevator. This was too easy. It was never this easy before. Laura smiled as she watched the ascending numbers climb closer to her destination.

* * *

"Yes, Gerald!" Phoebe screamed a third time that night. She panted with exhaustion as he climbed from atop her. She watched as his chocolate skin glistened with sweat. Gerald walked towards his small bathroom. Phoebe heard him turn on the water. He returned with a small glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she whispered. She sipped from the cup without taking her eyes from him. Gerald had been looking at her funny since she arrived a few hours ago. She was focused on other things, so she didn't give it much thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, handing him the glass to drink from. He did as he shrugged.

"I can't admire my girl?" he chuckled. She smiled. She loved how affectionate Gerald was. He wasn't one of those guys who was afraid to show how he felt. She was grateful for that. They probably wouldn't be together if he didn't grab her hand all those years ago.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He countered.

"I love you," she gushed.

"I love you," He kissed her lips gently. "You know, Phoebe, I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah, what about?" She made room for him on the bed. Gerald sat with his back to her. He wanted to propose right then and there, but Helga wanted him to wait. '_Since when do I listen to Helga,' _He thought.

Phoebe rubbed his back as he thought. She could tell something was on his mind and it was best to let Gerald work it out on his own.

"It's nothing. Forget it." He turned and kissed her again. "I'm just glad you're here. How long are you staying?"

"Um, I'm here to stay." she smiled.

"Really," He lifted her petite body as he stood and spun her around. Phoebe giggled with delight.

"Yes, really," she smiled as he sat her down.

"How many days should I give Arnold to move out?" Phoebe placed a patient hand on his chest.

"Don't kick poor Arnold out. I'm staying with Helga." Gerald frowned.

"Why," his eyebrows knitted together.

"I think it's best for me to establish myself here without you first."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he was full-on pissed now.

"Calm down, Gerald," she tried to touch him, but he stepped out of her reach.

"Don't tell me to calm down, woman. Are you breaking up with me? What was this?" He gestured towards the bed. "One last fuck before you dump me? Nobody breaks up with Gerald Martin Johanssen."

"Gerald, I'm not breaking up with you, Jeez," she screamed. "You're always overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting. What the hell did you expect me to think?" He yelled back. "You wanna establish," he said mockingly. "Yourself without me. Fine." Phoebe's anger was quickly replaced by dread.

"Gerald," she said cautiously. "What are you saying?"

"You want a life without me, fine! I got too many bitches that want me to be waiting around on you anymore."

"Gerald, stop. Don't do this." Phoebe was crying now. How had this happened?

"It's already done," He stood defiantly in front of her. No love was coming from him.

"Is this what you want?" she pleaded. Gerald faltered a little but stood his ground. "Ok, I'll let you cool off and call you in the morning." she turned to collect her clothes. Gerald watched as she dressed. He wanted to stop her and beg her forgiveness, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He just sat there as she walked towards the door. He watched her turn and look at him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop her, but he didn't.

He sat there a long time after she'd gone. The fire he once felt was gone. He just let the best thing that ever happened to him walk out of his life.

"Stupid," he hit his head with the palm of his hand. He gathered his clothes and ran out the door after her.

* * *

"One more round," Miles slurred. The Shortman family sat around the dining room table at the boarding house. Arnold watched as his mother shuffled the cards. They were playing a very intense game of Go Fish. Really it was just an excuse to binge drink, but they felt less like alcoholics with the game.

"You're on, old man." Arnold pointed at his father. There were currently three of him. "Stop moving around, Dad," he giggled.

"I'm not moving. You're moving." The two giggled. Stella smiled at her husband and son. She was only a little buzzed. She has to stay vigilant. The Shortman's were notorious for how poorly they handled their liquor.

"You two," Phil hiccuped. "Are some pansies. I bet I could drink you under the table."

"Is that a challenge, old man?" Arnold laid across the table in front of him.

"Yeah, son, I think the old kook has finally lost it," He sat in the chair next to Phil, almost missing it.

"Sound like you two are admitting I'm the superior Shortman."

"Challenge accepted," Arnold place a cup in front of Grandpa and his father.

"Don't you guys think you've had enough," Stella looked between the three men.

"Silence, woman," Miles declared. Stella eyed him. "I mean, don't worry honey." Stella sat back in her chair and watched as three generations of idiot drank themselves into a stupor.

"I reign supreme!" Arnold roared in triumph. Grandpa was sleeping soundly in the corner of the room. A dribble of spit hung from his mouth as he snored loudly.

"Not fair," Miles swayed as he looked at Arnold. "Your liver is young. One more round."

"Nope, that's enough for you," Stella interjected.

"The lady has spoken," Miles leaned onto his wife. Stella whispered something into his ear and Miles' smiled grew.

"I will have sex with my wife tonight." Arnold cringed. "Get out son!" Miles followed Stella out of the room. A few seconds later, Arnold heard a large crash.

"I'm ok," Miles' voice rang out. Arnold smiled. He looked over at grandpa. As best he could, Arnold lifted him to his feet and tried not to stumble as he walked him to his room. He placed the old man in his bed. He placed a sloppy kiss on Phil's head.

Arnold swayed as he stood. Where was he supposed to go? His mom had converted his old room to her office. He pulled out his phone. It took his eyes a few seconds to focus on the small icons. He hit the Uber icon once he could see it clearly. Where was he going, though?

"I can't go home, Gerald and Phoebe are there. My parents are doing stuff," he shuttered again. Why was everyone happy except him? Arnold thought about Helga.

"No," he said. "She's the devil," he tried to convince himself, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Fuck it," he typed in her address and waited for his ride.

Half an hour later, Arnold stumbled out of the Uber and stood in front of Helga's building. He never felt so determined in all his life. The doorman let him in.

"Good evening, sir" He smiled at Arnold. He tried very hard to not appear as drunk as he seemed. He nodded his head as he neared the elevator.

Arnold was tired of this game. He wanted answers. The elevator dinged and he walked towards the door. He banged on it loudly. He heard Helga's voice through the wooden barrier.

"What the hell," she hissed s she opened the door. Arnold gasped at the state of her. She was in a very sheer robe and had nothing but a skimpy bra and panty set underneath.

"Arnold," she questioned snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Helga, I, um" he slurred. Helga could smell the alcohol wafting from him.

"Are you drunk?"

"I want to talk to you," He ignored her and pushed his way into the apartment.

"Arnold," she tried to stop him, but he was too strong. She closed the door and ran after him.

"I want to know why Helga." She stared at him in disbelief.

"Why what?" she shook her head dismissing her question. "It doesn't matter, you have to leave."

"Why?" he asked loudly.

"Because I said so,"

"I don't want to leave. I came here for a reason."

"Helga?" Arnold's head turned towards the male voice coming from her room. His blood boiled with jealousy.

"Who the hell is he?" Arnold advanced on the handsome man. This was the same guy on her phone.

"Arnold, please leave." she stepped between Jason and Arnold. Jason was now in the living room. She could see they were sizing each other up.

"This is that Jason clown?" Arnold pointed his hand towards him.

"Who you calling a clown? Helga who is this guy. Is this why you've been so distant? You've been seeing someone else?" He looked down at her with anger in his eyes.

"What, no. Arnold is just-"

"The love of her life," Arnold blurted before thinking.

"What!" Helga yelled. Arnold stared at Jason with such venom.

"Oh really," Jason took a step towards Arnold.

"Yeah," Arnold puffed up his chest. Helga placed a hand on either man to separate them.

"Stop this, now." She yelled.

"You wanna know something else, pretty boy?" Arnold moved even closer to him.

"What's that, blondie?" Jason insulted back.

"I love her too. Always have and always will." Helga looked up at Arnold. She was shocked to hear him say those words.

"What," she whispered.

"I never stopped, Helga," He looked at her. She could see through the drunken stupor that he was telling the truth.

"I don't need this." Jason turned to leave but stopped cold in his tracks. "Helga?" he called. She ripped her eyes away from Arnold upon hearing her name.

"Who the hell are you?" Helga said to the woman standing in her kitchen.

"Laura?" Arnold slurred. Laura stood with a knife in her hand. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I knew you were lying," she said softly. Helga looked at the girl in confusion.

"Who was lying? Who the hell are you?" She screamed.

"Shut up!" Laura screeched. She cried frantically as she mumbled to herself.

"You are supposed to love me!" She screamed at Arnold.

"Arnold do you know this crazy-" Helga's sentence was cut short by Laura screaming.

"I'm not crazy," she ran full speed towards Helga. The knife aimed right towards her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the rights to the characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**C****hapter 14**

Helga braced herself for impact with the knife-wielding psycho running at her, but instead of feeling pain from being stabbed she was knocked to the ground. A body was covering her. She heard someone wrestling with the crazy woman.

"Are you ok," She heard a voice whisper. The voice was familiar and coming from the body on top of her.

"Get off of me. I'm going to kill her!" Helga heard a woman scream. Strong hands pulled her to a seated position. They were Arnold's hands. He was staring at her with concern etched across his face. Helga frowned and stood to her feet. She watched as the woman tried to wriggle out of Jason's grip.

"Let her go," Helga said calmly. Both Jason and Laura stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Jason asked still holding onto Laura's wrist.

"Let the bitch go. If she wants a fight, I'll give her one." Jason hesitated a moment. "Trust me," Helga cracked her neck from side to side. Jason grabbed the knife from a flabbergasted Laura and released her.

"Get up, bitch. You want a piece of me, I'll give you more than you can handle. I am the original crazy chick. Let's see if you can hang." Helga danced around Laura like a boxer would his opponent. Laura didn't move from her spot. She watched Helga with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"Fine, have it your way." Without warning, Helga grabbed a handful of Laura's hair and yanked her to her feet.

"Ow, let me go!" Laura screamed as she tried to free herself from Helga's grip. Helga punched her hard in the nose once she was up. Laura's hands shot to her now bloodied nose. She then punched her again in the stomach. Laura doubled over with the impact and Helga used her momentum to knee her in her already broken nose. Laura fell back to the ground in a heap.

"Get up, psycho, I'm just getting started." Helga stood over Laura as she held her face and moaned. Arnold and Jason watched the spectacle with awe. Jason had never seen this side of Helga before and wasn't sure how to feel about it. Arnold, on the other hand, had and found her princess warrior bit to be entirely too sexy for his inebriated mind at the moment.

He watched her kick Laura in the stomach. Her breasts bounced with each kick. He had to stop this or he would jump her right then and there. How was he supposed to care that she was beating crazy Laura to a pulp if she was doing it half-naked?

"Helga, stop." He heard himself say. The severity of the situation helped to sober him up enough to deal with it. Helga ignored him and continued to assault Laura. Pulling himself off the ground, Arnold grabbed Helga's arm and dragged her away from Laura's defeated body. The girl was balled into the fetal position.

"Let me go, Arnold. I'll teach this bitch to break into my house and try to kill me. Last time she tries that, I bet." She tried to shake free of him, but Arnold's grip held fast. Jason walked over to the bloody mess on the floor that was Laura and tried to tend to her injuries.

"Let her bleed out, Jason," Helga yelled. He ignored her. "She doesn't deserve your help. Stop helping her." She screamed when he continued to mend the girl.

"No, this is my job, Helga. What kind of person does this to someone." He wiped a rag across Laura's face.

"What, she came at me with a knife and broke into my house. You're taking her side?" Jason shook his head with his back to Helga.

"Oh, so I'm wrong for beating this chick's ass. She's the crazy one." Jason stopped what he was doing and approached Helga.

"This girl has a broken nose and three broken ribs. Tell me how this was necessary?" He chastised her like a disappointed father. Helga was taken aback by his rebuke of her.

"Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought," He mused before turning from her. Disgust clear on his face.

"You know what, screw you, bucko. Why don't you take crazy Mcgee and shove it! Your dick is small anyway!" Helga crossed her arms belligerently, daring him to say anything back to her.

"Fine," He huffed before scooping Laura off the ground and heading towards the door.

"Oh, and I'm pressing charges, bitch!" she spat as he closed the door behind them.

"The nerve," she threw her hands in frustration and headed to her cabinet. She pulled down two glasses and pour the brown liquor she recovered into them. She pushed on towards Arnold.

Helga watched him sway as he neared the kitchen island where she stood. She pulled his glass back.

"On second thought, you might die if you drink this," She picked up the cup and drank its contents. Arnold sat in front of her on one of the backless stools. Neither spoke for a while. Helga poured herself another drink.

"Who the hell was that, Arnold? What do you mean you love me? Why did she try to kill me?" she blurted in a single stream. Arnold took a second to digest the quick succession of questions.

"Can you put on some clothes so I can concentrate," he mumbled. Helga looked down at herself and blushed before jogging to her room to change.

While she was gone, Arnold started to make himself some coffee to sober up. Although he wasn't sure it would help at this point.

A few moments later, Helga returned wearing an oversized hoodie and sweats. Arnold hadn't seen her were something so relaxed since being back in her life. He preferred this look better than her skin tight office wear.

"What are you smirking at," Arnold hadn't realized he was.

"Nothing," Again a silence fell between them. So much needed to be said, but neither wanted to start the conversation. Finally, Helga huffed.

"Arnold, what was this all about?" she asked gently.

"What happened or what I said?"

"Both. But let's start with the crazy bitch."

"Ugh, that was Laura, from work," he confessed. Helga looked at him confused.

"Laura, I met her. She's a redhead, not blond."

"I know, she was a redhead, she dyed it to blond to look like you."

"What, why?"

"She did it to get me to like her." Arnold sighed.

"Why would looking like me get you to, oh" she stopped as the realization hit her. Arnold had confessed his love for her. What was she supposed to do with that? All her life, that's all she ever wanted to hear, so why didn't she feel happy about it.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen, Arnold, you are clearly drunk and have no idea what you are saying. The police will be here in a few and I would rather you stay until they do. After that, you can go home. I need some time to think." she didn't know what to tell him. Arnold nodded his head reluctantly. He wanted and needed answers still.

Before either could say another word, the front door opened and Phoebe walked through it.

"Phoebe, I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow," Helga stated. Phoebe shrugged and dropped her bags at the door. She smiled at Arnold and shot Helga a confused look.

"Hey, Arnold. Helga why is he here? I thought you said-"

"I did," Helga cut her off. "It's kinda a crazy story." Helga was cut off by a loud banging on her door. She walked towards it expecting it to be the police but was surprised to hear Gerald's voice.

"Phoebe, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please let me in." Arnold and Helga looked at one another in confusion. Phoebe sighed as she pulled the door open. Gerald stood in the door with a sheepish grin on his face and a box of chocolates in his hand.

"Peace offering," he thrust the heart-shaped box toward her. Phoebe took the candy and moved aside for him to enter. Gerald gave Arnold a confused look when he saw him sitting at the island.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I only just arrived myself." Phoebe pulled him towards her room and closed the door before he could ask any more questions.

Once again, Helga turned to Arnold expectantly. The events of the last hour gave him a huge dose of reality. He'd told Helga he loved her. Did he? Why did he say that? Why did seeing her with Jason cause such a surge of jealousy? Was Grandpa right?

Arnold hung his head. He wanted to hide from his confession, from the stream of confusion in his brain and from Helga's piercing blue eyes. He knew she wasn't about to let this go.

"Helga, I'm sorry, but I don't know why I said that." He finally said.

"Is it true?" Arnold saw a sea of emotions on her face. '_Does she want it to be true?' _He thought.

"I don't know. It's complicated." He answered truthfully. Helga nodded her head and walked over to a large chair in the living room. Arnold followed her with his eyes. The moment was thick with unsaid words. Neither knew how to navigate this moment. So many years had been spent burying what was now resurrected before them.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Arnold stayed quiet. She didn't seem to be talking to him. Arnold opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, hot bile rose in his throat. Helga looked up at the sound and pointed towards the bathroom door. Arnold bolted from his stool and made it just in time.

Helga sighed loudly. She followed him into the bathroom and rubbed his back in small circles as he emptied his stomach. Helga stayed with him until he was hugging the porcelain bowl and dry heaving. Once she was sure he was done, she moved to fill a small glass that sat on the counter. Arnold took the cup and drank from it greedily.

"Ugh," he moaned as he curled into a ball on her bathroom floor. Helga rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

"Pathetic," she whispered as she tried to peel him off the floor. All lucidity had drained from him. He felt Helga try to lift him and he tried to help, but only made it worse.

"Just stop helping," she yelled. He obeyed. Finally, she managed to sling his arm around her shoulders. The two stumbled out of the bathroom and into the open floor plan living space.

"You're the best," he slurred as she tossed his heavy body onto her large sectional. Arnold managed to grab her wrist as he fell back onto the plush surface, pulling her down with him.

"Arnold, let go." she pulled away from him successfully. Arnold's eyes were closed. His lips frowned when the warmth from her body was gone. He searched for a stray pillow and cuddle it until he was snoring loudly.

"Criminy," Helga stood with her hands on her hips as she watched him fall into a deep drunken slumber. She'd witnessed Miriam sleep like this for years. Their conversation was over until he slept this off.

"Stupid football head," she mused, turning away from him. Helga looked over her apartment and her eyes landed on the knife still on the floor. She was careful not to touch it so that the police could do their thing when they arrived. Just as she moved to put away the clutter on her counter, she heard a loud banging coming from Phoebe's room.

"I guess they made up," she smirked. '_At least somebody got some tonight,' _She thought. Forgoing the clutter, Helga headed to her bedroom to wait for the police. She gave Arnold one last look before closing the door.

* * *

Helga woke to the sound of her alarm with a start. Her heart was pounding with fear. The type of fear one only experiences when they are frightened out of sleep.

"Jesus Christ," Her slender fingers searched for her alarm clock, but only managed to knock it to the ground. "Shit," she fused as she threw the blankets from her body and grabbed the screaming device off the floor.

Helga did not have a restful night's sleep. After retreating to her room to hide from the world, the police arrived about ten minutes later. They questioned her and a drunken Arnold for over an hour. Arnold wasn't much help since his brain was still suffering the effects of self-induced alcohol poisoning. He was able to fill the cops in on why Laura was so crazy about him in the first place.

Despite herself, Helga smiled. She knew she shouldn't, but she had a sick sense of pride that she had that much sway over Arnold. Speaking of which, since his drunken confession, she'd been plagued with old memories and thoughts of him all night. When she wasn't thinking about Arnold and what his words meant to her, Jason's look of disgust kept replaying in her mind.

Helga was careful to never be too aggressive with the men she dated. She'd learned early in her love life that they didn't like her to be too domineering. Jason looked at her like she sprouted a second head. She had only been sweet around him. Outside of the bedroom. He didn't mind her aggression there, but as soon as the real Helga showed up, he bailed. But not Arnold.

"No," she shook her head and lifted herself from the floor. "Stop it." She slamming the alarm clock on the side table, she pulled her hair into a sloppy top knot and headed to the living space to do her morning yoga.

* * *

It was 5:30 am and Arnold felt like complete shit. He groaned loudly. He was assaulted by a pounding headache. He smelled lavender and heard water. Was he on a beach somewhere? Daring to open one eye, he saw Helga facing away from him doing yoga. She was really good at it. Oddly enough, he didn't find her bending sexual, although he easily could have. He enjoyed watching her at peace. Arnold knew how hard that was for her to find.

He remained still until she was finished with her practice. Her face was so calm. He wanted to feel what she was feeling.

"Can you show me how to do that?" The sound of his voice surprised him. Helga's eyes popped open.

"I didn't know you were awake," she blushed and moved to clean up her mat. Arnold rose from his spot and stopped her.

"No, it was cool. You looked so," Arnold paused for the perfect description. "Happy."

Helga looked up at him in surprise. She was sure he was going to make fun of her.

"I want that, happiness." He looked past her for a second. Helga didn't dare breathe. What was happening?

"Arnold, are you feeling ok?"

"Not really," he confessed. "I have a massive headache and I'm fucking exhausted. That yoga stuff just seemed to calm you so much. Come to think of it, you are way more zen then I remember you being. Is this why?" he cocked his head to the side and waited for her to answer.

"Yeah, actually," she mumbled. "I don't think yoga is such a good idea for you right now, though. Maybe another time." Arnold smiled at her. She felt a small warmth in the pit of her stomach when he did. '_Damn it,' _she thought.

"Arnold," she rolled her math up slowly as she spoke. He looked up at her in response.

"Last night,"

"I'm really sorry about Laura, Helga. I should have taken her more seriously. She really could have hurt you. I would have never forgiven myself."

"Yeah, that, but I wasn't talking about that." She stood and placed her mat in its corner.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused. Helga gulped at his response.

"You don't remember?" She questioned.

"Remember what?"

"Do you know why you are here, Arnold?" he looked up as if the answers were floating above his head.

"Come to think of it, I don't." He chuckled nervously. Helga just stared at him. '_He drops this bomb on me and doesn't even remember, for Pete's sake.'_ she thought.

"Never mind then." She turned and headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

Arnold watched her walk away. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He remembered every word he said last night. He wasn't ready to deal with the consequences of what he'd said yet, so he lied. He needed some time to sort out his feelings. He knew it wasn't fair to Helga, but he just needed a few days.

After a while, Gerald emerged from Phoebe's room shirtless with his nose in the air.

"I smell bacon," he mused as he snatched a piece from the pile Helga was creating off the plate.

"Hey," she swatted him away.

"So mean," He stuffed the stolen bacon in his mouth and retreated to Phoebe's room.

* * *

**Please Review**

A/N: Hey all, man what a crazy couple of chapters. I am under the weather and I apologize if my writing reflects that. I went to work today, taught one class and came home! Regardless, I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry to all you Jason fans out there, but this is a Helga and Arnold story, but I will make them work for it! George will be back in the next chapter and we will see Gerald and Phoebe make up as well. You may or may not get a chapter tomorrow. It depends on how this cold is acting. Anyway, please review, it really helps me with the story when you guys tell me your thoughts. I read every single one, so please review! As always, let me know if you find grammatical errors or typos.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the rights to characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**This chapter contains sexual content **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sunday mornings were Phoebe's favorite. She loved being lazy and cuddling up with a good book under her softest blanket. Usually, that's what she loved about Sunday's. Now, she loved being cuddled up against Geralds broad back as he slept. The rhythmic rise and fall of his lungs was music to her ears. She hated being away from him. Gerald had his quirks, but Phoebe wouldn't trade him for the world.

Even though she loved him with all her heart, she hated the way he behaved, sometimes. Last night's outburst was a reminder of why she wanted to be on her own in the first place. Gerald was a good man and he loved her deeply, but he could be childish and dramatic. Phoebe made excuses for his tantrums all throughout college and high school. She knew he didn't mean most of the things he said when he got that way, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

Phoebe snuggled closer to Gerald's warmth as she replayed their argument the night before.

* * *

Phoebe closed the door gently once she pulled Gerald inside. Neither spoke. Gerald looked like a whipped puppy. It usually was all he needed to do to get Phoebe to forgive him. Phoebe sighed and placed the insufficient peace offering on the dresser.

She ran her fingers through her dark silky hair. She was exhausted from travel, 'I missed you' sex, and now from crying. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions for the petite girl.

"You look mad," Gerald finally said. He usually just waited her out and Phoebe would be the one to speak first, but somehow this felt different.

"Yes, Gerald, I'm angry." She knitted her brows together at the audacity of the statement. He really was an ass when he wanted to be.

"Ok, I'm sorry,"

"That's not enough this time, Gerald." Gerald was lost for words. Phoebe always forgave him. No matter what.

"Not enough? What do you mean not enough?" He felt anger beginning to rear its ugly head but contained it. That's what got him into this mess in the first place.

"Gerald," she sighed. Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed and began taking off her shoes as she spoke. "I love you more than anything, but I can't keep doing this. Every time you get the wrong idea or misunderstand something I say, I'm the one who has to suck it up and get over it. I'm tired of it. If you have so many 'honeys' then they can have you." Phoebe didn't know where the words came from, but she meant them.

Gerald's mouth hung open in shock. Phoebe had never said anything like this to him before. He tried to feel anger, but all he felt was shame. She was right.

"I don't want anybody but you," he took the space next to her and looked down at his feet as he spoke. "Sure, girls try all the time, but none of them are you."

"Then why do you keep throwing that in my face? I didn't even do anything wrong. A few days ago, you broke up with me because I didn't answer my phone and now you are tired of waiting on me because my desires are different than yours. How is that fair, Gerald?" She turned to face him.

"You're right," He sighed deeply. "I'm an ass, I know. I do shit without thinking and avoid dealing with the aftermath. Phoebe," he took her hands and kiss them. "I want you, always. I know you deal with a lot with me and it's time that stopped. I will change for you, baby. I mean it."

"I don't know, Gerald." Gerald kissed each of her palms. Phoebe smiled at the sweet gesture.

"In no way is this conversation over, mister." Gerald nodded and smiled.

"I know. I got to work on my shit, you know? I don't think I could do this without you, girl. You are my everything. Forever and always." He smiled handsomely at her. Phoebe felt a familiar heat building in her belly.

"I will do anything to see that beautiful smile. I could lose myself staring into those big brown eyes." He gently removed her glasses and kissed her temple. Phoebe shuttered when his lips touched her.

"Every night, when you were gone, I would close my eyes and think of you. I would think about how your lips curve in the corners just a little." He kissed her there.

"How you push your midnight black hair behind your ear when your thinking or nervous," He kissed the tips of her ears. Phoebe let out a small moan.

"My mind would wander to your neck, this creamy neck." he moved his face inches from her neck and inhaled deeply. "I would think about how it would feel to touch you there and kiss you there, maybe even lick you there." Gerald reached out his index finger and lightly ran his finger down the side of her neck. Next, he placed feather-light kisses where his finger once was. Finally, he trailed his tongue up the length of her neck, stopping just at her ear.

"Then, my mind wanders down a little, "he chuckled as Phoebe closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her body was shaking with anticipation. "I would think about the way your breasts sit so perfectly in my hand." He moved down her body and cupped her mounds in his hand. Phoebe took in a sharp inhale as he did.

"I would imagine I was kissing that beautiful neck and playing with those round breasts." He left butterfly kisses on her body and ran his hand down to her waist and up her shirt. Phoebe moaned loudly as his warm hand touched her skin. Gerald smiled against her.

Phoebe couldn't think straight. She knew she was angry at him and she hadn't forgiven him, but god was he making it hard to stay angry.

"Then, after a while," he breathed in her ear. "I would think to myself, how would that milky thigh feel if I rubbed it." Gerald moved one hand away from her breast and hovered above her jean covered thigh. Phoebe swallowed in agony. He gently placed his hand on her leg. He ran it up the length of her thigh, stopping at her waist. He pushed his weight into her, forcing her to lay back on the bed.

"Still, it wasn't enough. My mind wanted more. So then I thought about the warmest part of you." Phoebe's breath came out in a ragged gush. Gerald moved to the button on her jeans and undid it with a flick of his wrist. He slowly unzipped them. Gerald smiled at her reaction to him.

Without removing her jeans, Gerald placed his large hand on her exposed belly and slowly slid his hand down toward her lace underwear. Phoebe didn't dare breathe. His hand disappeared under the dark fabric and stopped just above her lips.

"Oh, god, Gerald," Gerald shushed her with a kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he moved his fingers to find her little pearl. Phoebe moaned into his mouth as he circled the sensitive spot. After a few moments of rubbing her, he moved his hand further down and inserted a finger into her moist middle.

Phoebe gasped at the action. Gerald began kissing and sucking on her neck as Phoebe bucked against his hand. He thrust his fingers deeper and wiggled it inside of her. He used his thumb to rub her spot.

Phoebe's moans grew louder and more unhinged. Gerald love the sound of it. His hand was wet with her as he moved another finger inside of her. He picked up speed and pounded his hand against her body. Phoebe's body matched his thrust for a few moments. Phoebe screamed out as her body gave into an orgasm. Gerald felt her walls enclose around his fingers.

Gerald smiled as he removed his hand from Phoebe. She looked down at him trying to catch her breath. Gerald put his fingers into his mouth and lick them clean. Phoebe bit her lip at his action. Without warning, she pounced on him.

* * *

The memory caused Phoebe to blush a little. Sex with Gerald was always mindblowing. She wasn't kidding when she described it to Helga. She felt Gerald pulled her small arms closer to him as he slumbered.

She could hear Helga and Arnold talking through the door. She couldn't make out what they were saying since they were speaking in hushed tones. '_Why is Arnold here anyway' _she thought. She would go ask Helga, but the thought of leaving the warm haven that was Gerald just didn't sound appealing. Instead, she closed her eyes and allowed slumber to take her again.

Gerald loved bacon! It was his favorite food. Bacon was the only reason he untwined himself from Phoebe's sleeping form and ventured into Helga's lair.

"I smell bacon," he sniffed the air dramatically. Before Helga could chastise him, he swiped a few pieces. He returned with his bounty a few moments later. Helga had yelled at him, but who cares, he had bacon.

"Good morning," Phoebe yawned. She peeked at him from under the covers. Gerald dangled the stolen goods in her face. She took it and stuffed it in her mouth.

"How do I know I can trust this. I don't know where your hands have been," she joked as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Gerald quirked an eyebrow. "All up inside you girl," Gerald licked his fingers dramatically.

"Gross," she giggled. "I'm still tired," she whined. Gerald grinned and shrugged.

"I have that effect. Need a week to recover from this storm." He flexed his muscles as he spoke. Phoebe giggled at his antics. They were one of the reasons she loved him so much. He could always make her laugh.

"You're silly," she playfully pushed him.

"You love it," he kissed her softly as he pulled her back into the bed.

"I do, but Gerald," she kissed his nose as she snuggled on top of him. "If you pull another stunt like last night, there will be hell to pay." Gerald closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're right."

"I know." He gave her a side-eye before continuing.

"I overreacted. I was wrong for pretty much everything I said. I was a big ass fool, girl. I just panicked, you know. You said you wanted to be without me. I didn't know how to handle that." He confessed.

"I never said I wanted to be without you. I said I wanted to establish myself first. I love you dearly, but I want to have my own things. My mother never did. No woman in my family did. They were their father's daughter and their husband's wife." Gerald frowned but let her finish.

"All my life, all I've ever wanted was to stand on my own two feet without someone helping me or taking credit for it. I know it's a lot to ask. I've asked for so much from you, but this is important Ger." Gerald didn't speak right away. Her little speech put a damper on his proposal idea. But he had no choice but to respect her wishes.

"Anything for you," He kissed her long and slow. Phoebe moaned into his mouth. Gerald broke the kiss first. "Don't start nothing you can't finish," his voice was husky. Phoebe gave him a devilish smile as she slid her hand down the front of his body towards his manhood. Gerald took a deep breath anticipating her touch.

"Grub's done! Come eat." Helga's voice ripped through the moment. Phoebe laughed as she climbed off of him.

"She is a walking, talking cock block," Gerald complained. He followed behind Phoebe thoroughly disappointed.

"Didn't think you two were going to come up for air." Helga pushed two plates towards the couple when they emerged.

"Shut up," Gerald jabbed as he snuck another slice of bacon.

"Leave some for the rest of us, Geraldo," Helga chastised. He stuck out his tongue at her and pushed the rest into his mouth.

"Arnold, my man," Gerald gestured towards him. They did their classic handshake. "Long night?" Gerald inquired noticing the state Arnold was in.

"You have no idea," Arnold drolled. He piled pancakes, eggs, and bacon on his plate.

"Anything you want to share with the class?" Gerald and Phoebe looked between Arnold and Helga. Their suspicions clear on their faces.

"Nothing happened," Arnold said. It was partially true. Nothing happened between Helga and him. He damn sure wasn't going to tell them he confessed his love for her. He wasn't supposed to remember he said it anyway.

"Yeah, nothing happened." Helga chimed in. "But this crazy bitch, Laura, got her ass handed to her."

"Wait, your crazy Laura," he pointed to Arnold, who was nursing his head in his hands.

"Yeah," he confirmed. Gerald let out a hearty laugh.

"I would have paid to see that." He turned his attention to Helga. "Tell me everything." He placed his face in his hands as if preparing for a good movie. Helga recounted the events of the night. Careful to leave out Arnold's declaration of love.

"Wait, so you broke her nose and three ribs!" Gerald grinned with pride. "Mad respect, Pataki." He reached his hand across the island to give her a high five. She obliged. Helga felt a little prideful that Gerald was impressed with her handy work.

"Yeah, you should have seen her," Arnold interjected. "It sure was something. The poor girl didn't know what hit her."

"Yeah, she did, it was ole Betsy," Helga waved her fist threateningly at Arnold. The gang laughed. It felt good to just be friends. Helga missed this. She had been so caught up in her career the last few years that she hadn't made time for anything else. Until this moment, she didn't realize how much she missed her friends.

Helga turned away from them and busied herself preparing a hair of the dog remedy for Arnold. She'd done it many times for her mom. She pushed the concoction towards him.

"Drink this," she demanded. Arnold eyed the drink and nearly vomited at the sight of it.

"I'm not drinking that,"

"Drink it, mister, and finish your food." She raised her voice a little. Helga hated it, but she still wanted to take care of him despite everything. An annoying side effect of loving him for so long.

Arnold shook his head and immediately regretted it. He grabbed his pounding head as if the action would stop the pain. Helga walked around the island and stood next to him. She pinched his nose, which forced him to open his mouth. She took this automatic bodily response as her cue to pour the contents of the glass down his throat. Arnold nearly choked but swallowed on reflex.

"What the fuck, Helga," He coughed a few times. Gerald and Phoebe laughed at the spectacle.

"Just do what I say next time. You will feel better in about 10 minutes." She turned her back to him and returned from where she came. Arnold watched her walk. He absolutely loved it when she took control. He hated how much he enjoyed it. '_I must be a masochist'_ he thought as he reluctantly shoved pancakes into his mouth.

As promised, Arnold felt 1000% better after a few minutes. Helga nodded at him knowingly. After finishing his plate, Arnold moved to collect everyone else's and take them to the sink.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked upon seeing what he was doing.

"Cleaning," he stated matter of factly.

"Why,"

"Least I can do," Helga didn't disagree. She walked back to the couch and threw her tired body across it. Just as she got into a comfortable position, she felt someone nudge her.

"Helga," Gerald whispered. Phoebe was talking to Arnold and helping him clean the kitchen.

"What," she groaned.

"We got a problem."

"You will if you keep bothering me." She turned her face away from him, hoping he would go away.

"Come on, girl. I'm for real. Phoebe doesn't want to get married." He hissed. Helga looked back at him.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to get married? We agreed you wouldn't ask her. She said no?"

"I didn't ask her, but she was clear." Gerald's face was a mixture of emotions. Emotions Helga didn't have the mental space to decipher.

"What exactly did she say?" Gerald opened his mouth to recount their conversation but was cut short.

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe flopped down next to Helga. She grumbled with the action. Arnold followed a few seconds later.

"I hate all of you people," Helga placed a pillow over her head. Phoebe smacked her lips at Helga's declaration.

"Whatever, what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Sleep," Arnold and Helga replied in unison.

"Blah, we will sleep when we're dead. I haven't seen you guys in so long, I want to catch up with my friends. Anyway, you and Arnold have that work trip next week and who knows when we will be able to just hang like this." Phoebe was right. This was a rare moment in time for the crew.

"Come on Arnold," Gerald said. "You could use the distraction." He said knowingly. Arnold nodded his head. There was no use arguing with Gerald, he would lose.

"What do you say, Helga? Wanna hang out today?" Phoebe placed praying hands under her chin and batted her eyes at Helga. Gerald mimicked her and looked up at Helga expectantly.

"Ugh, fine!" Phoebe jumped on her friend and hugged her. Gerald wrapped his arms around both girls as he pulled Arnold into the hug.

"Get off," Helga complained. In the confusion of prying them off of her, Arnold and Helga bumped their heads together.

"Ow," he cried.

"For the love of," she groaned.

"Some things never change," Phoebe mused. Gerald shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Please Review!

A/N: Happy Tuesday all! I am still sick, but I managed to get this chapter up. Please let me know what you think of this addition. Don't worry George is coming back and he's not going to be happy about being the last to know about the fight. Anyway, please review! I love how passionate you guys get!


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the rights to characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Phoebe smiled as the early morning sun hit her face. The heat warmed her as the frigid air whipped around her. She missed the brisk weather while she was in California. Yeah, 70 degrees for Christmas was great, but she never got to sport her long boots and fuzzy sweaters. She missed the snow and an actual white Christmas. Most of all she missed her friends.

The knowledge she gained while studying was great, but their companionship was irreplaceable. Helga and her constant groaning and complaining. Arnold and his unwavering optimism and Gerald, well everything about Gerald. The three of them were all that Phoebe had left of her childhood. Many of their friends moved away or just lost touch. She cherished these moments. All she wished was that Arnold and Helga would be honest with one another.

She kept Helga's secret for most of her life. Now, she had convinced herself she was over him, but for some reason, she couldn't keep a boyfriend. They were always missing something. Phoebe felt sorry for her friend. What she had with Gerald was the best thing in her life and she wanted that for Helga and Arnold, but they were so prideful.

She watched as they tried very hard to avoid looking at each other without looking like there were trying. The two blondes were a few feet ahead of them. They decided to visit a few of the new shops that now littered Hillwood. Much of the city had been gentrified and the number of man buns and vegan shops was a loud testament to the changing face of their city.

"They are driving me crazy," Gerald's voice broke her reverie. Phoebe looked up at Gerald and followed his line of sight to Arnold and Helga. She nodded and smiled. They had been playing this cat and mouse game for a long time and it was getting old to their best friends.

Gerald and Phoebe tried and failed many times to hook them up. Nothing they tried worked. Gerald was just as exhausted with Arnold as Phoebe was with Helga.

"I wish they would just fuck already," Gerald mused. He threw his free hand up towards them.

"They already did and that didn't seem to help things." Phoebe's hand immediately shot up to her mouth. Helga had sworn her to secrecy and Arnold obviously never told Gerald.

"What?" He stopped in his tracks and grabbed both her shoulders forcing her to face him. Phoebe bit her bottom lip nervously trying and failing to think of a way out of this.

"Phoebe, tell me that again." Phoebe sighed with defeat. It was out there now. She closed her eyes before speaking. She slowly opened them and stared into his piercing face.

"Helga and Arnold had sex the night of Rhonda's reunion party." she blurted in one breath.

"I'll be goddamned." Gerald released her and began pacing in circles. At this point, Arnold and Helga noticed that they were no longer behind them anymore and were walking back. Gerald mumbled to himself as Arnold placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"What's his problem," Before she could answer, Gerald stopped his pacing and pointed a finger in Arnold's direction.

"You are my problem," He advanced on his friend. Arnold took a few nervous steps back. Helga folded her arms and laughed, but immediately stopped upon seeing Phoebe's face.

"What happened?" Phoebe shook her head remorsefully. Gerald grabbed Arnold by the ear and led him away from the girls.

"Ow, man. What's the deal?" Arnold reached up to free his aching ear from Gerald's grip. Once they were a good distance away Gerald punch Arnold right in the jaw.

"What the fuck, Gerald," Arnold charged at him, knocking him off his feet. The two tussled on the ground a few moments before Helga and Phoebe pulled them off one another.

"What the hell is going on?" Helga yelled as she attempted to hold Arnold back. Phoebe was struggling to keep Gerald away from Arnold as well.

"That piece of shit has been lying to me for years!" Gerald screamed as he pointed at Arnold. Arnold's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Lying about what?"

"Rhonda's party," Arnold immediately stopped struggling against Helga. He felt her body stiffen against him. They hadn't talked about that night since it happened and Gerald just brought it up.

"Wh..what?" Arnold stuttered once he was able to find his voice again.

"You heard me," Gerald managed to slip passed Phoebe and grabbed a fistful of Arnold's shirt. Arnold let him as the gravity of his words hit him. He never told anyone about that night except Grandpa and now George.

Helga stepped away from them. She didn't know how to feel, but boy was she feeling everything. That night was a lot of things and she hadn't dealt with any of them. Every emotion she'd felt that day came rushing back to her all at once.

"Look at me," Gerald's eyes were brimming with tears as he shook Arnold violently. Arnold wrapped his arms around his friend and said the only thing he could.

"I'm sorry,"

"I thought we were boys, Arnold. Brothers from another mother." Gerald was now crying crocodile tears and bystanders were trying to not stare as they passed. Phoebe felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"We are, man. Always,"

"I was going to ugly cry at your funeral, man," Arnold smirked. Leave it to Gerald to crack a joke at a time like this.

"Come on, let's talk about this. I owe you." Arnold led the blubbering Gerald to a small bench at an abandoned playground. It was too early for kids and parents to be up and about.

Helga hadn't moved from her spot and was staring at Phoebe. Phoebe kept wringing her hands nervously. She took a few cautious steps towards Helga. Helga shook her head urging her to stay put. She did. Helga wasn't sure how to feel and she needed a second to process.

"It slipped, Helga." Helga dropped to the ground and stared off in disbelief. This had to be the worst few days of her life. She felt Phoebe's thigh brushed against hers as she sat cross-legged next to her.

"Helga, say something," She said after a few awkward seconds of silence. Phoebe really didn't know what to expect from Helga. The girl had matured so much. Helga sighed before turning to look at her friend.

"I'm not mad," she said. Phoebe released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I just can't believe Gerald didn't know."

"Imagine my surprise." They laughed and the intensity of the moment. "I wonder why he never told him?"

"I've lost too much sleep trying to figure out what is happening between those ears." The two women looked over to the guys. They were speaking in quiet tones, so they couldn't make out the words. Helga sighed as she turned to watch the passing cars. Arnold always had the ability to turn her life upside down. For better or worse.

"Helga?" She looked over at the sound of her name. Phoebe had a sheepish look on her face. "I know it was a long time ago, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why did you say those things to Arnold?" Phoebe never did ask her. She just listened and wiped her tears. She was just there for her when Helga needed her. Helga smiled and pulled Phoebe into a quick hug.

"I was afraid," she confessed once she freed Phoebe from their brief embrace. "Loving him was so much of who I was, but not out in the open. I loved him at a distance. I loved the idea of him. When we were kids and Arnold started to see me, you know, really see me," Helga looked over to Phoebe to confirm she was still listening. Phoebe nodded for her to continue.

"I was so scared he wouldn't like what he saw. I was this ugly, damaged, mean girl. How was my perfect, sweet Arnold supposed to love someone like that? I wasn't good enough for him." Helga stopped. She took a shaky breath. She'd never said these words out loud and wasn't sure she'd ever admitted them to herself. Phoebe rubbed her back reassuringly. Helga took it as a sign to keep going.

"I pushed him away. I kept being mean to him, even though I knew he liked me. I kept building walls. Then Bob said what he said and that was that. Arnold was out of my reach, no matter what he said or did. I would screw it up somehow in the long run." Phoebe hated hearing this. It was so untrue, but she knew Helga believed every word. She pulled Helga in for another hug and held her for a long time. A single tear rolled down Helga's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

* * *

"Before we get into how it slipped your mind that you fucked Helga Pataki," Gerald wiped his face on his sleeve. He had regained control of himself a few moments before and was ready to talk. Arnold nursed his swollen jaw as he watched Gerald collect himself before trying to talk again. Gerald was drama king number one, but he'd never attacked Arnold before. He was really hurt about this. Arnold knew he should have told him, but it was so painful.

"I'm sorry for punching you," He finally said. Gerald offered his hand in good faith. Arnold completed the other half of their handshake and nodded to signify he accepted his apology.

"Now, what the fuck, Arnold! That was six years ago. Why didn't you tell me?" Gerald didn't attempt to hide the hurt. They literally had no secrets from each other. Ten minutes after Gerald lost his virginity, he called Arnold. When Arnold ate that suspicious egg salad in the back of the fridge in college. He called Gerald as it was making its exit from his body. When Gerald walked in on his dad cheating on his mom, Arnold was the first to know. Nothing happens without telling the other.

"I know, I know," He sighed. "I just wanted it behind me. You're my best bud and all, but if I told you, I would have never heard the end of it." Arnold made his best Gerald face before continuing. "What do you think it means, bro? Maybe she thought the sex was wack. Couldn't have been me, the honeys love me." Arnold mocked his friend effortlessly.

Gerald laughed despite himself, but Arnold was right. "Was it that bad? ," Gerald placed a sympathetic hand on Arnold's back.

"No, actually," Arnold set up as a smile spread across his face from the memory. "I mean, it was great sex, Gerald. I'm sure the booze helped, but we just worked. You know. She knew exactly what I needed and I could read her like a book, man. It was amazing. Best sex I've ever had."

"Better than Nikki, nasty Nikki,?" Gerald wiggled his tongue suggestively. Arnold smirked at the action.

"Yeah, I mean not as skilled as Nikki, but it was just different. I don't know how to describe it." Arnold sat back on the bench and watch the idle swing in from of him sway slowly in the wind The memory of Helga from that night had been playing in his mind the last few days. At first, he thought it was purely sexual, that he was just physically attracted to her, but now when he thought on it, he wasn't so sure.

"Aww," Gerald cooed ripping Arnold out of his daydream. Arnold blushed and pushed Gerald playfully.

"Shut up,"

"Are you blushing? This is stupid. Why are you two still pretending to hate each other?" Gerald's confusion clear on his face. Arnold shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"She shot me down, man. The next morning, I told her I liked her and she basically laughed in my face. She told me she would rather die than touch me again." The words hurt Arnold just as much as the first time he heard them.

"Oh, that's cold, Pataki," Gerald winced as if the words were for him. He watched as Arnold gave up all over again. He could see it written all over his face. Gerald remembered the way Arnold and Helga kissed each other that night. The passion was clear. After that, he was sure they would get together, but Arnold never made a move on her. Gerald spent the rest of that summer pushing Arnold to get over himself and ask Helga out. Now he understood why he didn't.

"So, I went home and wallowed for a few days. I only told Grandpa because he knew something was up. I just wanted to move on from it. I didn't tell you because what guy wants to tell that the girl shit in your face." Gerald understood.

Arnold was missing in action the days after Rhonda's party. He remembered a lame excuse about the flu. He never believed it. Arnold wouldn't leave the house for a week and a half. When he did finally leave, he wouldn't do anything where Phoebe was involved. In retrospect, it probably was because Helga might show up. He shot a very dirty look to Helga who was watching them intently.

"Bitch," Gerald whispered in her direction. Arnold shook his head and patted Gerald's knee.

"Naw, man, I'm sure she has her reasons. Can't force someone to feel the same as you do." Gerald's head snapped back to look at Arnold.

"That's grade-A bullshit, Arnold. Helga did like you, shit she probably still does."

Arnold shrugged. "Doesn't matter, she said what she said." Arnold looked over at Gerald when too much time passed without him talking. He could see the bad idea brewing behind his brown eyes.

"No, Gerald," Arnold warned.

"What,"

"Whatever it is, it's a bad idea." Gerald waved him off and resumed staring daggers at Helga. The two women were now heading towards them.

"I can't believe you, you banshie." Gerald spat at Helga. Helga looked up at Arnold. His head was hung and he didn't meet her gaze. A pang of regret hit her hard at the sight of him. A feeling she spent many years ignoring.

"Gerald, don't say such things," Phoebe admonished. Gerald huffed in response.

"Tell her that," He grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her away. Arnold stood to follow but was stopped by Helga's hand.

"Listen, Arnold," Her golden hair fell in her eyes as she spoke. Arnold resisted the urge to push it behind her ear. So he stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her.

"It was a long time ago, Helga. Don't worry about it." Helga could see right through his facade. He was still a terrible liar. She knew he was hurt, but Arnold was being himself and putting her needs before his own. It would have been easier if he yelled or called her names. But he didn't.

"No, Arnold. I own you," She had to say something to make up for the lies she told him. She knew she could never be with him, but hurting him was not the way to save him from her. All she did was make things worse. Arnold disappeared most of that summer. She longed to get one a glimpse of him but he was never around. She stole the one joy from her life, loving him from afar.

She spent the next year expelling Arnold from her life. Every moment she held onto since childhood was purged. She banned all mention of his name. She would move on with her life and build one that didn't involve him. She left no space for him. She began to obsess over her studies and then her career. Replacing one drug for another.

"You don't owe me anything. You said what you said and I have to honor that." His heart was breaking as he spoke. The last few days had caused all these old emotions to resurface. Now he understood them. Now he wasn't confused anymore. As he stared into her sea-blue eyes, Arnold knew he'd always loved her and always will, but he wouldn't get a happily ever after with her. She was clearly over him and wanted nothing to do with him. Whatever feelings she had were long gone.

"No, I do," she tried again. Arnold placed his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Helga, let's just keep things how they are. No use complicating them more than they need to be. After this trip on Tuesday, I'll be out of your hair and you can go back to a life without Arnold." He smiled a weak smile and turned away. Helga watched him catch up to Phoebe and Gerald.

'_Do I want a life without you in it?'_ she asked herself. She didn't know the answer. So much time was put into forgetting how much he meant to her. Too much energy was poured into forgetting how his emerald green eyes twinkled just before he smiled. Arnold was associated with so much pain, but also so much love.

Her mind was a mess. So many conflicting things happening at once. Everything in her wanted to run after him and kiss him and tell him he was wrong, but something else held her to that spot. Staring at him walk away from her. It was so much easier when she was the one walking away.

She was so damaged. So broken. How was she supposed to put these pieces back together?

Her feet suddenly began to move. She felt herself walking towards the group. Gerald was still staring at her as if she'd just kicked a puppy. Helga sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The small group wandered around a newly renovated storefront filled with junk you buy and never use on vacation. Helga and Gerald lingered near the interest were most of the racks and shelves were so close together there was barely room for people to move around. They were looking through leather name bracelets for their own names.

"I'm so happy my mom convinced my dad to name me Gerald and not LaDavion like he wanted. I would never find my name on one of these things." He joked. Phoebe chuckled as she picked up her own name.

"I think I prefer LaDavion, sounds exotic." Gerald and Phoebe loved to joke about racial issues since they were both minorities. Growing up in a mostly white neighborhood, they had their share of microaggressions.

"Maybe we can name our first son LaDavion Jamel Johanssen." He nudged her playfully. Phoebe held in a laugh.

"Or maybe our daughter can be Chung Lee Johanssen," they snickered like school children. Arnold peered over the obnoxiously sarcastic greeting cards at their laughter.

"What's so funny?" he inquired. They stopped to look at him for a second, then burst into loud laughter that caused most of the small store's occupants to look at them.

Arnold moved away from them shaking his head and headed to the back of the store where Helga was browsing through the clearance clothing. Her face was scrunched in disgust as she slammed the hangers from left to right. Arnold listened to the weird indie music playing softly as she mumbled obscenities to herself.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she grunted without looking up from her abuse of the clothing rack. Arnold smirked and walked over to her.

"Not up to snuff?" She scoffed and thrust a paisley tunic in his face.

"They call this a sale? This ugly frock is on sale for $95? In what world is that on sale? Get this, the regular price is $172? How is this store still in business?" She put the item back forcefully and turned her attention to a small plastic hand covered in rings. She picked up and tried on a few. She held her hand out under the dim shelf light and scrutinized a small gold ring with a single opal in the middle.

"It suits you," he said. She turned her head as she considered it.

"You think so?" She pulled her hand back and looked at the small handwritten price on the tag "6 bucks ain't so bad." She took the small ring off and placed it back on the display.

"Why aren't you getting it?" He asked as he followed her to another display. Helga shrugged.

"I don't know when I would wear it," She no longer had a boyfriend, if she could even call Jason that, to get dressed up for. She couldn't wear it to work. She would never hear the end of it from George. He would think it has some hidden meaning or some secret lover gave it to her.

"But you liked it,"

"Can't always have everything you like," she said without thinking. She looked back at his wounded face. '_Me and my damn mouth,' _She thought. Arnold quickly hid the hurt and shrugged.

"Maybe life would be better if you did," his words had multiple meanings and Helga understood them.

"Life is full of maybe's" Arnold looked back at the small ring she'd left on the disembodied hand. Helga had walked away from him and was asking the young girl with filthy dreads down to her waist a question.

Arnold went back to the display and pocketed the ring. He wasn't going to steal it, but wait till Helga left out the store to buy it for her. Maybe getting something she wanted but didn't expect to have would change her mind about other things too.

* * *

Please Review (seriously!)

A/N: This was a gushy chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you guys like the bit about the store. Have you ever been to one of those nic nac stores on vacations full of junk? Prices are in such a huge price range, right? Anyway, review, review, review! I love hearing your thoughts! They keep me motivated!


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the rights to characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The four friends wandered into a few more of the same type of stores. This one was nautical themed, this one modern, the next only selling kitchen gadgets. They enjoyed just being together. Most of the group.

Helga was growing bored of the novelty shops and noticed a small ice cream parlor on the other side of the street. Her stomach growled a little at the sight of it. It had been more than a few hours since their very early breakfast and she needed a break from walking.

"You guys what ice cream?" She asked the others that were a few steps ahead of her.

"I can do ice cream," Gerald beamed. He pulled Phoebe by the hand into the street and darted across after checking for cars.

"After you," Arnold gestured for Helga to step off the curb before him. She rolled her eyes at his chivalry.

"Give me a break," she huffed as she walked towards the others. Arnold gazed as she moved away from him. He knew she would smell his change in behavior coming from a mile away, so he needed to be careful. Arnold had decided that Grandpa was right, and life was too short. He didn't know how, but he would win Helga over. All he had to do was figure out how to not scare her off.

Arnold smiled to himself as he joined the others in front of the small creamery. He had felt so many different things in such a short amount of time. Less than 24 hours before, he was denying all feelings for Helga, and now here he was, ready to risk it all for her. Arnold really wasn't that surprised, this was years in the making.

"What are you smirking at?" Helga harassed him. He looked up at her nonchalantly.

"Just thinking," he mused. Helga scoffed at his words.

"Didn't know that pea brain of yours could do that." Arnold felt two things at the same moment. He felt anger and compassion. For the better part of the time they'd known each other when Helga insulted him, he would react, poorly. His anger was a knee jerk response. However, now that he had clarity on his feelings, he knew what Helga was doing. She was trying to create space between them. It was so clear. He felt so stupid for not noticing it years ago. Arnold's heart pained for her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she shuffled closer to the counter as the small line of people placed their order. Arnold had on his 'you have a problem and I'm gonna fix it' face on. She kept looking back at him, hoping she'd imagined it, but there it was clear as day. That blinded and determined optimism that people thought about when you said his name.

"What, this is my face," he stuffed his hands awkwardly in his pockets and looked above her head. He was singing like a canary and he'd just told himself to play it cool. _``I'm going to have to table this until I can get my poker face together' _he thought.

"Idiot," Helga huffed turning her back on him. Phoebe turned at the sound of Helga's aggressive voice.

"What's wrong Helga," Phoebe placed a hand on her shoulder. Gerald looked towards the two women.

"We'll talk about it later. It's your turn, Geraldo," She pointed towards the teenaged girl with the flawless skin that was smiling patiently at the side of Gerald's face.

"Oh, my bad, sweetie," She blushed a deep scarlet.

"H..How may I help you?" she sputtered. Gerald ignored the girl's obvious nervousness and peered up at the expansive menu. "So many choices. What the hell is lavender ice cream? Isn't that a smell? How do you make a smell a flavor?" His eyes bounded across the large poster embellished with oversized calligraphy.

Helga felt her impatience growing as Gerald asked questions about every item on the menu.

"Tell me about the Hot Tamale's's one. Does it actually taste like candy? Does it get stuck in your teeth and everything," he joked. The overwhelmed girl was about to faint from all his attention. Helga silently fumed as everyone giggled along at Gerald's antics. She was sure her face was bright red.

"Hurry up and order, dufus!" she screamed. Everyone in the shop stopped and turned towards the outburst. A family whispered to each other while looking at her.

"Eat your fucking ice cream," she blurted at them. Having enough of this, Helga turned, pushed Arnold against the counter and stormed out of the store. Phoebe was right on her heels.

"She's been like that her whole life," Gerald whispered to the store. They all nervously laughed as they returned to what they were doing before her outburst.

Arnold didn't move, but his eyes tracked her as she paced and threw her hands about violently. He watched as Phoebe tried to touch her and Helga moved away as if her touch shocked her. He wanted nothing more than to go to soothe her, but that would only make it worse.

"Don't even think about it, Arnold, my man." Gerald's voice brought him back to the brightly colored store. The girl behind the counter was looking at him expectantly. Her smile back on her face.

Arnold smiled back at her. "Um, a small vanilla." He ordered without looking at the menu. She hit a few buttons on the large touch screen tablet in front of her before he paid and went to stand next to Gerald at the end of the counter.

"She is something else isn't she," Gerald shook his head. Arnold didn't speak right away. Gerald peered over Arnold's head, being a few inches taller than him, at the girls outside. He frowned as Helga continued to throw her tantrum.

"I should go talk to her,"

"Like hell, you should. Stop running every time she throws a fit. She's an adult. She should act like one." Arnold turned his whole body to stare at Gerald in disbelief.

"This coming from the man who was a blubbering baby a few hours ago because his best friend kept a secret from him?" Gerald shrugged as he took his ice cream from the older man that prepared it.

"Touche,"

"I know she's acting out because of me," Arnold hated how 'helpful' he was sometimes. He wanted to give her space. He wanted to allow her the time she needed, but so much time has been wasted already.

"Whatever, fuck it, man. After what you told me, you shouldn't give a damn about her." The two friends took a seat at a small table in the back of the parlor. Out of view from the window. Gerald wanted to be able to see Phoebe, but block Arnold from Helga. All he wanted to do was protect his friend. Helga hurt him and stomped on his heart. She was the enemy.

"I'm not totally innocent, Gerald." Arnold stabbed his spoon into his stiff ice cream and sighed.

"How? she broke your heart. Not the other way around. Yeah, you were a jerk to her, but now I see why." Anger seethed from him as he spoke. Arnold felt bad for his poor ice cream.

"I didn't finish telling you what happened the morning after Rhonda's party." Shame shaded his features as he thought about the way he treated Helga. She was hurtful for what she said, but his actions seemed worse.

"I doubt it will make a difference." He scoffed as he stuffed another angry spoonful of cookie dough ice cream in his mouth.

"I don't know man, I was pretty out of line." Arnold sighed again and continued. "After she said what she said, I was pissed-"

"As you should have been," Gerald interjected.

"I was hurt, mostly, but I was so blinded by rage that I just wanted her gone."

"Understandable." Gerald nodded his head. Arnold rolled his eyes at his constant interruptions but just kept talking.

"So, I grabbed her by the arm, dragged her out the door and threw her out in the hall."

"What's wrong with that?" Gerald gave him a confused stare.

"In nothing but the sheet. In Rhonda's house. Filled with our closest friends."

"Oh," Gerald dropped his spoon and stared at Arnold. "Arnold," he sang in disappointment. "I wouldn't have believed you did that if you didn't just tell me. That's cold man. Naked? At Rhonda's? How'd she get home?"

"I don't know?" Arnold dragged his hand down the length of his face. "We never talked about it. So I have no idea how. I didn't leave the room right away. I stay almost two hours after. She never came back. She banged on the door for a while, but I never let her in. I can't believe I did that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even do that."

"Do what?" Phoebe asked as she kissed Gerald on the cheek.

"Nothing," Gerald replied out of reflex. Phoebe gave him a mean side-eye at the obvious lie. Arnold saved his poor friend.

"I told him about what I did to Helga that morning after the party." Phoebe nodded as she understood what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I hated you for a while, Arnold. Took me a minute to get over that one." Arnold shrugged his shoulders. He really couldn't blame her.

"Anyway," Phoebe stood and gestured for them to follow her. "We still have a whole day of catching up todo. Come on, guys."

* * *

'_How the hell does he expect me to breathe' _Helga fumed to herself as she, once again, trailed behind her childhood friends. She wasn't feeling very friendly towards them at the moment. No one mentioned her ice cream meltdown when they resumed their journey through the city. Arnold and Phoebe kept looking back at her. It was annoying the hell out of her.

_`Why did he have to say he loved me? Things were so easy when we were at each other's throat' _Helga didn't know what to feel. Her hormones were all over the place. Helga swallowed as a painful memory flashed in her mind. Something she never even told Phoebe. She banished the thought and continued stomping down the street.

The early afternoon brought more people into the streets to enjoy one of the last warm days before fall really hit the city. Most people had on light jackets or none at all. They laughed and joked and pointed to things here and there. Helga was finding it difficult to keep her group in her sights. She reluctantly caught up with them.

"Hey guys, come here," Gerald called them over to a storefront with postings littering its front window. He pointed at one of the posters that had today only in huge red letters across most of it.

"A free beer fest. You guys game?" Gerald looked hopefully to each of their faces. They needed a break from just wandering around and Gerald thought alcohol cured all ailments. Beer was close enough.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Phoebe jumped on his arm excitedly and nudged Helga a little. She grunted in response.

"What about you, Arnold? Wanna get shit faced for free." Arnold had drunk a lot the day before, but he knew to argue with Gerald would be in vain, so he shrugged. Gerald patted him approvingly hard on the back. The three of them, for the second time that day, turned to Helga.

"Peer pressure is a form of bullying," she said, folding her arms indignantly.

"Come one, Helga. You need to loosen up anyway." Phoebe begged. Helga yanked her arm away from Phoebe who was hanging on her like a spoiled toddler.

"Come on, Pataki. Free booze. With the day we've had, we all could use a tall glass of fuck it!. Come on, girl. Don't be a lame. The Helga Pataki I knew wasn't scared of nothing." Gerald folded his arms, mocking her.

Arnold snickered as the two stared at each other. Helga shot him a dirty look. The first time she'd looked at him since the ice cream shop.

"Who asked you," she threatened. Arnold held up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, Helga. It will be fun. All I've seen you do is work. When's the last time you've had fun?" Arnold asked.

"Fun," Gerald looked at Arnold. "She doesn't know what that is. She's washed up, bro. A has been."

"Who you calling washed up. You want fun, I'll show you fun! I ain't scared of nothing." She pushed them out the way and marched in the direction of the fest. Gerald winked at Arnold as they followed behind her.

* * *

Forty-Five minutes later, the group had split into two, one with Gerald and Arnold and one with the girls. Gerald had gorged himself in beer and was halfway through another pint. Of course, the fest wasn't completely free. They had to buy tickets to enter and couldn't leave the grounds once they entered. They each paid their $50 entry fee and cut loose on the festivities.

Arnold paced himself as he watched Gerald telling an outrageous story to his new friend. A guy around their age with wavy brown hair and braces. It was weird seeing an adult with braces, but hey.

"Arnold," Gerald slurred. He pulled Arnold close to his face and tried to whisper something to him.

"What," Arnold yelled over the noise. They were under a large outdoor tent. Outfitted to look like a pub. Most, if not all, of the occupants, were drunk and loud. Gerald tried again, but Arnold still hadn't heard him.

Growing frustrated Gerald foregone the whispering and yelled his message to Arnold. "I said, I'm going to ask her now."

"What, no,"

"I'm tired of waiting, man. I love her man. I love that girl, bro. She got me feeling all crazy inside. I mean, before last night, I hadn't had sex in weeks. Me!" Gerald pointed to himself as he swayed on his feet.

"Gerald, I thought you and Helga were planning a perfect way to do it. What happened to that?" Gerald waved his hand dismissively.

"Helga is the last person I should be taking relationship advice from. I mean look at you two. A hot fucking mess." Arnold chose not to respond to his drunken jab, but it hurt nonetheless.

"You look upset." He put his arm around Arnold and called for the bartender. "My friend is in love with the spawn of Satan, he needs a drink." Arnold grew increasingly uncomfortable. Gerald was always a bit much, but unbearable when he was drunk.

"Come on, man. Don't do that." Arnold said calmly.

"I'm just joking." Gerald giggled as another beer was placed in front of him. He handed it to Arnold and encouraged him to drink it. Arnold did from the stress.

"There you go, buddy. You need more. You know you white folks turn a beautiful shade of pink when you are drunk, at least you do. You are way to Crayola peach right now, bro." Arnold choked on his drink from laughter.

"Yes, the man laughs!" Gerald lifted his hands in triumph and polished off the rest of his beer. He slams it on the table like a Viking.

"You're one hell of a guy, Gerald."

"I know what you need, Arnold. But right now, I need to find this fine little Japanese booty I had my eye on." He shook his head as Gerald weaved through the crowd to find Phoebe.

Arnold stood at the bar by himself for a few minutes, when he felt a hand barely tap his shoulder. He was expecting to see Gerald but was surprised to find Helga. She was the nice shade of pink Gerald mentioned before.

"Hey, football head,"

"Hey yourself. You feeling good?" He smirked down at her. She pulled a stool up to the bar and sat next to him.

"I feel better than before. That idiot friend of yours stole Phoebe from he. Probably to go violate her behind some porta potty." They laughed knowing full well that they probably exactly what the two were doing.

"We might have a problem." He stated once all the giggles were out. Helga lifted an eyebrow at his words.

"Oh,"

"He was talking about proposing right now," Helga rolled her eyes and slid Arnold's half drunken mug towards her.

"That idiot,"

"You mentioned that a few times,"

"I don't understand how you are his friend. He told me this morning that she didn't want to get married. Now he's going to ask anyway."

"What, Phoebe doesn't want to marry him? He already asked?" Helga shrugged as she too a gulp of Arnold's beer.

"I don't know. That's just what he said." Arnold didn't say anything else but stared at her as he lost himself to thought.

"You have that face on again." She mumbled softly bringing him back to reality.

"What face are you talking about?"

"The face you have when you want to help someone. I haven't seen it until today. I thought you lost it."

"Why?" He was intrigued. He thought Helga hated him. Her spending time contemplating him sent a glimmer of hope to his heart.

"I don't know. You are, were," she corrected. "So different, jaded. You used to be this person that never gave a second thought to helping someone else. To make somebody else's life a little bit better. It's just, the last week, you were not that. Even before that, back in high school you were different then I remember you." Arnold didn't dare speak. Helga was being honest with him. He didn't want to spook her, so he just let her talk.

"One of the reasons I liked you when we were kids, was because you were so selfless. It was my favorite thing about you," Helga's mind wasn't in the makeshift outdoor pub, but seventeen years in the past. She was a lanky, girl with one eyebrow watching from behind a trash can as her beloved helped an old lady cross the street.

"I always gave you shit for it, but you were an amazing person. I guess the people in my life were such selfish assholes that seeing you be you just gave me hope in people." She took another sip of the beer in front of her before continuing.

"During that time, you and your pure heart, kept me going. No matter how mean I was or what I shunned, you never send me. You were always my friend. You took the time to see the good in me." Arnold watched as her eyes brimmed with tears. He wanted to hold her and kiss away her tears, but stopping her now would end this moment.

"No one else did that," She looked up at him and blinked. A stream of tears fell down her face. Arnold never knew she felt this way.

"But then, you changed." She looked away from him. Denying him her beautiful blue eyes. You started to say mean things and be mean. It pissed me off. I hated it. I hated that you were becoming like everyone else. And what's worse, Arnold, I was the reason for it. You were ruined because of me."

"Helga," he breathed. He reached to touch her but she shook her head to stop him.

"It's ok Arnold, I know I can be toxic. I accept that. This isn't about me. Let me finish." Arnold nodded obediently.

"I thought you were gone forever. Until the other day," Arnold looked at her confused. "The way you were with that little girl, Mercy. I saw you. I saw who you used to be. He was still there. The boy I spent so much time admiring." She swallowed before speaking her next words. "The boy I loved." Arnold's breath caught in his chest. The drunken fools around them faded and it was just them. Alone. All he could see was Helga's blue eyes staring up at him. All he could see was her freshly licked lips inviting him.

Arnold began to lean into her. Helga did as well. He lifted his hand to place it on her cheek. However, he never got the chance because he was suddenly wet and cold.

"What the fuck," Arnold screamed in frustration. A drunken man mumbled apologies to him and tried to wipe his spilled beer off Arnold's chest.

"I'm sooooo sorry, man," he mumbled still trying to help Arnold. Arnold pushed the man away from him in frustration.

"Sorry, man. Sorry," the man giggled as he stumbled away from Arnold. He was so close.

"Helga," he looked over to her, but she was gone. "Damn,"

* * *

**Please Review (Seriously!)**

A/N: Another one in the books folks! I really struggled with this chapter. I don't know why, but it was a hard one to get out. I bet I had a few of you thinking that Helga was coming around. Not yet! It's coming, though. As always, review, review, review! Written gold to a writer. Enjoy your Thursday.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the rights to any characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Damn," Helga heard Arnold's frustration as she hid behind a pillar a few feet away. Her heart was racing. She almost kissed him. Why did she say all those things to him?

"I gotta get out of here," she frantically looked around for Phoebe. She'd given her phone to her for safekeeping. Helga was a drunk texter and she didn't want to reach out to Jason. She wanted that part of her life to be over. When he looked at her that way, she knew it would never work. Jason was a nice guy, but he made it clear that the real Helga was not what he wanted.

"Where are you, Phoebe?" She whispered into the crowd. She wandered back to the spot she last saw her in the hope that she'll still be there.

"Helga," she froze at the sound of her voice. "Please," Her feet were rooted to the spot. The desperation in his voice was heart-wrenching. '_I'm going to break you, please go away.' _She thought.

Arnold placed his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her. Helga's eyes were closed. She was shaking her head softly.

"Look at me, Helga." She did not. Arnold sighed but refused to get angry with her. His short temper with her was part of the reason they are where they are now.

"Listen, I'm going to give you some time. I know today has been one hell of a day and I want us both to be in the right frame of mind when we have this conversation. I just want you to know that I meant what I said last night." Helga's eyes shot open. Arnold remembered.

"Wh..what," she stammered. Arnold brushed a tear she didn't realize was there from her cheek and smiled at her.

"I meant it." Helga didn't breathe. Arnold loved her and he always did. Her lungs begged for her to take a breath, but her brain was overloaded.

"Helga?" Arnold looked at her with concern. Her face was turning red. "Helga, breathe." He pulled her into a hug and Helga's breath gushed out with the shock of his touch. Arnold smiled as she shivered under his hands.

"I, um, need some air." Arnold led her outside the noisy tent and into the cool fall air. The late summer weather didn't follow them into the evening. The wind was frigid and unforgiving. Helga rubbed her arms absently. The two stood in the moonlight for a while. Neither spoke. Arnold had too much to say and she didn't know where to start.

Arnold looked to Helga. He didn't speak but just looked at her. The last few days with her reminded him of a time when life wasn't so difficult. They argued and fought constantly, but he'd hadn't felt this alive in years. Helga did something for him no other women had been able to. She treated him like a person. His parents thought of him as this treasure that they had to protect. Even Gerald, although his intentions were good, was always trying to push him in one direction or another.

Helga didn't do that. She's never tried to make him be anything then what he was. Arnold was so used to being good or kindhearted or helpful, it was who he thought he always had to be. People expected it from him. Helga was the only person that he could be real with. Even now, after everything, Helga hadn't pushed him away for being an ass. She was still here.

"What are you thinking about?" Helga's voice startled him. It was so small.

"You," she scoffed at his cliche response. She smiled despite herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just realized something." He stuffed his hands in his pockets before continuing. "All my life, I was good and kind Arnold. Everyone knows me like that. That's what people expect from me. You even said that who you fell in love with." Helga flinched at the mention of her words.

"But, I haven't been very good or kind to you, in a long time. I yell and argue with you. I say mean things. I've done terrible things to you, Helga," He grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry about that morning. You know, at Rhonda's house." Helga was finding breathing hard again. They had never spoken about that night.

"I was wrong. I was hurt and embarrassed and I let my pride get the better of me. I should have never treated you like that. I was wrong. Can you forgive me?" Helga could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes. She should be the one apologizing. She nodded her head. Her mouth didn't seem to work.

Arnold smiled and kissed her knuckle. "It's just," he continued. "That around you, I don't feel like I have to be anything. I can just be me. You are a bitch to me, don't get me wrong, but it's more like in a call me on my bullshit kind of way. That day you confronted me about being late, you were right. I behaved like a spoiled child and I needed to be corrected and you did it."

Arnold stared up at the stars. Not many were visible, but the few that were sparkled in the night sky. "I always thought I was just sexually attracted to you." He blushed. "But, now I see it's so much more than that." Arnold looked down at his hands. He said he would give her time, so he wouldn't continue.

Helga watched the wheels turning in his mind. She could see the inner struggle. He'd said so many revealing things to her. She'd she do the same? There was still something Arnold needed to know? Helga hadn't told a soul, but he needed to know. '_Not now'_ she decided.

"Arnold, I don't know how to feel about any of this," she replied truthfully. Arnold nodded in understanding. "I think I want to go home." He nodded again. Helga moved to grab her phone, but remember Phoebe had it.

"Damn," Arnold looked up at her outburst.

"What's wrong?"

"My phone, Phoebe has it. I can't order an Uber."

"Don't worry, I'll share one with you." Helga was appreciative. Being drunk wasn't fun anymore and her lack of sleep was catching up to her.

"Thanks, Arnold." He smiled.

Arnold texted Gerald and Phoebe that they were heading home and ordered the Uber. As promised, Arnold didn't mention any of his feelings on the ride home. He walked Helga up to her apartment. Held her hair as she threw up the contents of her stomach. Made her eat a row of crackers and tucked her in bed.

"Good night, Helga." He kissed her sleeping face before moving to leave her. Helga rolled and mumbled in her sleep.

"G'nite." Arnold smiled as he left the woman he loved and headed home.

* * *

George watched as Helga approached him with huge white sunglasses and a Venti coffee in her hand. Her Tory Burch bag hung haphazardly from her arm as she dragged her feet towards her office. George took in a sharp breath when his eyes got to her feet. She was wearing flats!

"Oh, god, HP, what happened to you?" George ran to her with concern. He took the coffee and bag from her and gently led her to her office.

"Not so loud, Georgie," Helga whined as the entered. Helga headed to her desk to sit. She sprawled her head and arms across it. Her hangover was killing her. She'd given Arnold the last of her hair of the dog ingredients. She had to suffer through. As if on cue, Helga heard a soft knock on her door.

"Go away," she moaned. George went to shoo away the intruder but stopped when he saw Arnold with a thermos and a bottle of aspirin. There was a story here. He stepped aside to let him in. He watched curiously as Arnold walked straight towards Helga. He lifted her gently from her desk and handed her the thermos. Helga groaned at the sight of him but took it obediently. Arnold knelt in front of her to see her better.

"Drink this," His voice was uncharacteristically gentle. George retired to the couch to watch the two. Arnold twisted the cap as she held it and pushed it towards her mouth. Helga nearly vomited from the smell of the alcohol. She turned her head away. Arnold placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head back towards him.

"Come on, Helga. It will make you feel better." She groaned but drank the concoction. Arnold opened the pill bottle and dropped two in his palm as she drank. He handed them to her when she put the thermos down. She popped them and sat back in her seat. Arnold smoothed her hair and whispered something to her. Helga nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok, I have so many questions." George couldn't take it anymore. The two stopped their very intimate exchange and blushed. They'd forgotten George was in the room.

"Hey George," Arnold sighed as he stood to his feet.

"What the hell happened this weekend?"

"Nothing," Helga mumbled. Arnold turned to her for how much, if any, he should tell George. Helga shook her head slightly. Arnold turned to face George.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Nothing," George looked between them in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that nothing happened? The last time I saw you two, I felt like I was watching a wrestling match. Now, Arnold is playing nurse and HP is being a good little patient for him. Bullshit. If you want to lie to George, then fine. I don't need this. After everything I've done for both of you." Helga felt even worse now. Arnold hung his head.

George turned to leave when Helga stopped him. "Georgie,"

"My name is George, Helga." He was hurt. Helga could see that. He'd never called her by her name.

"George sit down. I'm sorry. Please." She would have gotten up, but her head hadn't stopped banging yet. Arnold moved towards the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. George looked into his eyes. He could see the remorse, but George didn't care. They lied to his face.

"Come on man," Arnold tried to lead him to the couch, but George didn't move.

"Did you know he fucked crazy Laura?" George said without taking his eyes away from Arnold. Arnold visibly flinched. Helga knew that they were involved, but he'd left that part out.

"Now it makes sense," Helga mused as she massaged her temples.

"What?" George asked in confusion. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Sit, George," Arnold's gentleness was gone and replaced with something else George didn't like. He sat.

"I guess I owe you a story," Helga said. "If I tell you this, it stays between us, Georgie. I'm serious." Helga sat up and looked directly at him before continuing. "I will fire you and I mean it. We will no longer be friends if I hear a word of this from anyone other than you. Do you understand me?" George nodded at the seriousness of her tone.

"Good." She told him about her conversation with her mother and what Bob said to her. She told him about how terrible she felt when Miriam left and just wanted to feel something so she called Jason. She told him how Arnold arrived a few minutes after Jason did. She did not tell him what Arnold said. She stopped talking when she got to that part.

"What happened?" George was on the edge of his seat. "Why were you there?" he turned to Arnold. Arnold was pissed. His fists were balled tightly as he stared at the floor.

"Arnold?" George touched him and Arnold jumped. "Are you ok?" Arnold unclenched his fist and then balled them again.

"He's a piece of shit, Helga," he said, not caring that George was in the room. Helga looked up at him confused.

"What," George sat back and observed. He knew he shouldn't interfere with whatever was happening here.

"Your dad, he was, no is a piece of shit." Arnold hadn't felt this much rage in a long time. How dare he talk to her like that?

"Arnold, it was a long time ago." She whispered. "I just want to forget it." If she didn't believe Bob's words, she would have found Arnold's anger endearing.

"Helga, you are not-"

"Stop Arnold, please. I can't do this right now. You said you would give me time." Arnold stopped and swallowed his words. She was right. He nodded.

"You're right. I need some air." Arnold moved to leave the room. Helga watched as he disappeared and started to cry.

George ran to her, forgetting the stupid story. His need to know was overpowered by his love and care for Helga. He placed his arms around her and let her cry. She accepted the hug. She cried into George's shoulder for a long time. She cried until she was hiccuping silently and sniffing.

George smoothed her hair once she quieted. He shushed her as he did. Helga turned her face into his chest and tried to speak.

"No, HP, you stop that. I can see that this is a lot for you. I don't need to know." George was many things, but a bad friend was not one of them. Something had changed between Arnold and Helga and he didn't need to know right now. All he needed was to be there for her.

George stood from his crouched position and brought Helga with him. He walked towards the couch and sat them down. Helga returned to her spot on his chest and the two held each other for a long while.

* * *

Arnold paced the small patio area. It was a spot designated for smokers on Helga's floor. The weather was still cool from the night before, but Arnold was running hot and didn't feel it. All this time, he thought Helga was just, well he never understood why she pretended to not like him. Now he knew.

"That piece of shit," Arnold could see it in her eyes, she believed him. She thought she wasn't good enough for him. Arnold punched the concrete in frustration.

"Fuck," he screamed in pain. He waved his bruised fist in pain. No wonder she ran. Arnold didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to compete with psychological abuse? How could he make her understand? Just as Arnold felt the need to punch something else, his legs began to buzz.

"Hello," he answered without looking to see who was calling.

"Helga," Jason's confused voice reminded Arnold that he's pocketed her phone that morning to bring to her.

"What the hell do you want?" Arnold was hot with rage and Jason just walked into it.

"To speak to Helga. Put her on the phone." Jason's annoyance was clear.

"How dare you call her? After the way, you bailed on her. What makes you think she wants to talk to you?"

"She wasn't in her right frame of mind." Jason rationalized. Arnold scoffed.

"Her right frame of mind? What the fuck does that mean?"

"She was overwhelmed and wasn't thinking straight when she assaulted that girl. She wouldn't normally do something like that." Arnold laughed. This guy didn't know Helga at all.

"You know what, Jason," he spat his name out like a bad taste. "You need to do yourself a favor and move on. Helga is too good for you. She is a badass and if she had time would kick your ass too. If you call her again, I will save her the trouble and beat the living shit out of you. Do I make myself clear, Jason?" Jason didn't speak right away.

"Yeah," he finally said before the phone call ended.

* * *

Arnold returned to Helga's office thirty minutes later. He wanted to stay true to his word and give her time. It was tough, but she was worth it. He knocked on the door and waited. Helga's eyes were puffy and red.

"Helga," Arnold began. She lifted her hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, now. Leave it alone." He nodded obediently. He looked over to George who was sitting on the couch. The top right corner of his canary shirt was dark with tears. Arnold's heart wrenched at the thought of her crying.

"I have your phone." he pulled out the device and handed it to her. "Also," he started. He needed to be honest with her.

"Jason called," Helga raised an eyebrow. "I answered without thinking. I thought it was mine." Helga sighed but listened.

"He and I had words," Arnold revealed. Helga nodded. "I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks for telling me," She moved back to her desk. Arnold watched her and waited. He wasn't sure what for.

"I'm gonna go," George moved to pass Arnold and gently closed the door behind him.

"I should go too," Arnold said once the silence became too awkward.

"Arnold," Helga's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry too," Arnold tilted his head in confusion.

"I didn't mean those things I said to you, at Rhonda's. After we," her voice trailed off as she struggled to find her words.

"I was afraid. I just need some time, Arnold." He nodded. "I'll see you later. Meet me at the airport around 7:30, ok?" He nodded again and turned to leave.

* * *

Please Review

A/N: I know, I took a little break. It's been a rough couple of days for me. Anyway, please give me your thoughts on this chapter. How are we feeling about George's arch? Is it believable? As always, review, review, review. I always consider your insight as I write. It helps to keep the characters grounded in realism.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the rights to any characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Helga pressed send on her last email of the evening. She'd been super focused on finishing up everything she needed to tackle for the next few days since she would be out of the office. It was tough, considering the morning she'd had. George actually allowed her to work undisturbed for most of the day, so she was able to hunker down. Now it was time to face Arnold again and she wasn't ready. So much had happened and so much was said, but there was still so much left to talk about.

Helga sighed as she pushed away from her desk and walked towards a small hidden closet in the wall. She always kept a change of clothes just in case she needed it. She reached down and replaced her flats with her Giuseppe strappy heels. They were very impractical, even for her. She reserved them for when her powerwalk needed a little boost. Today was one of those days.

She buckled the black strap around her heel and stood 5 ½ inches taller. Helga walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were no longer puffy and red, but clear and blue. Her white pencil skirt hugged her body just enough to suggest sexy without trying too hard. She didn't feel confident but she looked the part and for now, that would have to do.

"Alright, Helga, let's do this," She said before heading towards the door.

About an hour later, Helga's Uber dropped her off at the terminal she was meeting Arnold. The guy tried and failed to hit on her the entire ride. He would not be getting a tip. She stepped into the hustle and bustle of travelers frantically trying to get to their flights on time. Helga had arrived an hour early, so didn't need to rush

As she walked through the airport, she kept replaying the events over the last few days in her mind. What was she to make of it all? She gave up on being with Arnold so long ago that entertaining the thought now just seemed silly. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Arnold sitting in front of their gate until he called her name.

"Helga?" Helga's head snapped up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Arnold chuckled as he took her luggage from her and led her towards where he was sitting.

"We're both going on this trip, remember? You asked me to meet you here?" Helga laughed uncomfortably and waved off Arnold.

"I know that, dufus." Old habits die hard. "I meant, why are you here so early? It's not even 7:00 yet, we agreed on 7:30." she looked at him expectantly as she sat one seat away from him. Arnold raised an eyebrow at her distance but said nothing.

"I came right after work, actually. I packed up last night after I left your place." Helga blushed. "I couldn't sleep right away, so I started packing and loaded my stuff into my car. So I just headed over." Helga nodded her head and turned away from him. She didn't know what else to say. Their dynamic had shifted and she didn't know how to be around him.

Arnold watched Helga for a second. She had her cool, calm, and collected face on. He didn't buy it for a second. He'd seen that face so many times. It was like a veil had been lifted and he could see everything clearly. Every time when they were kids and Helga would slip and say something romantic, Helga would put on the face she wore now and play it off. Of course, Arnold was too dense to notice and bought her stories.

"What are you smirking at, bucko?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Arnold hadn't realized he was smiling, but he didn't drop it when he answered her.

"I was just thinking about our childhood. You were so obvious and I just was so blind." He smiled and shook his head. "But, I won't divulge more of what I was thinking because I promised you time and I am a man of my word." Arnold winked and crossed his heart. Helga wanted to melt. He was being sweet and she hated how much she loved it. So instead, she growled and turned away from him.

* * *

"Phoebe, I don't think I can keep up like this," a very exhausted Gerald said through pants. Phoebe kissed him hungerly and smiled.

"Come on, Gerald, we gotta make up for the lost time." She whined as she straddled him. Gerald placed his hands on her exposed thighs as she tried to go in for another kiss.

"No, Phoebe, baby. I need a break." Phoebe pouted but reluctantly climbed from atop him. Gerald sighed with relief. They had been 'making up for lost time' since last night and Gerald was exhausted. He'd called off work, at Phoebe's request. The two made it home a few hours after Arnold. Gerald saw that his bags were packed for his trip at the door.

"How long are they going to be gone?" He asked Phoebe once he caught his breath. Phoebe thought for a second then shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's on my phone, though. Let me check. Where did you put my phone anyway?" She asked him.

"In my top drawer," Gerald answered absently. His eyes were closed and his arm was resting on his forehead. He missed Phoebe, but she'd worn him out. Gerald was no quitter, but he had no choice but to tap out. Just as his mind was beginning to succumb to sleep, he heard Phoebe gasp.

"What! What's wrong?" His eyes popped open in panic. He looked over to Phoebe and she had tears in her eyes and a little black box in her hand. Gerald swallowed and froze.

"Gerald, what's this," she whispered. Gerald sat up and took a deep breath. Phoebe had found the ring. It was painful to look at it in her hand. He knew she didn't want to be married, so what was he supposed to say.

"Gerald?" she placed her hand on his leg encouragingly. He sighed again.

"It's an engagement ring." Phoebe's hand shot up to her mouth to try and catch a sob. She started crying uncontrollably. Gerald felt terrible. He pulled her shaking body into him and held her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating as he rocked her. Phoebe laughed and it confused him. He pushed her away enough to look at her smiling face. '_Why the hell is she smiling'_ he thought.

"Why are you sorry, Gerald?" Phoebe asked as she wiped the tears from her face. She sniffed and waited for him to respond.

"I thought you would be upset about this?" He was clearly confused.

"Why? Why wouldn't I want to marry you?" Gerald frowned at her question.

"You said the other day that you wanted to be on your own. To have your own stuff or whatever." Gerald looked at the bed confused. He'd heard her say it. He was sure. Phoebe laughed again.

"Oh, Gerald, I do love you"

"What's funny about this? I'm so confused." He held his head.

"I said I wanted to establish myself in Hillwood without the help of someone else. I never said I don't want to get married." Gerald's mouth was set in a tight frown. He now understood why Arnold called him an overreacter. He slowly shook his head and a small smile crept across his face.

"Well, damn." he mused. Phoebe laughed again at his lost face.

"Now, Gerald." He looked up at her. She handed him the box.

"Can you ask me already? I'm dying!" Gerald took the box from her and opened it to reveal a small silver band and a single equally small diamond. Phoebe began to cry again at the sight of it.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl, you make my everyday worth living. Without you, there is no me. I wake up every day and smile because I know I will get to see your face. My love for you is eternal and no one and nothing can replace you. Ever since we were kids, I knew you and I would be here right now, with me asking you to marry me. I love you and I will always love you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you to be the reason my heartbeats each day. You are the only woman I can ever imagine spending forever with. I'm just wondering if you want to spend forever with me too?"

Phoebe's face was a balled mess of tears. It was not pretty. She lunged forward and pulled Gerald into a tight hug. He hugged her back.

"Oh Gerald," she said between sobs.

"Is that a yes," he said unsure. Phoebe smiled and hugged him again.

"Of course it's a yes. Yes, yes, yes." Gerald visibly sighed with relief and placed the ring on her small finger. He hated to admit it, but Helga was right. This ring fitted her perfectly. He smiled to himself and kissed his soon to be wife.

* * *

Arnold smiled as he witnessed Helga and Phoebe screaming like school girls for a second time. They had landed in Seattle about 2 hours ago and were at the hotel waiting on their room when Phoebe faced time Helga. The two girls had been screaming loudly for over 30 seconds and people were looking and laughing as they passed.

"Look, Helga." Phoebe thrust her hand towards the camera to show off the ring Helga chose for her. Helga smiled and pretended to be surprised when she saw it. Helga was always a good friend to Phoebe.

"It's perfect, Pheebs," she cooed.

"I know," Phoebe touched Gerald's face affectionately. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"What can I say? I know what you like, baby." They kissed to Arnold and Helga's disgust.

"I bet you do," Helga said. Gerald gave her the middle finger while Phoebe was distracted. Arnold chuckled at the two. He was happy for them. He looked at Helga and wondered what that might be like if she ever came around. He shook away the thought.

"I'm super happy for you guys," Arnold said. He tapped Helga and pointed towards the front desk. The, clearly, overworked clerk was waving at them.

"Ok, Phoebe, I love you and I'm so happy for you. Call me in the morning, ok?" Phoebe nodded as Helga ended the call.

The two walked over to the counter. Helga was all business now. The hotel had messed up their reservation and only booked one room with a single bed. Obviously, this was a problem.

"Have you corrected the problem yet?" Helga asserted. The woman gulped and frantically typed on her computer.

"I"m really sorry about this. We are short-staffed and someone made a mistake with your reservation, Ms. Pataki."

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Helen." She said after reading the woman's name tag. Helen nodded repeatedly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Just give me a few seconds." Helga sighed and got ready to berate poor Helen again when Arnold grabbed her and began to pull her away.

"No problem, Helen." He flashed her his million dollars smile. "Just let us know when you figure this out." Helga looked down at his hands as if it burned and Helen look at him like he was the savior.

"What are you doing, football head?" She asked once he led her back to the seating area.

"You breathing down her neck is not helping. She's a mess." Arnold gestured towards Helen, who'd disappeared in the back.

"Please, she needs a little fire under that fat ass to get this fixed." Helga scoffed. Arnold smiled and shook his head at her aggression.

"Helga calm down. This will get figured out. We don't have our meeting until tomorrow evening anyway. So there is no rush." Helga sighed. He was saving this lady. Helga hadn't even sunk her teeth in yet.

"Just you wait." She pointed her manicured finger in his face. "If jiggle arms don't have this figured out, I'm ripping her a new one and you and your annoying kind heart can't do nothing to stop me." Arnold nodded his head and held his hands up defensively.

A few moments later, a very nervous looking Helen called them to the desk again.

"Well, I hope for your sake, you have good news," Helga said. The tips of Helen's ears grew red with anxiety.

"Um, no," she said sheepishly. Helga rolled her eyes in frustration. Just as she got ready to fulfill her promise, she felt Arnold place his hand on the small of her back. His action surprised her so that she forgot all about incompetent Helen and looked to Arnold. He was smiling at Helen and listening to something she couldn't hear. His green eyes squinted a little as he laughed at some joke. His pink lips seemed to move in slow motion as he spoke words she didn't understand. He turned his head and she watched as his blond hair swayed as he did so. His mouth was moving and he was looking at her. Her eyes zoomed into those luscious lips. She licked her own.

"Helga?" Arnold moved his hand up her back to her shoulder. The action snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh, what?" She sputtered. Arnold smiled and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Helga stepped out of his reach and squared her shoulders.

"Peachy,"

"Ok," He said slowly before taking the room keys from Helen. "Come on Helga. Let's get some rest. Thank you, Helen." Helen gave him a big smile and waved at him.

"Anytime, Mr. Shortman." As Arnold moved Helga away from the woman, she turned to face her again and Helen dropped her smile and gulped. Helga slowly dragged her thumb across her throat as Helen grabbed her own nervously. Helga turned and smiled to herself as Arnold loaded their luggage onto the elevator.

"So, did you hear anything Helen said or were you too busy drooling to hear?" Arnold smirked as the elevator doors closed.

"Shut up," Helga hit him in the arm. Arnold chuckled again.

"Anyway, just in case. There is some huge concert here this week and every room in the city, pretty much, is booked. Even Air B&Bs are all booked up. We either share this room or sleep at the airport." Helga sighed and pouted like a 5-year-old.

"Don't worry, I'll be good." He promised. "After that look you gave me downstairs, I'm the one that should be worried." Helga hit him again.

"I'm just joking," He rubbed his arm. The elevator dinged and Helga bolted out of the small box towards their room.

"Thanks for the help," Arnold called after her. Helga gave him the middle finger as she pushed their door open. Luckily for Arnold, it was right off the elevator. He lugged all their bags into the small room and sighed.

"For as much money you make that company, they could have sprung for better digs." Arnold looked around the room unimpressed. His eyes landed on the single bed in the middle of the room. Could he be good as he promised Helga? '_Sure I can,' _He thought.

Helga moved towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Arnold heard the shower turn on. Helga reemerged and snatched her bag that Arnold still held in his hand. He sighed and threw himself back on the bed. It seemed bigger before he sat in it.

"I'll be good," he sighed once more not so sure this time.

* * *

**Please Review! **

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this was a shorter chapter. I'm so happy Gerald and Phoebe are engaged now! We are winding down and it's bittersweet. I am so appreciative to those of you who have been here from the beginning and review every chapter. It really means a lot. As always review, review, review!


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the rights to any characters associated with Hey Arnold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

Helga leaned against the bathroom door to catch her breath. What was going on with her? She was very hot and very bothered. How was she going to make it through the next couple of days? She ran her hand down her face and sighed.

"Jesus Christ," she walked over to the sink and rested her hands on the cool counter. The steam from the shower was filling the small space. Helga looked at herself. Her face was flushed and it wasn't from the shower.

'_What the hell is going on with me?'_ She thought as she pulled at her shirt collar. She hadn't figured out her feelings for Arnold yet and couldn't afford to get carnal. She had to ignore her basic instinct.

"I don't even know if I have feelings for him," she lied. Helga knew full well that something was there, but to admit it to herself would mean so many things. Things she just wasn't ready to deal with. The last time she let her nether regions make decisions for her when it came to Arnold she ended up in a very bad situation. A situation she had to tell Arnold, but how. When?

A tear rolled down Helga's face. She watched it travel down the curves of her cheeks. She hadn't cried about it for some time. All these renewed emotions had brought the pain of that time of her life to the forefront of her mind. Helga sighed again and removed her shirt.

She couldn't think about this anymore. She removed the rest of her clothes and climbed into the shower.

* * *

Arnold took his phone out of his pocket and began to text Gerald. He stopped mid-sentence and stared at the words on his screen. Gerald was probably making love to Phoebe. They were newly engaged. He shouldn't bother him with his own mess. At least not yet.

Begrudgingly, Arnold shoved his phone back in his pocket. Instead, he rolled over and grabbed the hotel phone and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk," Helen's sing-songy voice answered. Arnold smiled even though she couldn't see him.

"Hi, Helen. It's Arnold Shortman, in 456."

"Oh Hi, Mr. Shortman. I do apologize again for your room confusion. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, yeah. Is there a roll-away bed I can get sent up here?" Arnold waited patiently for her to give him a happy chuckle and send the bed right up to their room.

"Um, no," she said regretfully"

"Oh," was all Arnold could muster. His plan to 'be good' was getting more and more difficult. The roll-away bed was his key to keeping his hands to himself.

"I'm really sorry, sir. For the trouble you have endured, I can offer you free room service for the length of your stay."

"That's fine. Thanks, Helen." He didn't wait for her to reply.

Just as he hung up the phone, the phone buzzed in his pocket. It was an email from Mr. Langley.

_Don't fuck this up, Shortman! _

Arnold rolled his eyes. He really didn't care for the man, but it was his company. Just as he replaced his phone he heard the water turn off.

"Helga," he whispered. Langley's text had distracted him from the fact that her naked, wet body was only one door away from him. "No, Arnold. Think with the big head, man." He softly banged his forehead.

"Fuck you," he heard Helga say from the bathroom. She must have got the same message from Langley. Arnold smiled despite himself. He loved her feistiness.

A few moments later, Helga emerged from the bathroom in her full night garb. She had on a baggy old t-shirt that read 'Hillwood High' across the front and equally baggy sweatpants with bleach stains all over them. Her face was covered in a tan-colored paste and her toothbrush was hanging from her mouth.

Arnold jumped at the sight of her. "Jesus Christ," he held his chest from the shock.

"Shut up," she said through her toothpaste covered mouth. Arnold laughed as she spat a little on the carpet. She tried to yell at him again, but she just spat out even more. Arnold doubled over in laughter. Helga gave up talking and gave him yet another middle finger.

"Anytime sweetcheeks," Arnold replied without thinking. As soon as it came out of his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said it. Helga stopped brushing mid-stroke and stared at him. She was grateful for the mask, otherwise, her extremely red cheeks would be visible.

"Sorry," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Helga nodded and gestured towards the bathroom. Arnold grabbed his own bag and walked towards the steamy room.

Arnold's shower was considerably cooler than Helga's. He was exhausted and needed to sleep as soon as possible. The only problem was, he had no idea where he was supposed to do that. Once his shower was over, he got dressed and walked back into the room. Helga was standing at the door, mouth dripping. She pushed him out of the way and headed for the sink.

"Excuse me, princess," Helga ignored him and finished brushing her teeth and rinsed the mask from her face. Arnold gathered his things as she did. He placed his bag in the closet in the small hallway.

"So, how are we going to do this?" He asked once she left the bathroom. Helga looked confused but followed his eyes to the single bed in the room. She blushed.

"We can call for a roll-away," she suggested. Arnold shook his head.

"Already tried."

"Fucking Helen," Helga cursed as she sat on the edge of the bed. Arnold stood.

"I can just sleep on the floor," Arnold moved to pull a blanket off the bed when Helga stopped him.

"Don't be silly, Arnoldo." He raised an eyebrow. "We are both adults and we can share a bed without getting weird about it."

"Ok," Arnold wasn't sure about this, but he really didn't want to sleep on a hotel room floor. No telling what bodily fluids are soaked in those things.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine,"

"Deal," Arnold pulled the covers bad and got into the bed. His body was craving to rest. Helga did the same and was equally as tired.

Arnold turned off the lamp on his side and plugged in his phone. Helga watched as his broad back stretched to reach his cord. She felt a warm sensation building that she very much wanted to go away. This was so much easier before she knew what it felt like to be with him.

Even though they fought all through high school and college, that didn't stop Helga's feelings for Arnold. She lost her virginity when she was a junior in high school and hadn't slowed down since. She would always fantasize about being with Arnold but never thought it would actually happen. Then it did and it was better than anything she could come up with. Arnold was the best sex she'd ever had. No one touched her as he did.

Helga felt the heat in her belly move down her body to her most sensitive area. He was right there. It would be so simple to just give in and experience that again, and again.

"Helga, stop staring at me like that," Arnold's voice was husky and pleading. His voice snapped her out of her line of thinking. Helga shook her head and turn her own lamp off. She rolled onto her side away from Arnold and closed her eyes, tightly. She just needed to sleep and ignore these damned feelings. She could hear his breathing began to slow after a few moments. He wasn't sleeping, but he'd calmed down.

Arnold nearly jumped her when he saw the look on her face, but he didn't. He needed another cold shower. Having sex with her now would only complicate their situation. Arnold wanted Helga, but he didn't want to pressure her or make her feel rushed. He needed her to come to her own conclusions.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Her proximity was making it very difficult to focus on anything other than her. So instead of the heat from her body, Arnold focused on her breathing. The rhythmic lull of it helped calm him. Eventually, her breath became even and slow. Arnold felt his own match hers as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Helga woke up feeling cozier than she ever remembered being. She felt safe and secure. The feeling was nice and she didn't open her eyes, but snuggle into the feeling and drift back to sleep. That is until her alarm went off signaling time for her yoga practice. Reluctantly, Helga opened her eyes and threw the blanket off.

"Oh," she mouthed as she looked down at Arnold's hand firmly wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to look at him. He was drooling on the pillow just above her head. He looked so peaceful. Helga smiled, despite herself. Arnold let out a deep snore. The sun hadn't come up yet and Helga didn't have the heart to wake him. So, despite her better judgment, Helga snuggled into his chest. Arnold's arm pulled her closer and he moaned into her hair. Helga smiled. She loved this feeling, way more than she should, but she didn't care right now. She let sleep take her again.

* * *

Arnold hadn't slept in for a long time. Even before getting this job, he was always out and about pretty early. His body really needed the rest. He felt something, or someone nestled against him. Part of him wanted to wake her, the nice guy part of him, but he didn't. He pulled her closer to his body as she snored softly.

Helga looked peaceful. The way she looked that day he watched her do her yoga. Arnold smiled to himself. He wanted this. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms every day. He wanted to kiss her but decided not to. He would respect her and give her time. He knew Helga was fighting him again. He could tell.

They were not due to meet the author until the evening, so they could lie like this for the rest of the day if they wanted to. Arnold knew better. As soon as Helga woke up, this nice little bubble would pop. As if sensing he was thinking about her, she began to stir. Arnold removed his arms from her. Helga moaned in disapproval without opening her eyes and reached for his arms to replace them.

Arnold smirked as she snuggled back into his chest. He took exactly three breaths before she pushed away from him.

"Um, sorry," she mumbled. Helga wiggled back to her side of the bed and picked up her phone. She lifted the device to try and hide her face. Helga's eyes grew large with surprise when she read the time. She'd only planned to lay there for a few minutes, she'd been sleeping for two hours!

"Did you sleep well?" Arnold joked as he stretched and grabbed his own phone. Helga stuck out her tongue at him. Arnold chuckled. His attention was momentarily pulled away from her as he read numerous texts from Gerald.

_Keep your dick in your pants, man_

_Well if you're going to do it, at least wrap it up _

_Nobody wants more Patakis running around _

_I mean if it's yours I'll allow it _

Arnold smiled and shook his head at Gerald's implications. He told Gerald his feelings before he left for work. Gerald wasn't happy about it, but he understood. He and Helga had never seen eye to eye, but he saw the chemistry between them and wished Arnold luck.

"What's so funny?" Helga inquired.

"Nothing," he lied. He tried to put his phone back on the side table, but Helga snatched it out of his hand before he could.

"Hey, don't read that!" Arnold yelled. Helga smirked as she held the phone out of his reach.

"Paybacks a bitch, huh?" Helga remembered when Arnold took her own phone from her last week. Arnold didn't want her to read Gerald's text so he reached for the phone. She moved it away.

"Come on, Helga." Arnold reasoned.

Helga ignored him and put the phone in front of her to read the text. Arnold tried to swipe it again and missed it. She held the device above her head and Arnold lunged at her knocking her flat on her back on the bed. He reached for it, but Helga twisted under him and wiggled a little further away from him. She was now hanging off the side of the bed with Arnold's heavy body on top of her. She giggled as she finally was able to fight him off and see the phone.

With her arms fully outstretched and Arnold climbing up her body, Helga began to read. She kicked playfully to slow him down but stopped the more she read. Eventually, she became perfectly still. Arnold finally grabbed his phone from her.

"Got it," he yelled triumphantly, but his feelings of joy were short-lived when he heard Helga began to cry.

"Hey, no." He frowned with concern. "I was just joking. You can have it back." Arnold was confused. An angry Helga he understood, but a sad, crying Helga was terrifying. Helga covered her face as she wept loudly into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Arnold lifted himself off her and brought her shaking body to sit in his lap. He held her as she cried and cried. She was inconsolable. He shushed her and rocked her, but nothing worked. Eventually, he just settled for placing feather-light kisses on the top of her head and stroking her hair gently.

After a while, Helga quieted. Arnold expected her to push him away and pretend as nothing happened, but she didn't. She just let him hold her for a while longer. Arnold loved the closeness but was so confused as to what happened. '_She'll tell me when she's ready,'_ He thought.

Helga sat in Arnold's arms for a long time. She was sick of crying. She'd cried so much in the last few days. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she would start all over again. Arnold was dense, but he wasn't going to let this go. He would need an explanation for what just happened. Helga sighed. She was going to tell Arnold eventually anyway, why not now.

"I have something to tell you," Helga sniffed and pushed away from Arnold. She readjusted herself to sit across from him. Arnold looked confused. She expected him to.

"What is it? Did I hurt you earlier?" Helga shook her head and wiped a tear.

"I have something to tell you that I should have told you years ago. Before I do, I just want you to know that I was scared and I was young. It's ok if you're mad or you hate me after I tell you. I will understand."

Arnold didn't like this. Helga had never talked like this before. Her tone and words were making him uneasy. "Helga, what's this about?"

"Just let me tell you. Please don't interrupt me. I might chicken out." She looked at him through tear strained eyes for confirmation. He nodded, reluctantly.

"I haven't told a soul what I'm getting ready to tell you, not even Phoebe." she took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "After that night at Rhonda's, I was so angry and confused. I just wanted to erase you from my life. I wanted you gone. I refused to come around if you would be there, or if there was a chance of you being there. Phoebe thought we should talk about it, but I was just done." She could see that Arnold wanted to say something, but he remained quiet.

"Anyway, after the summer, I went back to school and I was super distracted. I was failing my classes. I missed tons of work. I was broken, somehow. I just could admit to myself that I pushed you away. I hated myself for a long time. All my life, all I wanted was you and once I got you, I messed it up." Helga ran her baggy sleeve across her nose and sniffed. Arnold wanted to hold her, but he let her talk.

"A mopped around for the next few weeks, then I got really sick. I was vomiting every day, multiple times a day. I figured it was from not eating right. I wish that's what it was." Helga stopped and grabbed Arnold's hands before she spoke again. A hole started to form in Arnold's gut.

"Arnold, I wasn't sick." She swallowed. Arnold mimicked her. "I was pregnant." Arnold couldn't see Helga anymore. The room faded away and his ears began to ring. His eyes shot up and looked past her at nothing. Helga felt his hands go slack. She gave him a second.

"What?" he said after a few seconds of silence. He thought he heard her say she was pregnant, but that couldn't be right. He'd imagined it.

"I was pregnant," she repeated. Arnold snatched his hands away and jumped up from the bed. Helga watched as he paced and pulled at his hair.

"What, pregnant? Helga, I…" He stammered. Helga watched him for a few more seconds before getting up and grabbing his hands again. Arnold's eyes settled on her. It was tough to decipher a single emotion on his face.

"You said you would let me finish." Arnold nodded and let Helga led him back to the bed. His skin was a few shades lighter, but she continued.

"I found out and I didn't know what to do. I was so mad at myself for everything that I figured this was a punishment. The thought of aborting your baby was out of the question, so I decided to keep it. I thought maybe fate was giving me a way to be with you after all. I knew you wouldn't forgive me for the awful things I said, but this baby. Our baby," She smiled at him. Arnold tried to smile back, but his mind wasn't communicating with his body.

"She deserved a chance."

"She," Arnold, finally smiled. Helga nodded.

"Yeah, it was a girl. Anyway, I started to feel hopeful. The pregnancy was a bitch. I had really terrible morning sickness, insomnia, I got sick anytime I smelled any meat. It was bad, but I didn't care. I was having Arnold's baby. Anything was worth it. I took really good care of myself. I never missed a doctor's appointment." Arnold squeezed her hand as she reminisced. She looked up at his tight jaw.

"What is it Arnold?" he lowered his shoulders at her words.

"What happened to the baby, Helga?" He asked. His voice was small and he stared down at their joined hands as he spoke. Helga sighed.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, I never missed an appointment. The doctors told me I was really healthy and so was the baby. Around 4 months, things changed." Helga felt the tears again but swallowed them.

"I got this intense pain at the bottom of my belly while I was in class. I thought I had to poop." They laughed. "I went to the bathroom and I saw blood. A lot of blood. So, I went straight to the hospital. When I got there, the doctors had me in the OR in 15 minutes. They had to take her or she would take me. She died, Arnold."

Helga couldn't hold in her sobs any longer. She released a fresh batch of tears. Arnold pulled her into his chest. A tear escaped his own eye as the reality sank in. His daughter, their baby had died and Helga dealt with this all on her own. Every mean thing he'd said to her since that moment she lost their child hit him like a semi.

"I'm so sorry, Helga. I'm sorry," He stroked her hair and whispered to her. Helga clutched at his shirt and resoaked the material. Arnold pulled their bodies back into the bed. He pulled the covers over them and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you suffered through that alone. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please, Helga, I'm so sorry." He chanted into her hair. Helga's sobs began to quiet. Arnold continued to soothe her. She clung to him like letting him go would mean death.

"You're not angry?" Helga asked after a few quiet moments.

"No, I'm proud of you. Nobody should have felt what you went through and you survived it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you then." Arnold kissed her forehead softly.

"Proud of me? I just knew you would hate me for not telling you. I know how important family is to you." Arnold shushed her and kissed her again.

"Helga, yes, I would have wanted to know, but you had your reasons for not telling me. It's not like we parted on good terms. You endured something that I should have been by your side with and it's equally my fault that you kept it from me." Helga sniffed and snuggled into Arnold's warmth.

"I am sorry, Arnold, for not telling you. I should have."

"Shush, stop it. Just rest. I appreciate you for telling me now. You had no reason to." Helga didn't speak for a long time after. She thought about everything that's happened in their life together. They'd been through a lot.

"Arnold," she whispered into the quiet. "Do you really love me?" The question surprised her.

"Yeah, I do. You were always looking out for me. What you did for me and my parents, I can never repay you for that. You are the reason my family is whole and at that moment, I understood the kind of person you were. I knew that I wanted you in my life, forever." Helga smiled but didn't respond. She'd released so much that day, she was exhausted as if she'd didn't sleep.

Arnold heard her breathing slow and grow even. His emotions were all over the place, but Helga needed this moment. He closed his eyes. A blue-eyed, blond, football headed baby angel kissed his cheek as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review **

A/N: WOW! What a chapter, right. I've been waiting to drop that little bombshell for a while now. Did you guys see Helga dreading this conversation a few times in the story? We are getting close to the end now. Maybe one or two more chapters. Thanks to all of you who have been here from the beginning and take the time to comment. It means a lot and is super motivating. Anyway, as always, review, review, review! Till next time folks!


End file.
